El Verdadero Amor de Yui Kotegawa
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Tras comprender que su amor por Rito Yuuki es imposible; Yui Kotegawa decide darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor con un apuesto joven misterioso, que conocen bien tanto las hermanas Deviluke, Run y hasta Yami y Mea. Yui decide darlo todo por un principe alienigena.
1. Chapter 1

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo mas mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 1: ¿Quién es él?

Es un día común y corriente en la preparatoria de Sainan, en los pasillos se encuentra una hermosa joven de larga y hermosa cabellera oscura, de un hermoso cuerpo llamada Yui Kotegawa que es la jefa de la disciplina en la escuela y siempre atenta ante la más mínima falta a la moral, ese día ha sido algo estresante para ella.

Cielos, hoy hay más buscapleitos que de costumbre, y sin mencionar los desórdenes que Lala-San y Yuuki-Kun arman – Decía Yui con una voz algo cansada y preocupada.

Hola Yui ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Risa alegre a Yui.

Pues nada en especial, solo que estas jornadas de trabajo escolar me agotan – Dijo Yui.

¿Enserio? ¿Pero qué raro que Yuuki, no esté cerca de ti? – Dijo Risa muy curiosa, lo cual provoco que Yui se sonrojara.

¿De…de que…estás hablando? Jamás…permitiría que un…pervertido como él se me acercara – Dijo Yui muy avergonzada, pues Risa es una de las pocas personas que intuían que ella era una de las tantas que les gustaba Rito.

¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué te avergüenzas de pensar en un pervertido como él? – Dijo Risa muy intrigada por las palabras de Yui.

No sé de qué hablas, además ni aunque el fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra me enamoraría de el – Decía Yui en tono altanero y cortante.

Bien si tú lo dices, nos vemos Yui – Dijo Risa que se fue de ahí.

Cielos, ¿En qué piensa esta chica? – Se decía a sí misma, pero en su corazón tenía un conflicto, puesto que si estaba enamorada de Rito, pero su torpeza pervertida la sacaba de quicio.

Más tarde a la hora de la salida, de nuevo Lala al estar probando uno de sus inventos, salió mal y afecto a Rito.

¡¿Lala que demonios me pasa!? – Dijo Rito reaccionando ante los inventos de Lala.

Al parecer mi invento salió mal – Dijo Lala asombrada de lo que pasaba.

¡Detenlo! – Grito Rito a Lala.

¿Qué pasa Ane-ue? – Pregunto Nana a su hermana mayor sobre la situación.

Pues Osei Osei Push-Kun está fallando y le afecto a Rito – Dijo Lala explicando la situación.

¿¡Rito-san, estas bien!? – Pregunto Momo ante la situación.

¡Auxilio! – Fue lo único que dijo Rito, ya que afectado por el aparato corrió por los pasillos de la escuela causando más de un desastre y para su mala suerte Yui estaba ahí.

¿Eh que pasa? ¿Porque tanto alboroto? Seguramente es Lala-san de nuevo – Pregunto Yui ante el alboroto.

¡Kotegawa, muévete! – Fue lo único que pudo decir Rito, que choco contra Yui, y mientras caía, su mano se atoro en las pantis de Yui y al jalarla se las arranco y ella al darse cuenta soltó en cólera.

¡Eres un maldito pervertido! – Grito la pobre Yui en cólera ante el inocente Rito, que fue golpeado por ella.

Y mientras ella se recobraba, tuvo un pensamiento.

¡Ahora si Yuuki-kun se pasó de la raya, esta no se la perdonare! – Pensaba Yui totalmente enojada.

Perdóname Kotegawa, no fue mi intención – Dijo Rito a una furiosa Yui.

Vaya ese Yuuki, es todo un pervertido – Dijo uno de los alumnos que veía la escena.

Con que Yuuki es esa clase de chico, que vergüenza – Dijo una alumna.

Y mira que hacérselo a Kotegawa-san, ahora si está en problemas, jajajajajaja – Dijo otro alumno, riéndose de ellos.

Y al darse cuenta que muchos alumnos la miraban y se reían de ella y de Rito, ella se fue de ahí llorando y totalmente avergonzada.

Espera Kotegawa, no era mi intención… - Dijo Rito totalmente apenado, pero fue inútil ella se fue.

Y mientras corría en la escuela, no se dio cuenta que ahí había un joven misterioso que vio todo y al verla decidió ayudarla. Mientras con Yui, había pasado la vergüenza más grande de su vida.

¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Sin importar si me gustas o no! ¡Esta nunca te la perdonare, Yuuki-kun! – Decía Yui en su mente, mientras lloraba y corría del lugar, entonces no vio que un joven la veía y cuando él se acercó a ella, chocaron y cayeron al piso. Y ella se puso de nuevo enojada.

¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas! – Dijo Yui aun enojada, mientras lloraba.

Discúlpame, no vi por donde iba, ¿Estas bien? – Dijo el joven misterioso a Yui.

¡No te metas en mis asuntos! – Dijo Yui de forma cortante.

Tranquila, señorita, solo trato de ser amable contigo – Dijo el joven con una voz calmada y apacible.

Entonces al abrir los ojos Yui vio a un apuesto joven de su edad; tenía el cabello negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones que caían en sus mejillas, ojos color ónix, era alto y muy guapo, de tez clara y una cálida sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, al verlo ella se quedó extasiada ante el joven que le extendió la mano para pararse.

Ven levántate – Dijo el joven extendiéndole la mano, y ella la tomo y se levantó.

Gracias – Dijo Yui al estar de pie.

¿Te paso algo? Estas llorando – Dijo el joven a Yui.

Sí, me hicieron algo malo – Dijo Yui entre lágrimas, entonces el joven le dio su pañuelo para secárselas.

Toma, no me gusta ver llorar a una hermosa señorita como tú – Dijo de nuevo el joven totalmente caballeroso, y esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Yui.

Gra…gracias – Dijo Yui apenada, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Bueno, así te ves más bonita, debo irme, nos vemos más tarde Kotegawa Yui – Dijo el joven despidiéndose de Yui, lo cual la dejo intrigada.

Espera, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, si no se lo dije, ni él me dijo el suyo, y no le devolví su pañuelo – Dijo Yui intrigada, pero feliz de que ese joven haya aparecido para ayudarla, y ella se tranquilizó.

Después de calmarse, ella fue a buscar a Rito para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido.

Discúlpame Yuuki-kun, me sobresalte – Dijo Yui apenada ante Rito.

Tranquila Kotegawa, todo fue por culpa del demoniaco invento de Lala – Dijo Rito con una sonrisa a Yui, que ella noto la diferencia entre la de Rito y la de aquel joven.

Sus sonrisas son casi iguales, pero la de ese joven es más cálida que la de Yuuki-kun. No sé porque pero ese joven misterioso es como un tipo de ángel caído del cielo que me ayudo, un ángel guardián – Pensaba Yui haciendo contraste entre su amor secreto y ese apuesto joven misterioso.

Ese día, tras salir de clases; Yui se dirigía a su casa y al pasar por el parque cercano, vio que ahí estaba ese joven misterioso de antes.

Ahí está el, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Y si hago algo y él se enoja? – Pensaba Yui en como saludar a su "Ángel guardián" – Bueno iré a saludarlo – Dijo Yui que se armó de valor y se acercó a él.

Mientras el joven veía como las nubes pasaban por el cielo azul, y en ese instante fue sacado de su inspiración por la voz de Yui.

¡H…hola! – Dijo Yui saludando algo nerviosa.

Hola Kotegawa Yui – Dijo el joven saludando a Yui.

¿Qué…que haces aquí? – Pregunto de nuevo Yui ante el joven.

Pues viendo cómo pasan las nubes por el cielo, es hermoso el cielo – Dijo el joven a Yui contemplando el cielo.

Vaya ¿Te gusta ver las nubes? – Pregunto Yui muy curiosa.

Si, de donde vengo es raro ver las nubes así – Dijo el joven a Yui que la dejo intrigada.

¿Y de dónde eres? – Pregunto Yui.

De un lugar muy lejano, pero ahí los atardeceres son muy hermosos – Dijo el joven a Yui, que la dejo con más ganas de saber quién es él.

Bueno, no nos hemos presentado; Yo soy Kotegawa Yui, es un placer – Dijo Yui presentándose.

Mucho gusto, Kawamoto Isoroku– Dijo el joven revelando su nombre a Yui.

Bueno…gracias por ayudarme hoy, Kawa… Isoroku-Kun – Dijo Yui al joven.

No fue nada Yui, sabes tengo el presentimiento que seremos grandes amigos – Dijo Isoroku a Yui muy alegre y con esa sonrisa cálida que llamaba la atención de Yui.

¿En…enserio? Pues lo mismo espero – Dijo Yui dándole la mano a Isoroku que la estrecho.

Lo que ellos no notaron es que Kurosaki Mea, hermana menor de Yami los estaba espiando.

Vaya… ¿Con que Kotegawa Yui, ya se encontró a alguien? – Dijo Mea muy atenta a la escena.

Y luego al mirar al joven, Mea se sobresaltó al verlo y parece reconocerlo.

Espera un segundo… Me parece que ya te había visto antes Isoroku-San – Dijo Mea, que al parecer conoce a este joven.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos mejor

Tras un día que resulto en una cosa totalmente humillante para Yui, ella conoció a un joven misterioso llamado Isoroku que ayudo a Yui cuando estaba avergonzada y llorando, y esa tarde formaron una amistad; pero en su corazón Yui tenía un conflicto con sus emociones.

Ya hace unos días que conocí a Isoroku, y debo decir que es un gran chico, amable, atento, respetuoso y sincero. Me recuerda mucho a Yuuki-Kun – Decía Yui mientras estaba en su casa haciendo sus deberes.

Pero en eso ella comienza a pensar nerviosamente.

¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Acaso me volví loca? ¿Acaso me gusta Isoroku-Kun también? – Dijo Yui toda roja y nerviosa.

Y mientras en alguna parte Isoroku, también está pensando en Yui.

Cielos, Yui es muy bella, inteligente y madura; seguro ella es la clase de chica que le agradaría a mi padre, pero sé que ella está enamorada de Yuuki-San; pero bueno solo con tener su amistad me basta y sobra – Pensaba Isoroku sobre Yui.

Pero en ese instante como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados, pensaron lo mismo.

¿Qué estarás haciendo, ojala que estés bien? – Pensaron al mismo tiempo Isoroku y Yui.

A la mañana siguiente, la escuela fue normal para Yui, y como si lo hubiera pedido no pasó nada embarazoso con Rito, ni con Lala o sus hermanas, era un buen día y Yui estaba tranquila y relajada. A la salida paso por el parque a ver si encontraba a Isoroku, pero para su desilusión no estaba ahí.

Isoroku-Kun, no está ¿Dónde estará? Espero que este bien – Dijo Yui algo desilusionada al no ver a su amigo Isoroku. Pero en ese instante Mea se apareció ante Yui.

¡Buuu! Te asuste Kotegawa-Senpai – Dijo Mea asustando a Yui.

¡Waaaahhhhh! – Gritaba Yui asustada.

Jajajajaja debiste verte la cara, hasta casi te haces pipi – Decía Mea aun riéndose.

¡Kurosaki-San! ¡¿Por qué me asustas!? – Decía Yui enfadada a Mea.

Tranquila Kotegawa-Senpai, además debo decirte algo – Dijo Mea a Yui.

¿Sobre qué? – Pregunto intrigada Yui.

Sobre tu amigo, Kawamoto Isoroku – Dijo Mea sonando sombría

¿Qué me vas a decir de Isoroku-Kun? – Dijo Yui totalmente indignada ante lo que le dijo Mea.

Solo, no confíes en el – Dijo Mea muy seriamente a Yui.

¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme quienes son mis amigos! – Dijo Yui algo molesta a Mea.

Solo te lo advierto, los de su raza no son de fiar – Dijo Mea yéndose del lugar. Dejando a Yui confundida.

¿Qué está diciendo, acaso conoce a Isoroku-Kun? Imposible solo lo dice para molestarme – Dijo Yui no creyendo lo que le dijo Mea.

Días después del encuentro con Mea, Yui se preocupó de que no encontraba a Isoroku por ningún lado, hasta que decidió buscarlo; preguntaba a las personas si lo habían visto dándoles una descripción física de él.

Lo siento señorita, pero nunca lo había visto antes – Dijo una Señora a Yui.

Gracias, lamento haberla molestado – Dijo Yui muy amablemente a la señora.

Mientras más preguntaba Yui, no podía averiguar nada del misterioso Isoroku, hasta pensó que ya nunca lo vería mas, hasta que pregunto en un restaurante de Sushi.

Discúlpeme señor ¿Usted no conoce a Kawamoto Isoroku? Lo estoy buscando – Pregunto Yui al encargado del restaurante, y hasta estaba lista ante el no, pero algo sucedió.

¿Te refieres a Isoroku-San? – Dijo el encargado a Yui que se le ilumino su mirada ante la respuesta.

¿Enserio? ¿Lo conoce? – Pregunto Yui muy feliz al encargado.

Si, él es mi ayudante; pero hace días no viene porque está enfermo – Dijo el encargado a Yui, que volvió a preguntarle.

¿Y sabe dónde vive? – Pregunto Yui una vez más al encargado.

Si, espera un momento, te daré su dirección – Dijo el dueño anotando en un papel la dirección de Isoroku.

Al fin, te encontrare Isoroku-Kun – Dijo Yui muy alegre.

Bien aquí la tiene señorita – Dijo el encargado de nuevo a Yui, dándole los datos de dónde encontrar a Isoroku.

Muchas gracias señor, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco – Dijo Yui muy feliz, y saliendo en dirección de la casa de Isoroku.

Pero lo que no vio es que Mea la estaba viendo.

Eres insistente ¿Verdad Kotegawa-Senpai? Debo decirle a Momo-Chan lo que pasa – Dijo Mea ante la situación de Yui.

Mientras con Yui abordo el metro que la llevaría a donde vive Isoroku, y tras caminar 2 calles de la estación, llego a unos departamentos, y ya estaba en la puerta con el número 6.

Aquí es donde vive Isoroku-Kun – Dijo Yui parada delante del departamento, y toco el timbre para ver si estaba en casa, y al abrirla vio a una chica, de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes.

¿Puedo ayudarla señorita? – Pregunto la chica a Yui.

Sí, estoy buscando a Isoroku-Kun, ¿Esta en casa? – Pregunto Yui algo incomoda ante la joven.

Si esta, pero ahora no se siente bien de salud, disculpa pero no puede recibir visitas en este momento – Dijo la chica a Yui.

Entiendo… discúlpame pero debo irme – Dijo Yui decepcionada de no poder ver a Isoroku.

Tranquila en un par de días estará como nuevo, bien hasta luego – Dijo la joven a Yui cerrando la puerta.

Mientras con Yui se iba algo triste de no poder ver a su amigo. Y hasta llego a pensar que esa chica que estaba en la casa de él era su novia. Ciertamente ella se sentía deprimida. Pero con Mea ella ya encontró a Momo y hasta la cito en un café para hablar.

Qué bueno que viniste Momo-Chan – Dijo Mea con una sonrisa a la princesa de Deviluke.

Hola Mea-Chan ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Momo saludando a Mea.

Pues bien, ¿Y cómo vas con el "Plan Harem" para Rito-Senpai? – Dijo Mea.

Pues… a paso lento, pero ten por seguro que cuando él sea rey de Deviluke, se hará realidad – Dijo Momo muy optimista a Mea, pero ella le dijo algo que la alarmo.

Momo-Chan, tenemos problemas – Dijo Mea poniéndose seria cosa que alarmo a Momo.

¿Problemas? ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Momo muy consternada a Mea.

Kotegawa-Senpai, se ha enamorado de otro chico – Dijo Mea a Momo, que se enfadó.

¡Estas bromeando! ¡Kotegawa-San ama a Rito-San! – Dijo Momo muy molesta a Mea.

Pues al parecer ya encontró a alguien más – Dijo Mea a Momo, con calma.

No te creo… ¡Eres una mentirosa, solo lo haces para molestar! – Dijo Momo acusando a Mea de mentirosa.

No estoy mintiendo, es la verdad; Momo-Chan tienes que creerme – Dijo Mea a Momo, que al parecer estaba creyendo lo que Mea le dijo.

Bien ¿Y quién es ese bastardo? Para que lo elimine, nadie me arruinara mi plan Harem – Dijo Momo con ira y como Yandere.

Bien, pero antes no te asustes – Dijo Mea a Momo.

Los humanos no me dan miedo, así que no hay problema – Dijo Momo muy arrogante a Mea, sin saber que ella le dirá otra cosa.

Él no es humano… - Dijo Mea, que hizo que Momo se intrigara.

¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Mea-Chan? – Pregunto Momo a Mea, sobre quien es el.

Él no es humano, él es de la galaxia de Andrómeda – Dijo Mea a Momo que se empezó a asustar.

¿De…la ga…galaxia de… de… Andrómeda? – Dijo Momo con nudo en la garganta.

Si, Momo-Chan…el Príncipe heredero de Umbara… está aquí en la Tierra – Dijo Mea que hizo que Momo le diera mucho miedo.

Estas bromeando… ¿Si? Es solo una broma ¿Verdad? – Dijo Momo, esperando que solo fueran otra de las bromas de Mea.

No…no lo es, es enserio. Él está aquí en la Tierra – Dijo Mea muy seriamente a Momo.

Esto es malo, muy muy malo, los Umbarianos son de las razas más temibles del Universo, hasta mi padre les teme – Dijo Momo muy asustada.

Por eso debemos alejar a Kotegawa-Senpai de él, sino ella correrá un grave peligro – Dijo Mea a Momo.

Tienes razón Mea-Chan, si ella está con él, su vida corre peligro – Dijo Momo a Mea.

Por eso le debemos alertar a todos, que el Príncipe de Umbara está aquí, no podemos dejar que se relacionen con el – Dijo Mea.

Bien, pero antes debemos encontrarlo, sino será muy tarde para el planeta, sino para toda la Vía Láctea – Dijo Momo, preparándose para lo peor.

Unos días después, Yui seguía triste y al parecer no quería hacer su trabajo en la escuela.

Oh no ahí viene la prefecta de disciplina – Dijo un alumno que hacia alboroto, que lo detuvo cuando vio llegar a Yui, pero ella lejos de ponerse dura, paso de largo con la vista caída.

¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a Kotegawa? – Dijo una alumna ante la actitud desinteresada de Yui.

Normalmente ella nos regaña, pero ahora la veo cabizbaja – Dijo otro alumno viendo a Yui.

¡Sigamos con el relajo, Yeah! – Dijo otro alumno reanudando el caos en el pasillo-

Después a la hora del almuerzo, todos hablaban de porque Yui estaba triste.

¿Por qué Yui esta triste? – Dijo Risa.

No lo sé, ella no es así – Dijo Run.

Pobre Kotegawa-San, espero que este bien – Dijo Haruna.

Yuuki, ¿acaso tú no tienes nada que ver? – Dijo Risa acusando falsamente a Rito.

No, yo no le hice nada a Kotegawa, lo juro – Dijo Rito defendiéndose.

Risa, deja Rito, él no le hizo nada a Yui – Dijo Lala defendiendo a Rito.

Pero aun así ¿Qué le paso a Kotegawa-San? – Pregunto Haruna, viendo a Yui con la mirada caída.

A la salida, Yui estaba pensando, si Isoroku estaba con "ella".

¿Por qué, porque cuando creo encontrar al chico correcto, él ya está con alguna otra? ¿Acaso es mi castigo por odiar a los hombres? – Pensaba Yui, al pasar por el parque y al ver hacia él, vio a Isoroku en un árbol viendo como siempre las nubes del cielo.

Pero Yui se sentía herida, y temía que el ya no la vería con los mismos ojos, así que decidió seguir hasta su casa. Pero Isoroku la vio y le hablo.

¡Yui, hola! ¿Eh? ¡Oye Yui, te estoy hablando! – Dijo Isoroku, pero Yui lo ignoraba.

Me está llamando, pero no puedo verlo a los ojos, no puedo, él ya tiene novia – Decía Yui en voz baja, mientras seguía caminando. Pero entonces Isoroku se paró delante de ella.

¿Por qué me ignoras Yui, acaso te hice algo? – Preguntaba Isoroku a Yui.

No, tu no me hiciste nada, yo me equivoque contigo Isoroku-Kun, ahora déjame pasar – Dijo Yui sin mucha emoción a su amigo, que solo lo rodeo y siguió su camino hasta que el la detuvo.

¿Qué tienes Yui? Esta no eres tú, dime por favor ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Isoroku deteniendo a Yui.

¡Suéltame y déjame sola! – Decía Yui, mientras trataba de soltarse de Isoroku.

No hasta que me digas que tienes. Éramos amigos, pero ahora me tratas como un desconocido ¿Qué pasa Yui? ¡Dímelo! – Dijo Isoroku a Yui.

Me lastimas, déjame por favor – Dijo Yui. En ese instante Isoroku la soltó pero le dio un abrazo, cosa que la dejo sorprendida.

Isoroku-Kun… - Dijo Yui mientras era abrazada por Isoroku.

Yui, dime que pasa ¿Por qué actúas así? – Dijo Isoroku con voz compasiva, entonces Yui decidió hablar.

Porque…ese día que fui a tu casa…tu…tu…¡Tu novia estaba ahí! – Dijo Yui a Isoroku, pero él se rio.

¿De qué te estas riendo? – Preguntaba Yui.

¿Acaso eres una tonta? Ella no es mi novia – Dijo Isoroku a Yui, cosa que la calmo.

¿Eh? – Dijo Yui.

Ella es mi hermana menor, y vino a cuidarme – Explico Isoroku a Yui, pero ella se sentía como una tonta, por haberle armado una escena así a Isoroku.

Isoroku-Kun… perdóname, por favor, no sabía que ella era tu hermana – Dijo Yui llorando, pero el solo la abrazo y la calmo.

Tranquila Yui, además no cambiaría mi amistad contigo por nada del mundo - Dijo Isoroku suavemente a Yui cosa que la tranquilizo, e instintivamente ella lo abrazo e Isoroku se sorprendió.

Yui… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Isoroku totalmente sorprendido.

Gracias por ser mi amigo Isoroku-San – Dijo Yui.

No agradezcas Yui, siempre lo seré – Dijo Isoroku.

Tras el abrazo, él debía regresar a su casa que estaba lejos.

Bueno Yui, nos vemos y cuídate – Dijo Isoroku despidiéndose de Yui.

Si, nos vemos después – Dijo Yui despidiéndose de su amigo.

Y tras irse, noto que su corazón latía y ella se puso a pensar.

Es verdad… ahora lo sé, me gustas Isoroku-Kun, pero también me gusta Yuuki-Kun…pero espero algún día poder elegir por uno de los dos – Decía Yui mientras veía como se iba Isoroku.

Pero no veía que Momo y Mea los estaban espiando.

Te lo dije Momo-Chan, es el Príncipe de Umbara, está aquí y ya cautivo a Kotegawa-Senpai – Dijo Mea a Momo.

Es verdad Mea-Chan, es malo; por eso debo recordarle Kotegawa-San lo bueno que es Rito-San y así deshacerme del otro – Dijo Momo.

Iré a hablar con el – Dijo Mea, saliendo a buscarlo.

Espera Mea-Chan… - Dijo Momo.

Mientras con Isoroku, estaba feliz porque las cosas con Yui estaban bien. Pero en ese instante apareció Mea.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Isoroku-San, o ¿Quieres que te llame por tu nombre verdadero? ¿Príncipe Ahsokamaru de Umbara? – Dijo Mea a Isoroku, revelando su verdadero nombre e Identidad.

Kurosaki Mea… así que me has encontrado – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Mea con ojos siniestros.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 3: Un día con Isoroku

Después de una pequeña discusión; la amistad entre Yui e Isoroku se ha intensificado y ahora Yui admite que posiblemente le gusta Isoroku. Y ahora Isoroku, es interceptado por Mea y tienen una charla.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Isoroku-San, o ¿Quieres que te llame por tu nombre verdadero? ¿Príncipe Ahsokamaru de Umbara? – Dijo Mea a Isoroku, revelando su verdadero nombre e Identidad.

Kurosaki Mea… así que me has encontrado – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Mea con ojos siniestros.

¿Qué es lo que haces en la Tierra? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – Interrogaba Mea al príncipe.

Bien, estoy de vacaciones en la Tierra, bueno es normal que ahora estén muchos alienígenas aquí desde que Lala-Chan está aquí – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Si Kotegawa-Senpai supiera la clase de ser que eres – Dijo Mea al príncipe.

Hmph… Se ve que aún no olvidas el alboroto que hice en el planeta Orauten – Dijo Ahsokamaru sin mucha importancia.

Tú hiciste que mucha gente sufriera… - Dijo Mea al parecer recordando lo que paso en ese planeta.

Se lo merecían, nadie se mete con mi familia, ni mi planeta; eso te incluye a ti – Dijo Ahsokamaru amenazando a Mea.

No te tengo miedo, monstruo – Dijo Mea sonando furiosa.

Pero en ese instante Ahsokamaru, agarro a Mea por el cuello y la levanto.

Escúchame despreciable enana, si te metes conmigo o con Yui; hare de tu vida un auténtico horror – Dijo Ahsokamaru amenazando a Mea, y ella estaba aterrada, era la primera vez que sentía miedo de verdad. Luego la soltó y se fue.

Cof…cof…cof… Maldito Umbariano, no te saldrás con la tuya – Dijo Mea recuperándose.

Unos días después; Ahsokamaru estaba descansando en un parque, cuando vio a una chica que se le hacía familiar y al ver quien era la llamo.

¡Hola Run-Chan! – Dijo Ahsokamaru saludando a Run.

¿Eh? ¡Vaya, pero si es Ahsokamaru-Kun! – Dijo Run muy alegre, saludando a su viejo amigo.

Tiempo de no verte, pequeña Memorizian – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Run.

Oye, yo ya madure, y si ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya estas más alto desde la última vez que te vi – Dijo Run inspeccionando al Umbariano.

Y tú sigues igual de adorable, por cierto ¿Aun te cambias de género al estornudar? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru a Run.

No, ya me separe de Ren, y está ya soy yo - Dijo Run.

Sorprendente – Dijo sorprendido Ahsokamaru.

¿Y qué haces en la Tierra? – Pregunto Run.

Pues… vine a tomarme unas vacaciones de eso del asunto del "Príncipe Heredero" – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Es verdad, pronto serás el nuevo Rey de Umbara, pero te noto que no te interesa ser rey, a ti nunca te intereso nada de eso – Dijo Run recordando el pasado.

Pues es verdad, ser Rey es mucha responsabilidad y no solo Umbara dependerá de mí, sino toda la Galaxia de Andrómeda, y mantener la paz y la justicia en la galaxia – Dijo Ahsokamaru explicando lo duro que es ser un rey.

¿Entonces, supongo que abdicaras el trono? – Preguntaba Run.

Pues no lo sé, quizás mi estancia en la Tierra me haga reflexionar sobre eso – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Ya veo… - Dijo Run.

Y ya sé que eres una importante y famosa Idol – Dijo Ahsokamaru que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por ahí.

Si, sabes espero con eso conquistar el corazón de Rito-Kun – Dijo Run muy feliz de mencionar a su amado.

Ese Rito-San es muy popular, tanto como con las Humanas como con las demás alienígenas – Dijo Ahsokamaru mencionando a Rito.

Lo sé, es tan guapo, atento, amable y muy buena persona – Dijo Run mencionando algunos atributos de Rito.

Sí, es un buen tipo, y me agrada – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Oye Ahsokamaru-Kun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Pregunto Run a Ahsokamaru.

Claro Run-Chan, ya que somos amigos desde hace muchos años – Dijo Ahsokamaru muy amablemente a Run.

¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta, Ahsokamaru-Kun? – Dijo Run, y en ese momento Ahsokamaru pensó en Yui.

Bueno… me gustan las que son fuertes, seguras de sí mismas, que amen el orden y que tengan respeto – Dijo Ahsokamaru revelando en tipo de chica que le gusta.

Oh… como Kotegawa Yui – Dijo Run muy picara, cosa que sonrojo a Ahsokamaru.

¿De…de que estas…hablando…Kotegawa…Yui…? – Dijo Ahsokamaru rojo como tomate, nervioso y negándolo.

Jajajajaja, lo sabía, te gusta Yui, te gusta Yui, a Ahsokamaru-Kun le gustan las serias – Dijo Run mientras se reía y jugaba con Ahsokamaru.

Por lo visto Run-Chan sigue siendo la misma de siempre – Pensaba Ahsokamaru.

Bueno fue genial verte, pero debo irme a otro lugar – Dijo Run.

Ok, fue bueno volver a verte Run-Chan – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Nos vemos – Dijo Run despidiéndose.

Cuídate – Dijo Ahsokamaru despidiéndose.

Más tarde ese día, el príncipe salió a comprar algo de Yakisoba para comer, y cerca de ahí había un puesto de Taiyaki y era frecuentado por Yami y al voltear vio a Ahsokamaru y se acercó.

Discúlpame… - Dijo Yami acercándose a Ahsokamaru.

¿Si? ¿Necesita algo, señorita? – Dijo Ahsokamaru volteando para ver a la que le hablaba.

Perdone, buen príncipe Ahsokamaru de Umbara, no sabía que era usted – Dijo Yami, haciendo una reverencia ante Ahsokamaru.

No hagas eso Yami-Chan, me da pena, además los humanos nos miran – Dijo Ahsokamaru ante Yami.

Lo siento, pero no esperaba que usted, un poderoso príncipe, estuviera aquí en la Tierra – Dijo Yami.

Pues son unas vacaciones, y que mejor sitio que la Tierra – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Ya veo… por cierto. Ya se lo de su padre, y lo siento mucho – Dijo Yami.

Tranquila Yami-Chan, además nada vive para siempre, pero bueno, se ve que tú también te relajas aquí en la Tierra – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

No se crea buen príncipe, debo matar a cierta persona – Dijo Yami.

Mientras no sea yo…todo bien – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Jamás le haría eso, nunca me atrevería a atacarlo, además Yuuki Rito es mi objetivo – Dijo Yami.

Bueno, ese Yuuki-San es muy popular, nos vemos Yami-Chan – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Nos vemos, su majestad – Dijo Yami.

Después del encuentro con Yami, el príncipe que salió a comprar unos víveres para él y en el establecimiento identifico a otra persona conocida. Pero Ella lo reconoció primero.

Oye Ane-ue, el tipo de ahí se me hace conocido – Dijo Nana viendo a la persona, que Lala reconoció al instante.

Espera Nana… ¡Pero si es Ahsokamaru! – Dijo Lala.

¿Ahsokamaru-Sama? – Pregunto Nana.

Hola, Ahsokamaru, tiempo de no verte – Saludaba Lala.

Oh, Lala-Chan, si ya ha sido mucho tiempo, y miren quien está ahí es la pequeña Nana – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su otra amiga de la infancia.

Un gusto verle otra vez, Ahsokamaru-Sama – Saludo Nana cortésmente.

Hola Nana-Chan, Por cierto… ¿Momo-Chan, no está con ustedes hoy? – Pregunto el príncipe notando la ausencia de la menor de las tres hermanas.

Pues quien sabe dónde está Momo, lo único que dijo es que iba a reunirse con Mea-San – Dijo Nana, y eso alerto a Ahsokamaru.

Lo siento debo irme, me gusto verlas otra vez, Chao – Dijo Ahsokamaru despidiéndose de Lala y Nana.

Adiós Ahsokamaru – Dijo Lala despidiéndose de su amigo.

Mientras con Yui salió ese día a hacer lo que más le gusta, ver gatos en la tienda de mascotas, y por obra del destino Ahsokamaru estaba comprando algo ahí y al salir de la tienda vio a Yui.

Hola Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru saludando a Yui.

H…hola…Iso…Isoroku-Kun – Dijo Yui muy nerviosa y sorprendida de haberse encontrado con él.

¿Y qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

Pues…vine a ver…gatos… - Dijo Yui muy apenada.

¿Enserio? A mí me encantan los gatos – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿De verdad? – Pregunto muy sorprendida Yui.

Si, para mí son animales, con gracia, elegancia y mucho misterio – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Si es verdad, son muy lindos animales. Pero se ve que compraste algo – Dijo Yui notando las compras.

Ah esto, pues para mi gatita – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Tienes un gato? – Pregunto Yui.

Si, ella vive conmigo, de hecho ella y yo vivimos solos – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Ya veo – Dijo Yui.

¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a mi casa? – Dijo Ahsokamaru invitando a Yui.

¿Eh? ¿Yo…pero…pero? ¿Seguro no hay problema? – Dijo Yui totalmente nerviosa.

No hay problema, además seguro quieres conocer el lugar donde vivo, ven vamos – Dijo Ahsokamaru agarrando paso, mientras con Yui estaba nerviosa.

Cielos…al fin conoceré donde vive Isoroku-Kun…espero que no note lo que he estado empezando a sentir por el…aún es muy pronto – Dijo Yui que caminaba detrás de Ahsokamaru.

Y una vez en casa de Ahsokamaru, Yui noto lo austero que era donde vivía, una televisión pequeña, una mesa en el centro, una cocina pequeña, una sala pequeña, tres habitaciones y un baño.

Azusa, ya llegue – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Azusa? – Pregunto Yui.

Si, así se llama mi gatita, oh mira ahí está – Dijo Ahsokamaru que vio como salía su gatita de su habitación.

Azusa es una gata pequeña de pelaje negro, con la punta de la cola, sus patitas y su vientre de color blanco, sus ojos son de color naranja, y al ver a su amo, esta empieza a acariciarle la pierna y ronronearle.

Que linda – Dijo Yui al ver a la gatita.

Si esta es mi pequeña Azusa – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

En eso Azusa mira a Yui por un instante, y ella la llama.

Ven, ven linda gatita – Dijo Yui llamando a Azusa. Entonces Azusa se acercó a ella y rápidamente se acercó a ella y la comenzó a acariciarla y ronronearle; Ahsokamaru estaba sorprendido.

Increíble, normalmente a Azusa no le gustan los extraños, ella les bufa y les trata de arañar – Dijo Ahsokamaru sorprendido.

Y mientras Azusa estaba con Yui; Ahsokamaru la invito a comer y ella acepto. Después de comer fueron a la pequeña sala y conversaron un poco más sobre ellos.

Y dime Isoroku-Kun ¿De dónde eres? – Pregunto Yui.

Pues…nací en Tokio, pero desde niño mis padres se han mudado constantemente por el trabajo y he recorrido casi todo el mundo – Dijo Ahsokamaru inventando, pues Yui no debía saber que él era alienígena.

Wow, ¿Entonces has viajado por todo el mundo? Seguro tienes muchos amigos – Dijo Yui.

No te creas Yui, siempre he viajado mucho, y hacer amigos me era muy difícil, siempre íbamos a cualquier país, no sabía cómo relacionarme – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

No lo sabía… - Dijo Yui que fue interrumpida.

Pero sabes…desde que regrese a Japón, tuve el presentimiento que conocería a una gran persona, y por lo visto eres tu – Dijo Ahsokamaru, lo cual provoco que Yui se sonrojara.

Luego Yui le revelo un poco más de ella, y sin duda lo que le dijo Ahsokamaru a Run era verdad, Yui era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a él. Después siguieron hablando.

Y desde entonces… fue como vine aquí – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Ya veo… ¿Pero crees que las cosas mejoren entre tú y tu papá? – Pregunto Yui.

No lo sé, quizás algún día – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Oye Isoroku-Kun – Dijo Yui.

¿Si, Yui? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Desde aquel día en que te conocí he querido darte las gracias, por haberme ayudado – Dijo Yui.

No agradezcas, además no me gusta ver a las chicas pasar por momentos así – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Pero sabes algo más – Dijo Yui.

Dime, soy todo oído – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Mi corazón esta indeciso – Dijo Yui, que consterno a Ahsokamaru.

¿Eh? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Veras, me gusta un chico, pero el siempre está rodeado de muchas chicas, y creo que mi amor por él es solo una ilusión, pero me duele – Dijo Yui que sentía que iba a llorar.

Lo sé, tu amas a Yuuki-San es un gran sujeto – Dijo Ahsokamaru, que fue interrumpido por Yui.

¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto Yui.

Digamos que se leer los sentimientos de las personas – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Pero, ahora hay alguien más en mi vida – Dijo Yui.

¿Alguien más? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Si, y él es todo un misterio para mí – Dijo Yui.

¿Un misterio para ti? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

En ese instante, Yui comenzó a acercarse a él y lo miro directo a sus profundos ojos negros que la cautivaron.

Este…Yui ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo Ahsokamaru, consternado ante Yui.

Isoroku-Kun…tu...tu…me gustas – Dijo Yui mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero Yui, tu amas a Yuuki-San – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Sí, pero también me han nacido sentimientos por ti – Dijo Yui, que se seguía acercando más a él.

Yui, para por favor – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Por favor… quiero saber, si yo también te gusto – Dijo Yui.

En ese instante, ambos jóvenes estaban delante uno del otro y mirándose a los ojos, y lentamente se estaban acercando para juntar sus labios.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 4: Charla de amigos y el plan de Momo y Mea.

Tras pasar un día con Isoroku; Yui Kotegawa ha decidido volver a empezar en el amor. Pero lo que no sospecha es que se está maquinando un plan en contra de su novio que secretamente es el Príncipe Heredero de Umbara.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito seas Ahsokamaru de Umbara! ¡Robarle a Kotegawa-San al pobre Rito-San! – Decía muy enfada Momo, al enterarse que ella y Ahsokamaru estaban juntos.

Te lo dije Momo-Chan, todos los Umbarianos son iguales – Dijo Mea.

¡Hasta aquí! ¡Ahora esto es personal! – Dijo Momo.

Momo-Chan, espera, no vayas sola a enfrentarlo – Dijo Mea preocupada.

¡Voy a hacerlo pagar! – Decía Momo totalmente sumergida en ira.

Pero si vas tu sola, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te haría; Además ni yo puedo hacerle frente, ni tú. Porque si lo atacas te arriesgas a declararle la guerra a Umbara, recuerda que tu padre hizo grandes sacrificios para hacer la paz con ellos – Dijo Mea, y esa palabras convencieron a Momo.

¿Pero entonces como me deshago de el? – Pregunto Momo.

Pues… si quieres acabar con él, que mejor que otro Umbariano – Dijo Mea, y esa opción le fascino a Momo.

Sigue hablando – Dijo Momo interesada en el plan de Mea.

Y ya sé a quién podemos pedirle ayuda – Dijo Mea.

¿A quién? – Pregunto Momo.

A la princesa de Umbara, Chandragupta-Chan – Dijo Mea.

¿La Hermana menor de ese monstruo? – Dijo Momo asombrada.

Si, que mejor que una persona de la casa real de Umbara para ponerlo en su lugar, además tú te llevas bien con ella ¿No es así? – Dijo Mea.

Si, de todos esos monstruos, con Chandragupta-San es con quien mejor tengo una amistad – Dijo Momo.

Esta decidido, debemos contactarla y así ella lo hará razonar, se ira de aquí, y todos felices – Dijo Mea.

Lo haremos, vete despidiendo de Kotegawa-San, Ahsokamaru-San – Dijo Momo muy maquiavélicamente.

Mientras con Rito, se dispuso a ir a comprar unas cosas para Mikan y de la prisa choco con una persona.

Discúlpeme, no me fije por donde iba – Dijo Rito disculpándose.

Tranquilo, no pasó nada, ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? – Dijo el joven dándole la mano a Rito para que se parara.

Gracias, disculpa las molestias – Dijo Rito.

No es nada, Yuuki-San – Dijo el joven.

¿Espera me conoces? – Pregunto Rito muy sorprendido.

Si, eres el chico más popular de la preparatoria Sainan – Dijo el joven.

¿Y cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Rito.

Soy, Kawamoto Isoroku – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Rito.

Un placer, pero creo que ya sabes mi nombre, jejejeje – Dijo Rito.

Bueno Yuuki-San, nos vemos – Dijo Ahsokamaru despidiéndose.

Adiós – Dijo Rito despidiéndose.

Después del encuentro con Ahsokamaru; Rito compro lo necesario para la cena de esa noche, y mientras Mikan preparaba la cena; Rito y las hermanas Deviluke conversan.

Oye, fue bueno haberlo visto de nuevo después de muchos años – Dijo Lala.

Si Ane-Ue, ya han sido casi como 7 años – Dijo Nana.

¿A quién? – Pregunto Rito.

A un viejo amigo nuestro – Dijo Lala.

¿Y es una alienígena? – Pregunto Rito.

Pero en ese instante Momo que escuchaba todo hablo.

Si, y es un monstruo – Dijo Momo de forma muy acusadora.

¿Monstruo? – Dijo Rito.

Momo ¡Deja de juzgarlo! El que no te caiga bien, no significa que debas juzgarle – Dijo Lala regañando a Momo.

Tú no sabes nada Onee-Sama, él es malo, todos los de su especie lo son – Dijo Momo.

Ya basta Momo, no permitiré que sigas insultando a Ahsokamaru-Sama – Dijo Nana.

¿Ahsokamaru? – Pregunto Rito.

Si, el príncipe heredero de Umbara, pero él es malo – Dijo Momo.

Momo, no permitiré que hables mal, ni de él, ni de su raza – Dijo Lala, alzándole la voz a Momo.

¡La cena esta lista! – Grito Mikan, llamando a todos a cenar.

Pero durante esta se sentía una gran tensión en el ambiente, principalmente entre las tres hermanas Deviluke y Rito y Mikan la sentían; tras cenar Rito decidió averiguar más de los Umbarianos así que le pregunto a Lala que eran.

Oye Lala ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo Rito.

Claro Rito, puedes preguntarme – Dijo Lala con una sonrisa.

¿Quiénes o que cosa son los Umbarianos? ¿Y porque Momo les tiene como que aberración por ellos? – Pregunto Rito.

Pues… - Dijo Lala que fue interrumpida por Zastin.

Los Umbarianos; Mukou-Dono, son una especie de alienígenas nativos de la Galaxia de Andrómeda. Y como su nombre lo dice, son oriundos del planeta Umbara – Dijo Zastin, en sus típicas apariciones.

¿Zastin, que haces aquí, acaso planeas matarme de un susto? – Dijo Rito a Zastin.

Y hay más; en apariencia los Umbarianos son como los humanos, pero la diferencia es que ellos tienen poderes y se cree que pueden vivir el doble que un humano, pero la verdad a ciencia cierta casi nadie sabe nada de ellos – Dijo Zastin explicando lo poco o mucho que sabía de los Umbarianos.

¿Y cómo es Umbara? – Pregunto una vez más Rito.

Pues, es uno de los planetas más hermosos del Universo; sus verdes praderas, sus bosques y selvas, lleno de lagos y ríos cristalinos, y sus hermosas ciudades – Dijo Lala, recordando como es Umbara.

Si lo es, es verdaderamente hermoso – Dijo Nana.

La última vez que estuvimos ahí fue hace 10 años, cuando aún vivía el rey Brahmagupta – Dijo Lala.

Si, ahora Umbara dentro de poco tendrá un nuevo Rey, y es su hijo Ahsokamaru-Sama – Dijo Nana.

Ahsokamaru, ¿Y porque Momo, le tiene odio a el? – Dijo Rito.

Ni siquiera lo sé, solo sé que ella está mal en juzgarlo – Dijo Lala.

Pero Momo que estaba escuchando, dijo ella misma la razón de su odio.

Lo odio a él, por lo que paso en el planeta Otauren, toda esa gente, los hizo sufrir, por eso lo odio, por ser un monstruo – Dijo Momo, recordando lo que paso.

Bueno, en cualquier caso, sé que nadie debe juzgar a nadie, si tan siquiera conocerlo – Dijo Rito.

Tienes razón Rito, además espero que algún día Momo deje de odiarle – Dijo Nana.

Bueno, que pasen buenas noches – Dijo Rito despidiéndose de las hermanas.

Pero esa noche Momo, tomo un invento de su hermana Lala.

Con esto, Kotegawa-San no te podrá entender, y así será tu pago – Dijo Momo tomando el invento de su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente, Rito estaba más curioso de saber más de Ahsokamaru y de su enigmática raza, así que fue a buscar a Yami que estaba comiendo Taiyaki.

Hola Yami – Dijo Rito saludando a Yami.

Yuuki Rito, vienes a mí para que te mate – Dijo Yami.

Nada de eso, solo venía a preguntarte algo – Dijo Rito.

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Yami.

¿Tú conoces a un príncipe alienígena de nombre; Ahsokamaru? – Pregunto Rito.

¿Te refieres a Ahsokamaru de Umbara? – Dijo Yami.

¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Rito.

Si, lo conozco, en mis primeros días de asesina, vagaba sin rumbo por toda la galaxia, y un día me estaba muriendo de hambre…creía que sería mi fin, pero entonces alguien me recogió de donde estaba y me llevo a un refugio y ahí fui alimentada, y él se presentó como el príncipe de Umbara Ahsokamaru – Dijo Yami recordando como conoció a Ahsokamaru.

Ya veo – Dijo Rito.

Por eso, Yuuki Rito es que le conozco a él y desde ese día estoy en deuda con el – Dijo Yami.

Bueno, eso es todo Yami, nos vemos – Dijo Rito despidiéndose.

Nos vemos después, Yuuki Rito…y no bajes la guardia o te asesinare – Dijo Yami despidiéndose.

Tras la charla con Yami, Rito aún tenía muchas dudas sobre el misterioso príncipe de Umbara y de su misteriosa raza, así que fue a donde Run a preguntarle. Y tras una graciosa escena, Rito entablo conversación con Run.

Run hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Dijo Rito a Run.

Si es sobre casarnos, claro que acepto Rito-Kun – Dijo Run tratando de abrazar a Rito.

No es eso tonta – Dijo Rito apartando a Run.

Eh… ¿Entonces qué es? – Dijo Run.

¿De casualidad, tú conoces a un príncipe de nombre; Ahsokamaru? – Pregunto Rito.

Si, lo conozco, de hecho hoy lo volví a encontrar, es mi amigo de la infancia junto a Lala y Nana – Dijo Run.

¿Lo conoces desde niña? – Pregunto Rito.

Si, él es una buena persona, casi como tu Rito-Kun, pero es un poquito más reservado – Dijo Run.

¿Y sabes cómo es su raza? – Pregunto Rito.

Pues… no recuerdo mucho de ellos, pero los Umbarianos son de las razas más poderosas del Universo, pero aunque son poderosos, no desean expandirse más de su Galaxia – Dijo Run.

Ya veo, así que tú tampoco sabes mucho de ellos – Dijo Rito algo decepcionado.

Pues ya hace mucho que no voy a Umbara, pero al menos te ayude un poco – Dijo Run.

Bueno, debo ir a ver a Mikado-Sensei, nos vemos luego – Dijo Rito.

Bye-bye Rito-Kun – Dijo Run despidiéndose de Rito.

Entonces Rito se encamino a la clínica de Mikado-Sensei, y al llegar fue recibido por Oshizu.

Hola Oshizu-Chan – Dijo Rito saludando a Oshizu.

Rito-Kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dijo Oshizu saludando a Rito.

¿De casualidad esta Mikado-Sensei? – Pregunto Rito.

Lo siento Rito-Kun, ella no está, dijo que regresaba e horas – Dijo Oshizu.

Ya veo, bueno nos vemos – Dijo Rito.

De vuelta con él, estaba muy afligido de que nadie le podía decir bien que son los Umbarianos.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué nadie me dice bien que son los Umbarianos? Necesito un milagro ¡Que alguien me diga que son los Umbarianos! – Dijo Rito algo molesto, y como caído del cielo se le apareció Ahsokamaru.

Yuuki-San – Dijo Ahsokamaru saludando a Rito.

¿Kawamoto-Kun? – Dijo Rito sorprendido de verlo.

¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

Sí, tengo un problema que quiero resolver – Dijo Rito.

Pues, si quieres te puedo ayudar – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Rito.

No lo creo, mi problema no es de este mundo – Dijo Rito.

Pues, tampoco soy de este mundo – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Rito que lo dejo sorprendido.

¿Qué? ¿Un momento…acaso tú eres un…? – Dijo Rito impresionado.

Vamos a un lugar más privado, hay humanos cerca – Dijo Ahsokamaru, que llevo a Rito a un puente que casi nadie frecuentaba, y ahí charlaron.

Kawamoto, si tu dijiste que no eres de este mundo, significa que tú eres un… - Dijo Rito que de inmediato le hablo Ahsokamaru.

Asi es Yuuki-San, yo soy un alienígena – Dijo Ashokamaru a Rito.

¿En serio? Pues la verdad pareces un humano, digo, no tienes rasgos que te delaten como una cola o cambiar de sexo al estornudar, nada – Dijo Rito.

Pues mira esto – Dijo Ahsokamaru, levantando la mano hacia el agua del rio y esta comenzó a moverse a su voluntad, cosa que dejo impresionado a Rito.

I…increíble – Dijo Rito impresionado por lo que hacía Ahsokamaru.

Y esto es solo una mínima fracción de mi poder – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Esto es irreal, simplemente irreal – Dijo Rito asombrado.

Es mi poder telequinetico, todos en mi planeta podemos hacerlo, solo que algunos lo tenemos más avanzado, y si mi raza es la Umbariana – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Rito que lo dejo sin palabras.

¿Eres… un… un…Umbariano? – Pregunto Rito.

Así es, mi verdadero nombre es Ahsokamaru – Dijo el príncipe revelando su identidad.

Entonces ¿Tú eres aquel que mencionan Lala, Nana, Momo, Run y Yami? – Dijo Rito.

Si, y sabes La Tierra también es un hermoso lugar, si siguen avanzando en tecnología, serán una de las grandes razas de Universo – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Dime Ahsokamaru, tengo mucho que preguntarte sobre ti y tu raza – Dijo Rito.

Pues, tu pregunta y yo responderé – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y así se pasaron la tarde charlando sobre la misteriosa raza Umbariana y sobre como es Umbara. Rito estaba asombrado de oír como eran ellos.

Fue increíble, jamás creí que hubiera una raza como la Umbariana en todo el Universo – Dijo Rito muy feliz de que un Umbariano le haya aclarado todo a él.

Sí, pero al parecer muchas razas nos odian – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Rito,

¿Pero porque? – Dijo Rito.

Quizás es porque nuestros poderes, nos han dado mala fama, pero no los culpo, muchos de los míos han abusado de sus poderes y nos han hecho ver como monstruos ante los demás – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

No es verdad, tú eres una gran persona, y creo que tu poder es fantástico, aquí en la tierra es como ser un superhéroe – Dijo Rito, cosa que animo al príncipe.

Gracias Yuuki-San, ahora lo veo, ahora sé porque muchas chicas te quieren, eres una persona honesta, de buenos sentimientos, amable y generosa, por eso es que Yui te ama tanto, si ella supiera quien soy en verdad, quizás ella nunca más quisiera volver a verme – Dijo Ahsokamaru mencionando a Yui, cosa que impresiono mucho a Rito.

¿Te refieres a Kotegawa? – Dijo Rito.

Si, ella me dijo que tú le gustas a ella, pero sin embargo ella esta confundida entre tú y yo, pero si tú amas a Yui, solo me alejare de ella – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

No, espera un momento Ahsokamaru, solo puedo ver a Kotegawa como una amiga, porque yo amo a otra persona, pero dime como sabes eso – Dijo Rito.

Pues otro de mis poderes es leer el corazón y la mente de las personas – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Entiendo, pero ella es solo mi amiga – Dijo Rito.

Ya veo… eres todo un caso Yuuki-San – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Entonces dime ¿Tu amas a Kotegawa? – Pregunto Rito a Ahsokamaru.

La verdad…yo… - Dijo Ahsokamaru a Rito.

Se honesto ¿La amas? – Pregunto Rito una vez más al príncipe.

Si, en verdad la amo, pero creo que debo dejarla ir – Dijo Ahsokamaru

No lo hagas, si es por mí, me mantendré alejado de ella, solo no… - Dijo Rito que fue interrumpido por el príncipe.

No es eso Yuuki-San, solo no quiero que ella sepa que soy un alienígena, por eso debo alejarme de ella, pero ahora en ti veo a un amigo muy importante – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Tú ahora eres también mi amigo – Dijo Rito.

Y tras darse la mano, se despidieron; pero Rito estaba intranquilo, porque antes de que el príncipe se fuera le pidió que nunca le revelara a Yui su verdadero nombre, identidad, ni lugar de origen. Pero Rito sabía que Yui al fin había encontrado al hombre de su vida. Mientras con Ahsokamaru, le había escrito una nota de despedida a Yui en la que le revelaba su amor, pero que era imposible, y tras guardarla, el salió a ver las estrellas.

Vaya con la luz de esta ciudad, es difícil verlas – Dijo Ahsokamaru viendo el cielo nocturno.

Cierto, pero pronto las veras de regreso en tu planeta – Dijo una voz que alerto al príncipe.

¡Tú eres…! – Dijo Ahsokamaru a la voz, pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque un rayo lo golpeo.

Buenas noches, principito, jajajajajajaja – Dijo la voz riéndose.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 5: Con Sentimientos Honestos

Tras revelarle su identidad a Rito. Ahsokamaru ha decidido que por el bien de Yui debe regresar a Umbara.

Vaya con la luz de esta ciudad, es difícil verlas – Dijo Ahsokamaru viendo el cielo nocturno.

Cierto, pero pronto las veras de regreso en tu planeta – Dijo una voz que alerto al príncipe.

¡Tú eres…! – Dijo Ahsokamaru a la voz, pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque un rayo lo golpeo.

Buenas noches, principito, jajajajajajaja – Dijo la voz riéndose.

Y tras el ataque, la persona que se alejó no era otra que Momo, y después Ahsokamaru se recuperó pero no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le paso.

¿Qué me paso? Estoy seguro que ella era Momo, la hermana de Lala ¿Pero porque lo hizo? – Decía Ahsokamaru recuperándose.

¿A…amo…eres…eres tú? – Dijo una voz.

¿Amo? ¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

Soy yo Azusa – Dijo la voz.

¿Azusa? Es oficial algo me hizo Momo, estoy alucinando – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

No lo estas amo, aquí estoy – Dijo Azusa acercándose a su amo.

¿Espera un momento? ¿Cómo es que te entiendo Azusa? – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su gatita.

Pues mírese en el espejo – Dijo Azusa a su amo.

Entonces él fue en dirección a su habitación, pero por el camino vio que su casa era más grande de lo normal, y al verse en el espejo; Ahsokamaru se sorprendió,

Un momento. ¡Me convertí en un gato! – Dijo Ahsokamaru asombrado de lo que veía en el espejo.

Pues, es un lindo gato amo – Decía Azusa, tratando de calmar a su amo.

Esto es malo, realmente malo; no puedo dejar que Yui, ni nadie me va así como gato, pero debo ir a buscar a Lala-Chan para que me devuelva a la normalidad – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Bueno, hasta que eso pase, supongo que se quedara así – Dijo Azusa.

Pues si no hay remedio – Dijo Ahsokamaru, subiendo a su cama y durmiendo como gato.

A la mañana siguiente Ahsokamaru salió de su departamento en dirección de la casa de Rito, por el camino vio a mucha gente y estaba pensativo.

Demonios, esto es indignante, yo el heredero al trono de Umbara convertido en un gato – Decía Ahsokamaru sin ver.

Pero mientras caminaba, una persona se detuvo a verlo, y no era otra que Yui.

¿Yui? – Dijo Ahsokamaru al ver a Yui, mientras le trataba de hablar.

Qué lindo gatito – Dijo Yui al ver al gato, sin sospechar que era Ahsokamaru.

Yui gracias al cielo que te encuentro, deprisa llévame a la casa de Yuuki-San – Decía Ahsokamaru a Yui, pero como era un gato ella no lo entendía.

Ven aquí, ven aquí – Decía Yui llamándolo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Apúrate y llévame a casa de Yuuki-San! – Decía Ahsokamaru, pero como era un gato no podía hablar y solo hacia ruidos de gato, y Yui pensó que él estaba molesto.

Parece que el me odia – Dijo Yui dando la vuelta y yéndose de ahí.

¿Por qué? Espera, puedo usar mis poderes telepáticos para hablar con ella, Oye Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru usando sus poderes Umbarianos.

¿Isoroku-Kun? ¿Estás ahí? – Dijo Yui sorprendida de oír la voz de Ahsokamaru.

Si, aquí estoy – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Pero donde estas, no te veo por ningún lado – Dijo Yui buscando a Ahsokamaru que lo buscaba.

Mira aquí abajo estoy – Dijo de nuevo Ahsokamaru, mientras Yui miro abajo y vio al gato.

Esto no es gracioso, ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo Yui algo molesta.

Mírame soy yo, me convertí en un gato – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y Yui lo observaba y ella al no creerle se rio.

Jajajajajajaja Que buena broma Isoroku-Kun, ahora si me hiciste reír, jajajajaja – Dijo Yui riéndose.

¿No me crees, verdad? Bueno, solo hare esto – Dijo Ahsokamaru saltando a los brazos de Yui, y esta al verle los ojos lo reconoció.

¡Isoroku-Kun, eres un gato! – Grito Yui, asombrada de verlo convertido en un animal.

Si es lo que te trataba de decirte, soy un gato – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

¿Pero cómo? Espera un segundo como te puedo oír si eres un gato – Dijo Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Fue a causa de un invento de Lala-Chan, y como efecto secundario tengo poderes telepáticos – Dijo Ahsokamaru inventando a Yui, pues ella no debe saber que es alienígena.

¿De Lala-San? – Pregunto Yui.

Si, ahora vamos a casa de Yuuki-San para que ella me devuelva a la normalidad – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Está bien – Dijo Yui empezando a caminar, y cuando llegaron Ahsokamaru noto que habían pasado la casa de Rito.

Esto… Yui ¿A dónde me llevas? La casa de Yuuki-San es justo ahí – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Si, te llevare a mi casa primero – Dijo Yui.

¿A tu casa? No yo deseo volver a ser como era antes, vamos a la casa de Yuuki-San dije – Dijo Ahsokamaru, pero Yui lo ignoro; tras abrir la puerta de su casa y revisar que no estuviera nadie, entro junto a Ahsokamaru a su habitación y ahí estuvieron un largo tiempo.

Sabes, me gustaría que te quedaras como gatito, así podría cuidarte siempre – Dijo Yui acariciando a Ahsokamaru.

¿Eh? – Dijo Ahsokamaru ante el comentario de Yui.

Y le pediría a Lala-San, que también me transformara en gatita, así estaríamos juntos – Dijo Yui a Ahsokamaru, lo cual se imaginó a Yui convertida en gata, y él le pareció extraño su comentario.

¡En qué demonios piensas Yui! – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Perdona, bueno iré a la cocina por algo para ti, no tardo – Dijo Yui saliendo de su cuarto.

Mientras con Ahsokamaru se puso a investigar más en la casa de ella, él estaba algo sorprendido de donde vivía Yui, pero cuando menos lo esperaba el hermano de Yui entro en la casa.

Ya volví Isoroku-Kun, te traje algo de… ¿Isoroku – Kun? – Dijo Yui notando la ausencia de él, pero de pronto escucho un tumulto en la casa y era su hermano. Y cuando vio, su hermano perseguía a Ahsokamaru.

¡Vuelve aquí, gato pulguiento! – Dijo el hermano de Yui, persiguiendo a Ahsokamaru.

¡No, Onii-Chan, déjalo por favor! – Dijo Yui a su hermano que había agarrado a Ahsokamaru.

¡Quédate afuera, gato feo! – Dijo el hermano de Yui, echando fuera a Ahsokamaru.

¡Isoroku-Kun! – Dijo Yui saliendo de la casa y tomando a Ahsokamaru entre sus brazos.

¿Isoroku, acaso este gato pulgoso es tuyo Yui? – Pregunto el hermano de Yui.

Sí, es mío, y no dejare que lo lastimes – Dijo Yui con Ahsokamaru entre sus brazos.

Y una vez en su cuarto, Ahsokamaru bebió la leche que le trajo Yui, y ella se disculpó.

Perdón Isoroku-Kun, mi hermano siempre es así – Dijo Yui disculpándose,

Tranquila, además que hermano tan inusual tienes – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Lo sé, Oye; ¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí? – Dijo Yui.

Pues si no tengo más remedio. Pero yo dormiré en el suelo – Dijo Ahsokamaru, acomodándose en el suelo.

No, tú dormirás aquí a mi lado – Dijo Yui tomando a Ahsokamaru entre sus brazos y poniéndolo en su cama.

Pero… ¿Estas segura? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Lo estoy, además, seas gato o humano, me gustas – Dijo Yui.

Tú también – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Buenas noches – Dijo Yui.

Tú también, descansa – Dijo Ahsokamaru, acomodándose.

Pero esa noche; el príncipe heredero de Umbara, no podía conciliar el sueño, y solo se quedó mirando a Yui.

No puedo más, enserio ella me gusta, pero no puedo estar con ella, además ya cuando vuelva a la normalidad le diré quien soy – Dijo Ahsokamaru viendo a Yui.

A la mañana siguiente Yui fue con Ahsokamaru a casa de Rito, para que Lala lo devolviera a la normalidad. Tras abrir la puerta Rito vio a Yui con un gato en brazos.

¿Kotegawa? – Dijo Rito al ver a Yui.

Buenos días Yuuki-Kun – Dijo Yui saludando a Rito.

¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunto Rito ante la inesperada visita de Yui.

Vine a ver a Lala-San ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Yui.

Claro, adelante – Dijo Rito, invitando a pasar a Yui.

Y una vez dentro Rito noto al gato que traía Yui.

Oye Kotegawa ¿Y ese gato? – Dijo Rito notando la presencia del gato.

Pues… - Dijo Yui, pero fue interrumpida por la aparición de Nana.

Eh ¿Kotegawa-Senpai? – Dijo Nana al ver a Yui.

Nana-Chan, gracias al cielo que estas – Dijo Yui.

¿Y dime Kotegawa y ese gato? – Pregunto de nuevo Rito.

Este gato es Isoroku-Kun – Dijo Yui.

¿Kawamoto? – Dijo Rito sorprendido de lo que dijo Yui.

En eso Nana vio más de cerca al gato.

Hola – Dijo Nana saludando al gato.

Hola Nana-Chan – Dijo Ahsokamaru saludando.

Espera… ¿tú…tú…eres…? – Dijo Nana, pero fue interrumpida.

Nana-Chan, no enfrente de Yui, por favor llévame con Lala-San – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Nana.

Ahora regreso, debo enseñarle a Ane-Ue lo lindo que es este gatito – Dijo Nana.

Mientras Rito y Yui conversaron.

Oye Kotegawa, justo ayer lo conocí – Dijo Rito.

¿A quién Yuuki-Kun? – Pregunto Yui.

A Kawamoto, es un gran sujeto – Dijo Rito.

Lo es en verdad, con él a su lado me siento segura y protegida – Dijo Yui.

Sé que él y tu harán una buena pareja – Dijo Rito.

¿No te opondrás Yuuki-Kun? – Dijo Yui.

No, además, él me dijo que él también te ama y que además… - Dijo Rito, pero en ese instante recordó lo que le dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Qué pasa Yuuki-Kun? – Pregunto Yui.

Nada, solo me alegra que él y tu sean felices – Dijo Rito.

Gracias Yuuki-Kun – Dijo Yui.

Mientras con Ahsokamaru y Nana, ya estaban con Lala.

¿Pero cómo te paso esto Ahsokamaru? – Dijo Lala al ver al príncipe de Umbara convertido en un gato.

Ane-Ue, se ve que uno de sus inventos no está, y tampoco Momo – Dijo Nana, pero Ahsokamaru sabía que fue Momo la que le hizo esto, pero por educación no la acuso.

Aquí esta, ahora que está en reversa, regresara a Ahsokamaru-Sama a su estado normal – Dijo Peke dándole en invento a Lala, y en un instante Ahsokamaru volvió a ser como era antes.

Al fin, gracias Lala, Nana y Peke – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

De nada, Ahsokamaru-Sama – Dijo Nana.

Ahora a esperar que regrese Momo, ella nos debe una explicación – Dijo Lala.

No, no la regañen, yo hablare con ella – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Pero…Ahsokamaru-Sama, Momo no debió haberle hecho eso desde un principio - Dijo Nana.

Seguro tuvo algún motivo, así que déjenmelo a mí – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Está bien – Dijo Nana.

Bueno gracias de nuevo Lala-Chan, nos vemos – Dijo Ahsokamaru despidiéndose.

Nos vemos Ahsokamaru – Dijo Lala despidiéndose.

Ya de regreso con Rito y Yui, vieron que Ahsokamaru había vuelto a la normalidad. Y ya era hora de hablar con Momo y revelarle su secreto a Yui.

Kawamoto, gracias al Cielo que regresaste a ser humano – Dijo Rito.

Si, bueno debo irme, nos vemos – Dijo Ahsokamaru, despidiéndose de Rito y evitando a Yui.

Espera Isoroku-Kun – Dijo Yui, saliendo detrás de Ahsokamaru.

Oye Yui, ahora debo hablar con Momo, pero después de eso, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui, un tanto frio.

¿Hablar de qué? – Pregunto Yui.

De algo que te he estado ocultando – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Ocultando? – Volvió a preguntar Yui.

Nos vemos, pero te quiero – Dijo Ahsokamaru, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Yui.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Yui.

Mientras tras buscar a Momo, la encontró en un jardín.

Momo-Chan – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡Príncipe Ahsokamaru! ¡¿Espera ya regresaste a tu estado normal!? – Dijo Momo visiblemente molesta de que su plan fallo.

Si, Lala-Chan me devolvió a ser Umbariano – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Ósea que me delataste con Onee-Sama? – Pregunto Momo.

No, además, si no te delate es porque debemos hablar de tanto, pero para empezar ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Porque, para empezar tú atacaste ese Planeta y segundo le quieres quitar a Kotegawa-san al pobre Rito-San, por eso te odio – Dijo Momo.

(Suspiro) Se ve que no sabes lo que en verdad paso ahí verdad. Bien te lo diré, te diré la absoluta verdad – Entonces Ahsokamaru revelo a Momo la razón de su ataque a ese planeta; y la razón fue que sus habitantes secuestraron a una de sus hermanas, y él fue a rescatarla pero como era tan hostiles y no solo Umbara, sino Deviluke estaba en la mira de ellos, por eso los ataco, para mantener la paz.

Imposible, pero no lo sabía, creía que ellos eran nuestros aliados – Dijo Momo sorprendida de la verdad sobre lo que paso en Otauren.

Y esa fue la razón, pequeña Momo – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Pero aun así, Kotegawa-San es de… - Dijo Momo, pero fue interrumpida por Ahsokamaru.

Yo abandonare a Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Eh? – Dijo Momo.

Escucha, sé que no soy el indicado para decirte esto, pero nadie decide a quien amar, es un deseo natural, pero por el bien de todos aquí en la tierra, me iré a convertirme en rey de Umbara, pero de algo debes estar segura, que Yuuki-San será un grandioso rey de Deviluke, pero por eso te regreso a Yui, además si se entera de quien soy yo jamás me volvería a ver, pero quédate tranquila ya no te molestare más, así que cuídate pequeña Momo-Chan – Dijo Ahsokamaru despidiéndose de Momo, pero ella estaba confundida y asombrada.

¿Acaso lo juzgue equivocadamente? ¿Estaba equivocada? ¿Pero acaso está bien lo que él dijo? – Dijo Momo confundida y meditando lo que le había dicho Ahsokamaru.

Mientras con Ahsokamaru, había regresado a casa y se puso a pensar en cómo le diría a Yui, que él es el Príncipe heredero al trono de Umbara y que es un alienígena. Luego Momo volvió a casa donde fue cuestionada por sus hermanas por como actuó con Ahsokamaru.

Ya lo sé, por eso les pido perdón – Dijo Momo disculpándose.

¿Y bien, como vas a disculparte con Ahsokamaru-Sama? – Dijo Nana.

Creo que ya he aprendido a perdonarle y a creer lo que él me dijo – Dijo Momo.

¿A qué te refieres Momo? – Pregunto Lala.

Entonces Momo les conto todo lo que Ahsokamaru le había dicho sobre los Otauren, y todas se asombraron.

No lo sabía – Dijo Nana.

¿Es verdad lo que dices Momo? – Pregunto Lala.

Si lo es Onee-Sama, ahora lo entiendo, sé que él no es malvado como creía, pero ahora no se cómo disculparme con el – Dijo Momo.

Pues, se honesta Momo solo así comenzaras a vivir en paz – Dijo Rito.

¿Rito-San? – Dijo Momo.

Además, sé que Kotegawa es feliz con él, pero él me pidió algo y ahora yo también te lo pido a ti – Dijo Rito.

¿Qué es Rito? – Pregunto Lala.

Que nunca sepa ella, que es un alienígena y que es un príncipe alienígena, pero aunque ella nunca lo sepa, él se ira de aquí y Kotegawa acabara con su corazón roto – Dijo Rito.

No dejare que eso pase, Rito-San – Dijo Momo.

¿Momo? – Dijo Rito.

Ahora Kotegawa-San necesita de mi ayuda, no dejare que Ahsokamaru se vaya y la deje – Dijo Momo.

Pero Momo, ya oíste a Rito, Ahsokamaru-Sama se ira y la dejara – Dijo Nana.

No lo permitiré, lo convenceré de que no lo haga, si ellos se aman, deben estar juntos – Dijo Momo.

Pero en un lugar del bosque, una nave espacial aterrizo y de ella bajaron dos chicas, una de cabello color miel y de ojos azules y la otra de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes. Y venían buscando a su hermano.

¿Así que esta es la tierra, no es linda Chandragupta? – Dijo la chica del cabello color miel.

No venimos a turistear Shivagupta, venimos a buscar a nuestro hermano – Dijo Chandragupta.

Es cierto, es hora de que sea rey de Umbara – Dijo Shivagupta.

Vaya, al fin llegaron – Dijo una voz.

Kurosaki Mea, ya estamos aquí – Dijo Chandragupta.

Las estaba esperando, altezas – Dijo Mea haciendo reverencia ante las princesas de Umbara.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 6: La Visita

Después de que Momo y Ahsokamaru hablaran, Momo llego a la conclusión que debe dejar ir a Yui con Ahsokamaru, pero en estos instantes las hermanas menores de Ahsokamaru han llegado a la Tierra con la intención de hacerlo regresar según el plan de Momo y Mea…

¿Así que esta es la tierra, no es linda Chandragupta? – Dijo la chica del cabello color miel.

No venimos a turistear Shivagupta, venimos a buscar a nuestro hermano – Dijo Chandragupta.

Es cierto, es hora de que sea rey de Umbara – Dijo Shivagupta.

Vaya, al fin llegaron – Dijo una voz.

Kurosaki Mea, ya estamos aquí – Dijo Chandragupta.

Las estaba esperando, altezas – Dijo Mea haciendo reverencia ante las princesas de Umbara.

Si, ¿Y bien, donde esta nuestro hermano? – Pregunto Chandragupta a Mea.

Sé dónde encontrarle, pero antes que vayan a buscarlo; debo decirles lo que ha hecho – Dijo Mea.

¿Qué ha hecho nuestro hermano? - Pregunto Shivagupta a Mea.

Pues, no sé cómo decirlo, es algo indignante – Dijo Mea.

Ya dinos con un demonio o te mato – Dijo Chandragupta amenazando a Mea.

Su hermano… se ha enamorado de una chica humana – Dijo Mea con algo de miedo a Chandragupta.

¡¿Qué!? – Dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

Así como lo escucharon altezas, se enamoró de una chica humana – Dijo Mea.

Esto es una ofensa para nuestra orgullosa raza, cuando la encuentre juro que voy a matarla – Dijo Chandragupta con rabia.

No podemos hacerlo Nee-Sama, hay leyes que debemos obedecer – Dijo Shivagupta muy sensata.

Cierto, pero esto es el colmo, nuestro hermano enamorado de una patética humana, y no de una mujer de nuestra raza – Dijo Chandragupta.

Para eso nos has traído ¿No es así, Mea-San? – Dijo Shivagupta.

Sí, pero antes deben hacerse pasar por humanas, no queremos que ningún humano haga alborotos por ustedes – Dijo Mea.

Bien, venimos por ti hermano, ya es hora de que reclames tu legitimo lugar en el trono de Umbara – Dijo Chandragupta.

A la mañana siguiente todo era normal; Momo estaba ideando como convencer a Ahsokamaru de quedarse en la Tierra cuando Mea apareció.

Momo, te tengo grandes noticias – Dijo Mea apareciendo en el salón.

¿Cuáles son? – Pregunto Momo.

Chandragupta y Shivagupta ya llegaron a la Tierra, al fin nos desharemos de Ahsokamaru para siempre – Dijo Mea esperando la felicidad de Momo, pero recibió otra cosa.

¡¿Qué, ya llegaron!? – Pregunto Momo, muy asustada.

¿Qué no querías que vinieran a ayudarte? – Pregunto Mea algo confundida.

No ya no, ahora sé que él no es malo, es bueno, él debe estar con Kotegawa-San – Dijo Momo defendiendo a Ahsokamaru.

Momo-Chan eres un poco extraña, además ¿No que te querías librar de el? – Dijo Mea a Momo.

Escucha Mea, ya no deseo interferir entre Kotegawa-San y Ahsokamaru, así que debemos dejarlos en paz – Dijo Momo a Mea.

Pero aun lo que paso en el Planeta Otauren… - Dijo Mea que fue interrumpida por Momo.

Yo sé lo que paso en verdad, y sé que sus motivos fueron buenos, y de no ser por el Deviluke estaría… - Dijo Momo.

No lo sabía, pero ahora las princesas de Umbara están aquí – Dijo Mea a Momo.

Y ¿Qué planean? – Pregunto Momo a Mea.

Pues… llevarse a Ahsokamaru de vuelta a Umbara y convertirlo en Rey – Dijo Mea.

No puedo permitirlo, como la Tercera Princesa de Deviluke, defenderé el amor de Ahsokamaru y Kotegawa-San a cualquier costo – Dijo Momo.

Ojalá no te equivoques Momo-Chan, ellas se ve que son de temer – Dijo Mea a Momo.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, Momo fue a buscar a Yui para conversar.

Hola Kotegawa-San – Dijo Momo saludando a Yui, mientras esta almorzaba.

Momo-Chan Hola – Dijo Yui a Momo.

¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto Momo.

Si ¿De qué quieres conversar? – Dijo Yui.

Pues de ese chico, Isoroku – Dijo Momo lo cual comenzó a llamarle la atención a Yui.

¿De Isoroku-Kun? ¿Qué quieres que hablemos sobre él? – Pregunto Yui algo desconfiada.

Si, pues creo que es un gran sujeto – Dijo Momo.

Si lo es, es una gran persona, con el me siento feliz; no quisiera tener que separarme de el nunca – Dijo Yui, pero Momo tuvo un pensamiento.

(No lo permitiré, no dejare que los separen a ti y a Ahsokamaru) – Pensaba Momo.

Pero siento que él me está ocultando algo, quiero saber que es – Dijo Yui.

Todo a su tiempo Kotegawa-San, pero si necesitas mi ayuda, solo llama e iré corriendo – Dijo Momo.

¿Eh? – Dijo Yui.

Bueno, debo irme, nos vemos Kotegawa-San – Dijo Momo despidiéndose.

Mientras en el pasillo las princesas de Umbara, vestidas como alumnas de la preparatoria Sainan se encontraban buscando a Yui.

Cielos ¿En dónde rayos estará esa tal Kotegawa? – Dijo Shivagupta.

Espera, una vez que la encontremos, no sabe lo que le espera – Dijo Chandragupta.

Entonces Momo apareció y las vio.

No puede ser, son ellas ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Momo al ver a las hermanas de Ahsokamaru. Pero en ese instante Shivagupta vio a Momo.

Mira Nee-Sama, esa es Momo Velia Deviluke – Dijo Shivagupta viendo a Momo.

Si es ella, ¿Pero que hace aquí en la Tierra? – Dijo Chandragupta.

No sé, pero vayamos a averiguar – Dijo Shivagupta. En eso las hermanas fueron en dirección de Momo.

Oh no aquí vienen ellas, ¿Qué hago? – Dijo Momo mientras veía venir a las princesas de Umbara.

Hola Momo-Chan, tiempo de no vernos – Dijo Shivagupta saludando a Momo, su vieja amiga.

Ahhh, Shivagupta-San, hola ¿Qué haces aquí en el planeta Tierra? – Dijo Momo saludando nerviosamente a Shivagupta.

Pues venimos buscando a nuestro hermano mayor – Dijo Chandragupta a Momo.

¿Ahsokamaru-San está aquí? – Dijo Momo haciéndose la tonta.

No te hagas la inocente, sabes bien que está en la Tierra, y sabemos que lo convertiste en gato, Kurosaki Mea nos lo dijo – Dijo Chandragupta a Momo

¿Porque lo hiciste Momo? – Cuestiono Shivagupta a Momo.

Deja eso por ahora Shivagupta, debemos encontrar a Kotegawa Yui – Dijo Chandragupta.

¿Para que la buscan? ¿Qué le van a hacer? – Pregunto Momo.

No queras saberlo, así que por tu bien déjanos pasar – Dijo Shivagupta, y de su mano salía un tipo de corriente eléctrica mientras amenazaba a Momo.

¡Por encima de mi frio y hermoso cadáver! – Dijo Momo.

Tú lo pediste – Dijo Chandragupta usando sus poderes telequineticos para arrojar a Momo contra un muro, dejándola inconsciente.

Nee-Sama, la has noqueado – Dijo Shivagupta.

Un problema menos, ahora por Kotegawa Yui – Dijo Chandragupta comenzando junto a su hermana a cazar a Yui.

Mientras afuera, Ahsokamaru que estaba ahí para visitar a Yui vio la escena y corrió a auxiliar a Momo.

¡Momo! – Dijo Ahsokamaru que se acercó a Momo para ver si estaba bien.

Ahsokamaru…gracias al cielo que estas aquí – Dijo Momo recuperándose y feliz de verlo.

¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

Tus…hermanas…quieren…dañar a…Kotegawa-San – Dijo Momo.

¿Chandragupta y Shivagupta están aquí en la Tierra? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru a Momo.

Perdóname, yo las llame, pero aun estas a tiempo, detenlas y no dejes que lastimen a tu chica – Dijo Momo a Ahsokamaru.

Bien – Dijo Ahsokamaru que salió en persecución de sus hermanas.

Mientras con información de Mea, Chandragupta y Shivagupta dieron con Yui.

Mira Nee-Sama, es ella – Dijo Shivagupta localizando a Yui.

Bien, es hora – Dijo Chandragupta avanzando hacia Yui.

Pero Yui no sabía al peligro que se le venía a ella, mientras esperaba a Ahsokamaru.

¿Dónde estará Isoroku-Kun? – Dijo Yui mientras lo esperaba, pero en eso llego Chandragupta y la amenazo.

¡Kotegawa Yui! – Grito Chandragupta a Yui.

¿Quién eres tú? Un momento tu eres la hermana de… – Dijo Yui a Chandragupta. Pero en ese instante Chandragupta creo fuego usando sus poderes.

¡Quémate! – Dijo Chandragupta lanzándole una llamarada a Yui que se asustó, pero cuando esta iba a golpearla una ráfaga de viento evito que ella la quemara.

¿Qué paso? – Dijo Chandragupta al ver que no daño a Yui.

Onii-Sama – Dijo Shivagupta.

¡Deja en paz a Yui, Chandragupta! – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su hermana.

Isoroku-Kun, gracias al cielo que llegaste – Dijo Yui mientras corría para abrazar a su héroe.

Así que estas aquí, Ahsokamaru – Dijo Chandragupta a Ahsokamaru.

¿Ahsokamaru? – Pregunto Yui al oír ese nombre extraño.

¡No se atrevan a lastimarla! – Dijo Ahsokamaru a sus hermanas.

Eres la deshonra de toda Umbara, mira te enamoraste de esta humana patética y no de una de nuestra raza – Dijo Chandragupta acusando a Ahsokamaru como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

¿Umbara? – Volvió a preguntar Yui.

Onii-Sama, volvamos a casa, la Tierra no es un lugar para ti, además Umbara te necesita, necesita a su rey – Dijo Shivagupta tratando de convencer a Ahsokamaru.

¿Rey de Umbara? ¿Qué está pasando Isoroku-Kun? ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Pregunto Yui muy confundida a Ahsokamaru.

Se lo dices tú o se lo decimos nosotras hermano, tú decides – Dijo Chandragupta.

¿Decirme que? ¿Qué está pasando? – Volvió a preguntar Yui.

Yui, perdóname – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Qué me quieres decir? Se honesto, si me quieres, dime que está pasando por favor – Dijo Yui a Ahsokamaru con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero en la confusión varios alumnos llegaron a la escena del conflicto, así que Ahsokamaru hablo.

Shivagupta; Chandragupta, vamos a resolver esto en otro lugar, no arriesgare vidas inocentes – Dijo Ahsokamaru a sus hermanas.

Bien, pero cuando esto termine le dirás la verdad a esta humana – Dijo Chandragupta a Ahsokamaru.

Está bien – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

En ese instante los tres hermanos salieron a toda velocidad de la preparatoria a un lugar solitario donde resolverían esta diferencia, pero antes de irse Yui detuvo a Ahsokamaru.

Isoroku-Kun, dime por todos los cielos ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Cuando resuelva esto, te lo diré, pero si después de eso ya no me quieres volver a ver, lo entenderé – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Decirme que cosa? – Volvió a preguntar Yui.

Solo, que aunque lo diga, nada cambiara lo que siento por ti – Dijo Ahsokamaru, siguiendo a sus hermanas.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 7: Duelo real

Después de la llegada de las princesas de Umbara; Chandragupta y Shivagupta con el propósito de traer de vuelta a Ahsokamaru a Umbara y de paso eliminar a quien se oponga. Ahora se desata una batalla por el futuro de Yui y Ahsokamaru ¿Qué pasara ahora?…

Isoroku-Kun, dime por todos los cielos ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Cuando resuelva esto, te lo diré, pero si después de eso ya no me quieres volver a ver, lo entenderé – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Decirme que cosa? – Volvió a preguntar Yui.

Solo, que aunque lo diga, nada cambiara lo que siento por ti – Dijo Ahsokamaru, siguiendo a sus hermanas.

Isoroku-Kun… - Dijo Yui al ver como Ahsokamaru levitaba en el aire y saliendo tras sus hermanas.

En ese instante Rito entro al salón.

Kotegawa ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Rito viendo a Yui.

¿Qué está pasando? No lo entiendo – Dijo Yui mientras se tomaba la cabeza, tratando de comprender que pasaba.

Oye Kotegawa te estoy hablando ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Rito hablándole a Yui, pero esta no le hacía caso.

¡Kotegawa-San! – Dijo Momo entrando al salón también.

Momo – Dijo Rito al ver a Momo.

¿Dónde están? ¿A dónde fueron? – Dijo Momo buscando a la familia real de Umbara.

¿Qué pasa Momo? ¿Tú sabes que paso? Por favor dilo – Suplico Rito a Momo.

Las princesas de Umbara, ya están aquí – Dijo Momo.

¿Princesas? – Pregunto Momo.

Si, y están cazando a Ahsokamaru-San, debemos detenerlas o será muy tarde – Dijo Momo.

Si, voy a buscar a Lala y las demás – Dijo Rito, mientras salía a toda prisa del salón con Momo, pero Yui les hablo.

Ustedes saben que está pasando ¿Verdad? – Dijo Yui recobrándose.

Kotegawa, ahora no es tiempo, debemos detenerlas o Kawamoto será herido o algo peor – Dijo Rito.

Kotegawa-San, quédate aquí por tu bien – Dijo Momo.

¡Yo Iré con ustedes! – Dijo Yui.

Mientras con Ahsokamaru, ya había alcanzado a sus hermanas en el bosque a las afueras de Sainan, donde no hubiera gente inocente. Entonces era hora del duelo.

Ya estoy aquí – Dijo Ahsokamaru apareciendo en el lugar acordado.

Ahsokamaru, has perdido el juicio, este no es tu lugar; tu lugar es ser el Rey de Umbara – Dijo Chandragupta a Ahsokamaru.

Y yo les digo a las dos, que aquí encontré a donde pertenecer y es con Kotegawa Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Eres un completo estúpido, ella es inferior a nosotros, no te dejaremos que estés con ella, sino es que antes la matamos – Dijo Chandragupta amenazando a Ahsokamaru.

Si se atreven a tocar uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos, aunque sean mis hermanitas, las matare – Dijo Ahsokamaru, mientras sus ojos pasaban de color ónix a un rojo sangre.

Además Onii-Sama, ya tienes prometida y es Akhila – Dijo Shivagupta tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ahsokamaru.

Yo no la amo a ella, además seria estar casado sin sentir amor, no le hare eso a ella, no se lo merece – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Ultima oportunidad, vuelve a Umbara con nosotras por las buenas; o será por las malas – Dijo Chandragupta, en una última oportunidad para apaciguar a su hermano.

Solo me llevaran muerto – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Bien, será por las malas, no digas que no tratamos de convencerte – Dijo Chandragupta.

No me dejare ganar, es la hora que demuestre lo que puedo hacer – Dijo Ahsokamaru preparándose para pelear.

Perdón por esto Onii-Sama – Dijo Shivagupta tomando posición de pelea y disculpándose.

No te disculpes, demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

En ese momento hubo una pausa, había tensión en el ambiente, hasta los pequeños animales comenzaron a alejarse de ahí, porque sabían que algo pasaría, y con la caída de una hoja comenzó el duelo. Ahsokamaru ataco primero lanzando una gran llamarada de sus puños extendidos; mientras Rito, Lala, Nana, Momo, Yami, Mea y Yui seguían el rastro, de pronto del bosque vieron como una llamarada furiosa salió de él.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunto Nana.

Ya han empezado – Dijo Momo.

¡Rápido, debemos detenerlas! – Dijo Rito.

Isoroku-Kun… - Dijo Yui.

De regreso en el campo de batalla, las hermanas estaban coordinadas en el duelo y evitaban la Piroquinesis de Ahsokamaru.

Vaya así que han estado entrenando – Dijo Ahsokamaru a sus hermanas.

No nos subestimes Ahsokamaru, a diferencia de ti, nosotras si hemos estado perfeccionando nuestras habilidades, ahora se testigo de nuestro poder – Dijo Chandragupta lanzando 7 bolas de fuego de su mano.

Mira esto Onii-Sama, se testigo de mi electroquinesis – Dijo Shivagupta lanzándole rayos a Ahsokamaru, pero el uso su fuego para crear una pared de fuego y evitar el ataque.

Nada mal niñas, pero me niego a perder este duelo – Dijo Ahsokamaru expulsando fuego por su boca como si fuera un dragón. Pero las hermanas lo evitaron por poco. En eso el bosque comenzó a quemarse.

Hmph, ahora veo por qué llaman _"El Dragón de Umbara"_, pero eso no es suficiente para vencernos – Dijo Chandragupta lanzando una llamarada azul.

Toma esto Onii-Sama – Dijo Shivagupta lanzando relámpagos de sus dedos.

No canten victoria aun niñas – Dijo Ahsokamaru usando sus poderes para crear una pared de roca.

¿Puedes usan también Geoquinesis? – Dijo Shivagupta sorprendida.

Si, y aun tengo muchos más – Dijo Ahsokamaru lanzando rocas con su poder.

En eso las hermanas se ocultan en los árboles, y planean una estrategia para vencerlo.

Esto es malo hermana, él puede usar fuego, tierra y aire contra nosotras, quizás no podamos derrotarlo – Dijo Shivagupta.

No te desesperes, además tu puedes usar hidroquinesis, así que ya tengo un plan – Dijo Chandragupta.

¿Ya se rinden? Parece así gano por default – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

No seas arrogante hermano, aun no estamos caídas – Dijo Chandragupta.

Bien, atáquenme con todo lo que tengan – Dijo Ahsokamaru incitando a sus hermana a atacarlo.

Te arrepentirás de pedirlo – Dijo Chandragupta lanzando varias bolas de fuego consecutivas.

No me hagas reír – Dijo Ahsokamaru evitándolo, pero ya estaba el plan en acción.

¡Ahora! – Dijo Chandragupta llamando a Shivagupta.

¿Pero qué…? – Dijo Ahsokamaru viendo a Shivagupta.

Enfríate Onii-Sama – Dijo Shivagupta usando sus poderes para crear una fuerte ola junto a una fuerte corriente eléctrica para derribar a Ahsokamaru.

En eso el grupo de Rito llega al bosque, y están buscando el lugar de la batalla.

El Bosque se está quemando, seguro están muy cerca – Dijo Lala.

¿Dónde rayos estarán? – Dijo Rito buscando por el bosque.

Cálmate Yuuki Rito, además debemos estar alerta, los Umbarianos son poderosos - Dijo Yami.

Isoroku-Kun ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo Yui llamando a Ahsokamaru.

No deben estar lejos, así que alerta todo el mundo – Dijo Momo al grupo.

En ese instante se escuchó el sonido de un relámpago y el grito de dolor de Ahsokamaru.

¡Isoroku-Kun! – Dijo Yui, mientras corría para el lugar donde escucho el grito.

¡No Kotegawa-San, no vayas! – Dijo Momo a Yui.

Tras ella – Dijo Mea a los demás.

Mientras la batalla parecía haber llegado a su final, Ahsokamaru estaba atado con relámpagos creados por Shivagupta.

Hemos ganado Ahsokamaru, así que ahora volverás a casa con nosotras – Dijo Chandragupta.

No me iré de aquí, además no me interesa ser rey – Dijo Ahsokamaru a sus hermanas.

No es una negociación, vendrás con nosotras, aunque tengamos que dejarte inconsciente – Dijo Chandragupta.

Onii-Sama, calma, ya todo está bien, solo duerme – Dijo Shivagupta usando su electricidad para noquearlo.

Yui, aunque me llevan lejos de ti, nunca dejare de amarte, eres la chica que amo en verdad, gracias por dejarme conocerte – Dijo Ahsokamaru, al parecer resignándose, pero en ese instante Yui ya había llegado.

¡Isoroku-Kun! – Grito Yui llegando al lugar del duelo.

¡Yui, vete, lárgate, corre, estas arriesgando tu vida! – Grito Ahsokamaru a Yui.

¡No me iré, al menos no sin ti! – Dijo Yui mientras corría hacia él.

Los humanos son realmente estúpidos, Shivagupta encárgate – Dijo Chandragupta.

¡Eres una maldita plaga! – Dijo Shivagupta lanzándole a Yui un poderoso relámpago, que si bien no la golpeo, la fuerza del poder la lanzo contra un árbol dejándola herida e inconsciente.

Creo que me pase – Dijo Shivagupta en tono de burla.

Pero en eso Rito y los demás llegaron, y vieron a Yui inconsciente.

¡Kotegawa-San! – Dijo Momo al ver a Yui.

Malditas como se atrevieron – Dijo Rito al ver lo que le hicieron a Ahsokamaru y Yui.

Mas insectos, bien creo que también los eliminaremos – Dijo Chandragupta creando fuego.

No te saldrás con la tuya Chandragupta – Dijo Lala.

Pero cuando parecía que otro duelo, estaba por estallar; Ahsokamaru vio herida a Yui.

Yui…no…no puede estar muerta…no…Todos la lastimaron – Dijo Ahsokamaru que en ese momento algo comenzó a pasar, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar.

¿Qué está pasando? – Dijo Mea.

No…no…no puede estar pasando – Dijo Chandragupta.

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Rito.

No…este es nuestro fin – Dijo Shivagupta comenzando a asustarse.

Ahsokamaru… - Dijo Momo.

I…Iso…Isoroku…Kun – Dijo Yui mientras seguía inconsciente.

Pero en ese instante; Ahsokamaru comenzó a expulsar un poder que tenía oculto, en eso una especie de llamarada negra lo rodeo.

¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMEN A YUI, LOS MATARE A TODOS! – Dijo Ahsokamaru con una voz cavernosa y siniestra.

En eso se escuchó el rugido de una bestia, después la llamarada negra creció y creció hasta alcanzar la altura de 100 metros, en eso estaba tomando forma.

¿Qué demonios…es eso? – Dijo Rito viendo lo que estaba pasando.

No puede ser… - Dijo Lala viendo lo que sucedía a Ahsokamaru.

¿Ahsokamaru-Sama? – Dijo Nana incrédula.

Onee-Sama, tengo miedo – Dijo Mea a Yami.

Princesas ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Yami a Chandragupta y a Shivagupta.

Es el fin, no podremos vencerlo – Dijo Shivagupta asustándose.

En eso la llamarada tomo la forma de un dragón alado de color negro con rojo, con espinas por todo su cuerpo, ojos tan rojos como la sangre y un enorme cuerno amarillo en la cabeza. Al parecer esta es la forma final de Ahsokamaru.

¿Ese es…Ahsokamaru-Sama? – Dijo Yami al ver la transformación.

Sí, pero…ahora…este es…nuestro final, no podemos contra el… será nuestra muerte – Dijo Shivagupta.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 8: El príncipe de Umbara se ha desatado; solo un milagro nos salvara

Tras su duelo, Ahsokamaru es vencido por sus hermanas menores. Pero ahora las cosas han ido de mal en peor, cuando Ahsokamaru vio que Yui fue herida, un gran poder escondido dentro de él ha escapado y lo ha transformado en un gigantesco dragón, y ahora al parecer según por Shivagupta y Chandragupta, todos están ahora condenados…

¿Ese es…Ahsokamaru-Sama? – Dijo Yami al ver la transformación.

Sí, pero…ahora…este es…nuestro final, no podemos contra el… será nuestra muerte – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿A qué se refieren? – Pregunto Rito.

Ahora, nuestro hermano ha liberado su "poder oculto", con eso sus poderes están más allá de nuestro entendimiento, y en ese estado es invencible – Dijo Chandragupta.

¿Y qué es el poder oculto? – Pregunto Nana.

Esta habilidad es única, y de todos los umbarianos, él es el único que la tiene, no sabemos mucho de eso; pero cuando se libera es muy difícil tranquilizarlo – Dijo Shivagupta.

Pero tiene un punto débil ¿Verdad? – Dijo Yami.

Ya lo he dicho, al ser el único umbariano en tener este poder, desconocemos el alcance de sus poderes – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿Entonces que pasara? – Pregunto Lala,

No se detendrá, hasta que todos y todo en la Tierra sean destruidos, por eso es nuestro final – Dijo Chandragupta a todos, lo cual provoco miedo.

Estas bromeando, ¿Acaso nada puede contra él? – Dijo Rito con miedo en su voz.

Váyanse, escapen de la Tierra, nosotras trataremos de ganar tiempo – Dijo Shivagupta.

Pero… - Dijo Yami.

Esta es nuestra batalla, solo ustedes estorbarían, evacuen a los humanos que puedan, largo – Dijo Chandragupta.

Pero en eso Yami se unió a las princesas.

Déjenme ayudarlas por favor, los demás escapen – Dijo Yami a todos.

Yo también peleare, aunque no consiga nada, siempre he querido pelear contra un Umbariano – Dijo Mea.

Inclúyanme en la fiesta, a mí y a Drasuke – Dijo Nana llamando a Drasuke para la pelea.

Yo ayudare también, soy la culpable que esto pasara, además este no es el Ahsokamaru que debe estar con Kotegawa-San – Dijo Momo invocando plantas.

Y no se olviden de mí, vamos – Dijo Lala llamando a algunos de sus inventos.

Gracias a todos, sé que uno solo no es nada contra él, pero la unión nos dará fuerzas para enfrentarlo – Dijo Chandragupta a todos.

Rito, tú y Yui váyanse de aquí, ustedes corren peligro – Dijo Shivagupta a Rito.

No, yo me quedare aquí – Dijo Rito.

Pero… - Dijo Shivagupta que fue interrumpida por Rito.

Además, debo asegurarme de que Kotegawa esté bien, además ella ama demasiado a su hermano – Dijo Rito mostrando su valor, cosa que impresiono mucho a Shivagupta.

Los humanos, son tan interesantes; bien pero quédate detrás de nosotras – Dijo Shivagupta.

Todos listos, ahora a defender la Tierra – Dijo Momo a todos.

¡Si! – Dijeron los demás al unísono. En ese instante Ahsokamaru lanzo un rugido, que significaba que estaba listo para la pelea.

_Música de la batalla (/watch?v=T-uH3j3HiZs)_

En eso el batallón se paró en enfrente del transformado Ahsokamaru, en eso Chandragupta lanzo el primer ataque que fue una gigantesca llamarada de fuego de color azul, que le dio a Ahsokamaru, pero al parecer no le causó daños, en eso Shivagupta se le unió al electrificar su cuerpo y embestir a Ahsokamaru para derribarlo.

Buena combinación chicas – Dijo Momo a las princesas de Umbara.

No cantemos victoria aun, sigue de pie – Dijo Yami.

En eso Ahsokamaru ataca al grupo con una lluvia de meteoros, que Shivagupta desvió usando su telequinesis, ahora era el turno de Momo de atacarlo.

Ahora, vamos con todo – Dijo Momo usando Flores cañón para atacar a Ahsokamaru, y aunque los impactos dieron, no parecieron afectarlo.

A un lado Princesa Momo – Dijo Yami, que era su turno de atacar, pero al parecer sus ataques no surtieron efecto en Ahsokamaru.

Onee-Chan – Dijo Mea, usando sus cañones de plasma contra Ahsokamaru.

Mientras con Rito, estaba tratando de que Yui recuperara la consciencia.

Kotegawa, oye Kotegawa ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Rito mientras despertaba a Yui.

Yuuki-Kun ¿Qué me paso? – Dijo Yui despertando.

Qué bueno que despertaste, debes irte de aquí – Dijo Rito.

¿Dónde está Isoroku-Kun? – Dijo Yui buscando a Ahsokamaru.

No importa, debes irte, ahora lárgate – Dijo Rito a Yui.

¿Qué le hicieron a mi Isoroku-Kun? – Volvió a preguntar Yui, mientras zangoloteaba a Rito.

Kotegawa, hay algo que debo decirte del chico del que estas interesada – Dijo Rito.

¿Qué quieres decir, acaso sabes lo que oculta Isoroku-Kun? – Pregunto Yui, acusadoramente a Rito.

Sé que romperé la promesa que le hice a él, pero debes saberlo – Dijo Rito.

¿Qué debo saber? – Volvió a preguntar Yui.

Que Kawamoto es un… - Dijo Rito, pero fue interrumpido por el rugido de Ahsokamaru.

¿Qué…que es eso? – Dijo Yui, viendo al dragón.

Kotegawa, vete, esto es muy peligroso – Dijo Rito.

¡No me iré, hasta encontrar a Isoroku-Kun! – Dijo Yui con seguridad.

Por favor Kotegawa, no seas tonta, si veo a Kawamoto, vendré con él y nos iremos, tú corre – Dijo Rito.

¡Ya te dije que no me iré sin él! – Dijo Yui comportándose muy imprudentemente.

Al ver lo testaruda que era Yui; Rito decidió romper la promesa que le había hecho a Ahsokamaru.

Ahsokamaru, perdóname por romper la promesa – Dijo Rito.

¿Ahsokamaru? De nuevo ese nombre extraño ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Yui.

Kotegawa, ese es el nombre verdadero de Isoroku Kawamoto – Dijo Rito.

¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Yui.

Y no es todo, además él es un alienígena – Dijo Rito.

No…estas mintiéndome…no es verdad…son mentiras – Dijo Yui no creyendo lo que Rito le dijo.

No es mentira, el mismo me lo dijo, además él dijo que si tu llegaras a saberlo, quizás nunca más quisieras volver a verlo, él te ama a ti por cómo eres, y sé que tú lo amas, por eso debes irte – Dijo Rito a Yui.

¿Por qué, porque no me lo dijiste Isoroku-Kun? – Dijo Yui entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Kotegawa, debes irte, ya veremos una forma de que el vuelva a ser como era antes, solo espero que la verdad que te dije no mate tu amor por el – Dijo Rito a Yui.

Mientras regresando a la batalla, Ahsokamaru seguía atacando con Piroquinesis a sus hermanas y sus aliados, en eso a Chandragupta se le ocurrió un plan.

Chicas, los ataques normales no funcionan, debemos planear un ataque conjunto – Dijo Chandragupta a los demás.

¿Algún plan, Princesa Chandragupta? – Pregunto Yami a Chandragupta.

Claro, tú y Mea distraigan a nuestro hermano, mientras yo, Shivagupta, Momo y Nana atacamos de frente ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Chandragupta a todas.

Cuenta conmigo – Dijo Yami.

Hagámoslo – Dijo Momo y Nana.

En eso las chicas, reanudaron su ataque. Mientras Yami y Mea distraían a Ahsokamaru el cual les disparaba fuego y ellas lo evitaban.

Que calor, soy yo o sus llamaradas con más fuertes y más calientes – Dijo Mea sintiendo el calor del fuego de Ahsokamaru.

Sí, pero si todo sale como planeo la princesa Chandragupta, tenemos una oportunidad de ganar – Dijo Yami volando y esquivando las llamaradas de Ahsokamaru.

Bien, mantenga el ritmo, esto parece funcionar – Dijo Chandragupta.

Mientras con Yui, no podía creer lo que decía Rito, creía que él le estaba jugando una mala broma. Así que en su enojo Yui lo abofeteo.

Kotegawa ¿Por qué fue eso? – Dijo Rito, después de recibir la bofetada de Yui.

¿Por qué inventas cosas tan horribles de el? No es verdad lo que dices – Dijo Yui llorando.

Kotegawa, créeme, además debajo de esa forma de dragón, aún está el, solo debemos liberarlo – Dijo Rito a Yui.

De regreso en la batalla, el plan de Chandragupta funciono; entonces ejecuto la parte dos de este.

Quédate quieto, Onii-Sama – Dijo Shivagupta, al usar una tormenta y los rayos aprisionaron a Ahsokamaru, dejándolo inmóvil.

¡Ahora o nunca, ataquemos con todo lo que tengamos! – Dijo Chandragupta a las demás. Y lanzando una llamarada aún más gigantesca.

¡Por la Tierra! – Dijo Momo usando muchas flores cañón.

Vamos a la victoria, Drasuke ataca – Dijo Nana a Drasuke.

Onii-Sama, regresa a la normalidad, por favor – Dijo Shivagupta usando sus poderes para invocar una tormenta mayor y lanzándole los relámpagos a Ahsokamaru.

Y todos los ataques combinados, bastaron para derribarlo.

¡Lo conseguimos! – Dijo Momo.

Si, hemos ganado – Dijo Mea.

Espero, que el Príncipe Ahsokamaru no este malherido – Dijo Yami.

Pero la alegría se desvaneció, cuando él se comenzó a levantar y se liberó de los rayos de Shivagupta.

¡No, aún no ha terminado! – Dijo Chandragupta.

¿Qué? – Dijo Mea con horror en sus ojos.

No puede ser, esto no está pasando – Dijo Momo con terror.

Y Ahsokamaru, estaba levantándose mientras una aura roja lo rodeaba, y un gran sismo asolaba el lugar.

Maldita sea, está aumentando sus poderes – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿Qué? – Dijo Lala.

¿Acaso puede aumentar más sus poderes? – Pregunto Yami.

Sí, es oficial, este es nuestro final – Dijo Chandragupta.

Y si el poder de Ahsokamaru estaba aumentando más y más, hasta en su cuerpo se mostraban sus venas palpitantes signo de su gran poder. Pero en ese instante Yui le hablo.

¡Detente, Ahsokamaru-Kun! – Grito Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Pero Ahsokamaru volteo para verla y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

¿Acaso es una idiota? – Dijo Mea.

No, Kotegawa-San – Dijo Momo.

Kotegawa, corre, vete – Grito Rito.

En eso Ahsokamaru se arrodillo para verla, pero no le hizo nada, solo le rugió. Pero Yui se mantenía calmada y solo acaricio la cara del dragón.

Por favor, ya fue suficiente, detente – Dijo Yui, mientras volvía a llorar.

¿Qué está haciendo?, si se queda ahí el la matara – Dijo Chandragupta.

Espera, mira – Dijo Shivagupta, notando que Ahsokamaru estaba calmado.

Kotegawa-San, lo ha calmado – Dijo Momo.

Mientras Yui, le seguía hablando a Ahsokamaru.

Ahsokamaru-Kun, si en verdad eres tú, por favor detente y regresa, yo…yo… ¡Te amo! – Dijo Yui al fin revelando su amor por Ahsokamaru a los cuatro vientos.

En eso Ahsokamaru la rodeo con sus garras y al fin le hablo.

Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru viendo a Yui.

Sí, yo nunca te abandonare, no importa si eres humano o extraterrestre, yo en los pocos meses que has estado conmigo me he enamorado de ti, solo vuelve a ser el mismo de antes – Dijo Yui mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Pero la felicidad se terminó, cuando Shivagupta y Chandragupta, combinaron sus poderes y le dieron el golpe final a Ahsokamaru.

¡Ahora o nunca Shivagupta! – Dijo Chandragupta preparando una gigantesca bola de fuego.

¡Si Onee-Sama! – Dijo Shivagupta, creando una gran corriente eléctrica que mezclo con la bola de fuego.

Así que las hermanas aprovecharon que Yui distrajo a Ahsokamaru y le lanzaron el ataque, y le dio en la nuca, el cual parece que fue el golpe de gracia.

¡Ahsokamaru, no! – Dijo Yui, al ver como atacaron a Ahsokamaru.

Bien, dio en el blanco – Dijo Shivagupta.

Yui…yo te protegeré…siempre… - Dijo Ahsokamaru comenzando a perder la conciencia y desplomándose en el suelo, mientras con sus garras protegían a Yui.

En eso el cuerpo dragón brillo en color rojo y se fue encogiendo, hasta el tamaño original de Ahsokamaru, en eso las hermanas se acercan.

Bien, parece que ha regresado a su estado normal – Dijo Chandragupta.

¿Onii-Sama; estas bien? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

Ahsokamaru… - Dijo Yui, esperando respuesta de su chico.

Pero tras desaparecer el brillo, revelo algo horrible.

No, esto es terrible ¿Qué hemos hecho? – Dijo Chandragupta con horror en su voz.

Onii-Sama, despierta – Dijo Shivagupta moviendo a su hermano.

Y si, el daño de la batalla no se quedó en el cuerpo de dragón, sino que el cuerpo verdadero de Ahsokamaru recibió todo el daño de la batalla; tenía varias heridas, moretones, quemaduras leves, sangre por todos lados, francamente quedo muy malherido. En eso Momo y los demás llegaron.

¿Qué paso? – Dijo Momo a las hermanas.

Momo-chan, nos excedimos, Onii-Sama esta mortalmente herido – Dijo Shivagupta.

Ahsokamaru…Sama – Dijo Yami al ver a Ahsokamaru gravemente herido.

¡No, malditas, lo mataron, mataron a Ahsokamaru! – Grito Yui a las hermanas con ira y llorando.

Pero rápidamente Chandragupta se dio cuenta que aún estaba vivo.

Calma, el aún está respirando, pero debemos apurarnos, sus signos vitales están bajando – Dijo Chandragupta.

Vamos con Mikado-Sensei, ella podrá salvarlo – Dijo Rito.

Bien, nosotras nos adelantaremos, Shivagupta busca en la nave el sistema de soporte de vida – Dijo Chandragupta.

Si, en un momento regreso – Dijo Shivagupta.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 9: Lucha por sobrevivir

Tras su duelo, Ahsokamaru es vencido por sus hermanas menores. Pero la batalla lo dejo en un estado crítico, ahora todos se dirigen a donde Mikado-Sensei para tratar de salvarle la vida…

Calma, el aún está respirando, pero debemos apurarnos, sus signos vitales están bajando – Dijo Chandragupta.

Vamos con Mikado-Sensei, ella podrá salvarlo – Dijo Rito.

Bien, nosotras nos adelantaremos, Shivagupta busca en la nave el sistema de soporte de vida – Dijo Chandragupta.

Si, en un momento regreso – Dijo Shivagupta.

¡Ahsokamaru, por favor abre los ojos! – Rogaba Yui a Ahsokamaru, pero fue inútil.

Nunca creí que el daño fuera tan grande – Dijo Momo viendo a Ahsokamaru.

¡¿Dónde diablos está el soporte de vida?! – Pregunto Chandragupta.

¡Ya llegue! – Dijo Shivagupta llegando con el aparato, entonces entre Rito, Chandragupta y Yami; introdujeron al príncipe en la máquina.

Bien, el tiempo apremia, vamos – Dijo Chandragupta.

Entonces ella, Shivagupta, Lala, Nana, Momo, Yami y Mea fueron directo con Mikado-Sensei, Mientras comenzó a llover y Rito dejo a Yui en su casa.

Bien Kotegawa, iré a ver como esta Ahsokamaru, pero si pasa algo te avisare – Dijo Rito corriendo en dirección de la clínica de Mikado-Sensei.

En eso Yui se encierra en su cuarto, mientras se ponía a llorar y recordar lo que ha vivido con Ahsokamaru y del modo en que se enteró que él era extraterrestre, pero ella lejos de juzgarlo comprendió que no lo hacía por protegerla, en eso ella habla entre sollozos.

Porque…porque no me lo dijiste… ¿Acaso no me amas?...Solo quiero que vuelvas…por favor…regresa… No me dejes sola… - Decía Yui entre sollozos.

Mientras Rito toca el timbre de la clínica de Mikado-Sensei, y en eso Oshizu los recibe a todos.

Rito-Kun ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Oshizu a Rito.

Oshizu-Chan ¿Esta Mikado-Sensei? – Pregunto Rito.

Sí, pero ¿Pasa algo? – Volvió a Preguntar Oshizu.

Ahora no es tiempo, esto es de vida o muerte – Dijo Rito con preocupación.

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Mikado-Sensei saliendo a ver quién era.

Mikado-Sensei, gracias al Cielo que la encuentro – Dijo Rito aliviado.

¿Sucede algo Yuuki-Kun? – Pregunto Mikado-Sensei. En ese momento se mostraron Chandragupta y Shivagupta.

Volvemos a vernos Mikado-Sensei – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿Princesa Chandragupta y Princesa Shivagupta? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

Nuestro hermano, está en condición crítica – Dijo Chandragupta con el cuerpo de Ahsokamaru en el soporte de vida.

¡Llévenlo adentro, rápido! – Dijo Mikado-Sensei comprendiendo la magnitud de las heridas de Ahsokamaru.

Ya adentro de la clínica, ella comenzó a hacer todo tipo de preguntas, mientras los demás respondían, en eso Mikado-Sensei comenzó a hacer su labor.

Lo lamento, pero ustedes esperen aquí – Dijo Mikado-Sensei que entro a un cuarto con el moribundo Ahsokamaru.

En eso ella comenzó a curarle todas las heridas físicas del cuerpo, pero un análisis a sus funciones nerviosas y cerebrales revelo algo que la desalentó. Tras unas 4 horas la doctora salió y dio las noticias que no eran tan buenas.

Chicos, ya he terminado – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto Rito.

Afortunadamente las heridas físicas han sanado a la perfección – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

Qué bueno – Dijo Chandragupta con alivio, pero el alivio se fue.

Pero…lamentablemente tengo malas noticias – Dijo Mikado-Sensei muy seria.

¿Qué paso? ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto Rito.

Lamento decirlo, pero el príncipe Ahsokamaru, está en coma – Dijo Mikado-Sensei diciendo las malas noticias.

¿En coma? – Dijo Shivagupta, muy incrédula.

¿Coma? ¿A qué se refiere con coma? – Pregunto Momo.

Lamento decirlo, pero sus funciones cerebrales están dañadas, no sabemos cuándo despertara, pero si no tenemos respuesta cerebral en 10 días, quizás nunca despierte jamás – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

En eso la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, como si fuera una mala señal.

Onii-Sama…jamás despertara – Dijo Shivagupta muy triste.

¿Entonces mi hermano está muerto? – Pregunto Chandragupta.

No, solo está profundamente dormido, puede oírlos, pero como dije hasta que no sepa la magnitud del daño no sabré cuando despertara – Dijo Mikado-Sensei volviendo a entrar donde estaba el príncipe.

En eso todos se lamentan que Ahsokamaru este así.

Es nuestra culpa, si no hubiéramos atacado a Kotegawa Yui, nuestro hermano estaría bien – Dijo Shivagupta sintiéndose culpable.

También es mi culpa, si no las hubiera llamado esto no habría pasado – Dijo Momo.

¿Qué dices?, Kotegawa Yui tiene la culpa de todo, ella es la única culpable – Dijo Chandragupta muy acusadora a Momo.

¡Dejen en paz a Yui, ella no es culpable de nada! – Dijo Lala defendiendo a Yui.

Si, ella solo es culpable de amarlo ¿Pero cómo le diremos a Kotegawa-Senpai, que posiblemente él no pueda volver a despertar? – Pregunto Mea a todos.

No será fácil, pero yo le diré las noticias a Kotegawa – Dijo Rito.

Unos días después, Rito se armó de valor y fue a buscar a Yui para darle las tristes noticias.

Ahí está ella, esperando donde siempre se veía con Ahsokamaru, solo espero que ella no reaccione mal a lo que le diré – Dijo Rito viendo a Yui en el parque donde ella solía verse con Ahsokamaru.

Siempre vengo aquí a esperarlo, aunque ya han pasado días de eso, sigo esperando y sé que él no se olvidara de mí, el volverá por mí – Dijo Yui esperando a Ahsokamaru, pero el que venía no era él.

Kotegawa – Dijo Rito.

¿Yuuki-Kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Yui al ver a Rito.

Tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Rito tornándose serio.

¿Qué pasa? ¿A propósito, sabes algo de Ahsokamaru-Kun? – Pregunto Yui.

Si, se dónde está el – Dijo Rito manteniéndose serio.

¿Enserio? Podrías ir a buscarlo y decirle que… - Dijo Yui con ánimo, pero fue interrumpida por Rito.

Kotegawa, enserio perdóname por lo que te diré, pero el quizás no volverá – Dijo Rito que hizo que el ánimo de Yui desapareciera.

¿De que estas hablando? Yuuki-Kun, dime ¿Ahsokamaru-Kun está bien? – Dijo Yui con preocupación.

El…está en…estado de…coma – Dijo Rito que hizo que Yui se quedara como piedra.

En esos instantes Yui se sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima, al escuchar que su nuevo amor, quizás ya no volvería a despertar jamás.

El daño de la batalla no fue solo en su cuerpo, sino que su sistema nervioso está colapsado, odio decírtelo pero quizás el ya no volverá jamás – Dijo Rito soltando unas lágrimas. En eso Yui se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y se pone a llorar histéricamente.

¡No! ¡¿Por qué!? ¿Por qué me dejaste? – Decía Yui, mientras lloraba y golpeaba sus puños contra el suelo.

Aún hay tiempo, si Mikado-Sensei logra como reactivar su sistema nervioso, hay una mínima esperanza de que el regrese, no es muy seguro, pero si hay esa pequeña chispa de esperanza, no debemos perder la fe – Dijo Rito.

Yuuki-Kun…llévame con él por favor – Rogo Yui a Rito.

Está bien, vamos – Dijo Rito que fue con Yui a la clínica de Mikado-Sensei para ver a Ahsokamaru, pero cuando llegaron Yui fue recibida con odio por parte de Chandragupta.

¡Tu, maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano? Esta vez juro que te matare – Dijo Chandragupta con odio a Yui, y cuando iba a atacarla Shivagupta se interpuso.

¡Déjala Onee-Sama, ella no es culpable de nada! Además la responsabilidad es nuestra – Dijo Shivagupta.

Kotegawa-Chan que sorpresa – Dijo Mikado-Sensei saludando a Yui.

Mikado-Sensei, por favor lléveme a donde esta Ahsokamaru – Pidió Yui a la doctora.

No lo sé, el aún sigue en coma – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

Por favor Mikado-Sensei, déjela pasar, es casi como su novia – Dijo Rito a Mikado-Sensei.

Está bien, pero solo 10 minutos – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

En eso Yui entra a donde tienen a Ahsokamaru; él está dentro de un tanque similar a donde curaron a Yami, su cuerpo está desnudo, tiene varias sondas por todos lados y tiene un respirador en su nariz y boca, está respirando y su corazón aún está trabajando. En eso Yui se acerca a mirarlo más de cerca.

Los dejare solos, pero tienes 10 minutos – Dijo Mikado-Sensei saliendo del cuarto. En eso Yui lo mira y se pone a recordar todo desde cómo se conocieron hasta como nació su amor y la trágica batalla que casi le costó la vida, en eso ella vuelve a llorar y le habla.

Ahsokamaru-Kun…sé que puedes oírme, si lo estas quiero que escuches mis palabras. Al principio cuando nos conocimos, creía que amaba a Yuuki-Kun y si lo hacía, pero cuando me paso eso llegaste a mi como caído del cielo, y al poco tiempo me fui enamorando de ti, pero aun tenia conflictos en mi corazón por mis sentimientos hacia Yuuki-Kun, pero al fin he decidido que tú eres el chico para mí, así que por favor despierta, despierta, no me importa si eres Umbariano o Humano, yo te amare como eres, solo despierta por favor – Dijo Yui mientras lloraba y ponía su mano en el tanque, en eso la mano de Ahsokamaru comenzó a moverse y unirse a la de ella.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo X: ¿Adiós Yui? El nuevo Emperador de Umbara; Ahsokamaru el Grande

Tras una larga semana de tensión; Yui logra despertar a Ahsokamaru del coma y ella cree que ahora podrá estar felizmente a su lado. Cuando de repente las cosas cambian…

Ahsokamaru-Kun…sé que puedes oírme, si lo estas quiero que escuches mis palabras. Al principio cuando nos conocimos, creía que amaba a Yuuki-Kun y si lo hacía, pero cuando me paso eso llegaste a mi como caído del cielo, y al poco tiempo me fui enamorando de ti, pero aun tenia conflictos en mi corazón por mis sentimientos hacia Yuuki-Kun, pero al fin he decidido que tú eres el chico para mí, así que por favor despierta, despierta, no me importa si eres Umbariano o Humano, yo te amare como eres, solo despierta por favor – Dijo Yui mientras lloraba y ponía su mano en el tanque, en eso la mano de Ahsokamaru comenzó a moverse y unirse a la de ella.

Yui estaba atónita de lo que veía, en eso Ahsokamaru abría lentamente sus ojos para ver a su salvadora, y usando su telepatía hablo con ella.

Yui…gracias por esas hermosas palabras, y yo te acepto igual como eres – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

¡Ahsokamaru-Kun; que alegría que despiertas, me tenías preocupada! – Gritaba Yui mientras lloraba de alegría.

En eso Mikado-Sensei se dio cuenta de que la actividad cerebral del príncipe Umbariano había regresado, en eso fue a ver.

Por todas las estrellas del universo, logro despertar del coma – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

Mikado-Sensei, es un milagro, un milagro – Decía Yui muy feliz.

Bien, al parecer logro despertar, bueno debo sacarte de ahí y hacerte unos estudios – Dijo Mikado-Sensei drenando el tanque y sacando a Ahsokamaru de él.

¿Ahsokamaru-Kun, estas bien? – Pregunto Yui.

Si, aunque me siento un poco mareado – Dijo Ashokamaru hablando por primera vez después de 7 días ahí dentro.

¡Soy tan feliz de que hayas regresado! – Dijo Yui abrazando a un desnudo Ahsokamaru.

Yui…espera…estoy desnudo – Dijo Ahsokamaru rojo por la acción de Yui.

Eh…perdona…no quería…hacerlo – Dijo Yui igualmente roja y apenada.

Vaya, al parecer hay romance en estos tortolos – Dijo Mikado-Sensei jugando.

Bueno…yo… - Dijo Ahsokamaru apenado.

Bien, ahora vamos a hacerte las pruebas, pero antes daré las noticias – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

En la sala de espera todos estaban impacientes del diagnóstico de la doctora. Cuando ella salió dio las buenas nuevas.

Chicos, tengo noticias – Dijo Mikado-Sensei a los demás.

¿Paso algo, está bien? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

No es nada malo – Dijo Mikado-Sensei.

¿Entonces qué es? Hable – Dijo Chandragupta.

Ahsokamaru-Sama ha despertado – Dijo Mikado-Sensei a todos.

¡Qué alegría, gracias a él gran Siddaharka nuestro hermano ha vuelto! – Dijo Shivagupta muy feliz.

Qué bueno que el ya despertó, ahora me siento más tranquila – Dijo Momo.

Ahsokamaru-Sama, bienvenido de vuelta – Dijo Yami en su estilo.

¿Y cómo se encuentra el? – Pregunto Rito.

Ahora le hare unos estudios a vuestra majestad no tenga secuelas del coma, ahora vuelvo – Dijo Mikado-Sensei dejando a grupo hablar, pero Chandragupta ya tenía planes.

Ahora que mi hermano ha vuelto; debo apresurar su coronación, no dejare que este con Kotegawa Yui – Pensó Chandragupta.

¿Pasa algo Onee-Sama? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

Volveré a Umbara, ya es hora de que nuestro pueblo tenga a su glorioso emperador – Dijo Chandragupta en voz baja.

¿Así que ya es hora? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

Si, volveré en unos días, prepara a nuestro hermano, ya es hora de que regrese a casa – Dijo Chandragupta saliendo de la clínica.

Mientras tras los exámenes, Ahsokamaru no pareció mostrar secuelas o recaídas del coma, después de eso Ahsokamaru volvió a su departamento para reposar unos días. Durante ese tiempo Yui estaba ahí cuidándolo, y en una tarde Ahsokamaru decidió ser honesto con ella.

Yui, ahora que sabes que soy extraterrestre ¿Te parece mal que estemos juntos? – Dijo Ahsokamaru cosa que extraño mucho a Yui.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Yui.

Pues hace días lo supiste de la peor manera, créeme que te iba a decir, pero la visita de mis hermanas arruino mis planes – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Ahsokamaru-Kun, yo no te juzgo por eso, además tú eres a quien ya escogí – Dijo Yui tomando una de las manos de Ahsokamaru.

¿Entonces no te importa que sea Umbariano? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

No, además te lo deje bien en claro, seas Umbariano o Humano, yo te amo – Dijo Yui.

Y yo a ti, aunque mis hermanas no te acepten – Dijo Ahsokamaru, que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yui.

En eso pasaron la tarde conversando más de la raza Umbariana, pero Ahsokamaru le tenía una verdad más que decir a Yui.

Sabes Yui, cuando te vi en la preparatoria de Sainan, no fue la primera vez que te vi – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su novia.

¿Enserio? ¿Ya me habías visto antes? – Pregunto Yui a su novio.

De hecho hace apenas 6 meses cuando apenas llegue a la Tierra, te vi pasar por la calle, estabas saliendo de la escuela, te veías realmente hermosa, tus hermosos ojos marrones y tu preciosamente largo y sedoso cabello negro, y desde ese día estaba empeñado en conocerte, pero solo podía mirarte de lejos – Dijo Ahsokamaru recordando la primera vez que vio a Yui.

Ya veo, sabes tú también tienes unos ojos muy hermosos – Dijo Yui mirando los ojos negros de Ahsokamaru.

Gracias Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru, aceptando el cumplido de Yui.

En eso ella le dio un abrazo, y el solo se limitó a abrazarla en eso ella le hablo.

Ahsokamaru-Kun – Dijo Yui mientras abrazaba a Ahsokamaru.

¿Qué pasa Yui? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

¿Te…quedaras…conmigo…para siempre? – Pregunto Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Pero en ese instante, él tenía un conflicto en su interior, sabía que después de lo que paso no podría dejar que ella corriera peligro a su lado, él estaba entre la espada y la pared, quedarse con Yui en la Tierra y aparentar una vida normal o dejarla y reclamar su legítimo derecho al trono en Umbara.

Ahsokamaru-Kun ¿Te quedaras conmigo? – Volvió a preguntar Yui.

Sí, siempre me quedare contigo – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui, pero él ya tenía otros planes en mente.

Más tarde ese día, Ahsokamaru hablo con Shivagupta.

Shivagupta, ya es la hora – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su hermana.

¿A qué te refieres Onii-Sama? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

Regresare a Umbara, aunque tenga que romperle el corazón a Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Ósea que tu…? – Dijo Shivagupta que fue interrumpida.

Seré el nuevo Emperador, además si me quedo aquí, Yui corre peligro a mi lado, la amo pero debo dejarla ir – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Está bien Onii-Sama – Dijo Shivagupta.

En eso Ahsokamaru, dejo su vida en la Tierra esa noche, el recordó a Rito, su mejor amigo humano y a su gran amor Yui, al hacerlo lloro pero él sabía que hacia lo correcto.

Adiós Yui, nunca te olvidare, y siempre te amare – Dijo Ahsokamaru, soltando una lágrima y subiendo a la nave real la cual despego hacia el espacio.

Dos días después, Yui ya no vio a Ahsokamaru entonces comenzó a preocuparse y fue a buscarlo por todos lados pero no lo encontró, finalmente fue a donde Rito para ver si él no lo había visto. Pero justo en ese momento Lala recibió una transmisión.

Lala-Sama, mire son noticias de Umbara – Dijo Zastin.

¿De Umbara? – Pregunto Nana.

¿Qué pasara? – Pregunto Momo.

En eso en presencia de las hermanas, Rito, Mikan y Yui, vieron una transmisión desde la capital de Umbara, en el palacio imperial donde mucha gente estaba reunida, en eso apareció Chandragupta y Shivagupta y le hablaron al pueblo de Umbara.

_Música (watch?v=ykpDQhWlrBQ)_

¡Pueblo de Umbara, al fin nuestras plegarias han sido oídas, cuando creíamos que nos hundiríamos en tinieblas, nuestra luz ha vuelto a nosotros como un regalo de los dioses! – Dijo Chandragupta al pueblo.

¿Esa no es Chandragupta? – Pregunto Rito.

¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Lala.

Sigamos viendo que pasa – Sugirió Zastin.

¡Hoy ha regresado a nosotros, nuestro amado príncipe heredero que hoy se convierte en nuestro guía, nuestro líder, nuestro glorioso y poderoso Emperador, hoy ha vuelto; Ahsokamaru el Grande! – Dijo Chandragupta revelando que Ahsokamaru había regresado a Umbara para convertirse en Emperador.

¿Ahsokamaru, está en Umbara? – Pregunto Rito sorprendido de ver a Ahsokamaru.

¿A…Ahso…Ahsokamaru-Kun…? – Dijo Yui incrédula de verlo en esa imagen.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 11: Vamos a Umbara

Después de que Ahsokamaru despertara del coma, con mucho dolor decide dejar a Yui por el bien de ella. Después Yui se enteró que él se convirtió en Emperador de Umbara pero ¿Qué pasara ahora?...

¡Pueblo de Umbara, al fin nuestras plegarias han sido oídas, cuando creíamos que nos hundiríamos en tinieblas, nuestra luz ha vuelto a nosotros como un regalo de los dioses! – Dijo Chandragupta al pueblo.

¿Esa no es Chandragupta? – Pregunto Rito.

¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Lala.

Sigamos viendo que pasa – Sugirió Zastin.

¡Hoy ha regresado a nosotros, nuestro amado príncipe heredero que hoy se convierte en nuestro guía, nuestro líder, nuestro glorioso y poderoso Emperador, hoy ha vuelto; Ahsokamaru el Grande! – Dijo Chandragupta revelando que Ahsokamaru había regresado a Umbara para convertirse en Emperador.

¿Ahsokamaru, está en Umbara? – Pregunto Rito sorprendido de ver a Ahsokamaru.

¿A…Ahso…Ahsokamaru-Kun…? – Dijo Yui incrédula de verlo en esa imagen.

Y si en la imagen estaba Ahsokamaru, vestido como todo un líder de su pueblo con una armadura estilo romana de color negra con una capa roja, entonces le hablo a su pueblo.

¡Mis hermanos y hermanas, yo he vuelto para gobernarlos con justicia, paz, sabiduría y honor; hoy inicia una nueva era para nosotros de mi mano, hoy me convierto en su emperador, hoy inicia la era de la eterna paz! – Hablo Ahsokamaru al pueblo.

No puede ser…es el - Dijo Rito.

¿Acaso…se atrevió a dejar a Kotegawa-San? – Dijo Momo incrédula.

Pero en ese instante a Yui se le rompió el corazón y salió corriendo de la casa de Rito llorando, mientras ellos veían como era coronado como Emperador, y escuchaban la alabanza a Ahsokamaru.

¡Ahsokamaru, que tu reinado dure eternamente! – Dijo Chandragupta tras coronar a Ahsokamaru.

¡Salve el gran Ahsokamaru! ¡Viva el Emperador! ¡Viva Umbara! – Gritaban los Umbarianos a su nuevo rey.

En eso Chandragupta sonríe al ver que su plan se completó, y que Yui no arruinaría lo que ella consiguió, pero Shivagupta no estaba muy feliz con que Ahsokamaru hubiese abandonado a Yui. Mientras con Rito hablo.

No pensé que lo fuera a hacer, yo solo creí que era una broma – Dijo Rito algo molesto.

Ella le dio su corazón, y el la desprecio – Dijo Momo algo decepcionada.

No lo culpen, yo sé que paso, después de que convirtiera en esa cosa, quizás por el bien de ella la dejo – Dijo Nana.

¿Y eso que? Ahora Kotegawa seguro está sufriendo – Dijo Rito.

Y no se equivocó, Yui estaba totalmente destruida, ella solo se limitó a encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar todo el día y toda la noche amargamente porque su novio la dejo, pero ella no sabía el motivo, solo ella se decidió a si misma tratar de olvidarlo. Pasaron los días y ella no salía de su cuarto más que para comer, siempre era lo mismo con ella, hasta que Momo hablo con ella.

Kotegawa-San, entiende, él te dejo solo porque te ama, el no desea ponerte en peligro como en aquella vez – Dijo Momo tratando de consolar a Yui.

Cállate, los odio… ¡Odio a todos los extraterrestres del universo! – Grito Yui con ira.

Kotegawa-San…estas equivocada, al juzgar así a mi hermano – Dijo una voz que Momo reconoció.

¿Shivagupta-Chan? – Dijo Momo.

¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Lárgate! – Dijo Yui a la princesa Umbariana.

Atrás, Shivagupta-Chan ¿Qué haces aquí en la Tierra? – Pregunto Momo a su amiga.

He venido desde Umbara para decirte la verdad de porque Onii-Sama te abandono – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿La verdad? – Pregunto Momo.

¡No me interesa, así que regresa a tu planeta y no regreses jamás! – Volvió a gritar Yui.

¿Y si les dijera que todo esto fue plan de Chandragupta? – Dijo Shivagupta cambiando de parecer a Yui.

¿Chandragupta? – Pregunto Yui.

Si, ella es la causante de tu dolor y de que mi hermano sea muy infeliz – Dijo Shivagupta.

Habla por favor – Rogo Momo a Shivagupta.

Y ella les dijo que el Plan de Chandragupta es que el volviera Umbara para hacerlo Emperador, cuando la realidad es que solo es un rey-marioneta, cuando la que en verdad la que manda ahí es Chandragupta, y cuando sea el momento ella lo asesinara, sin duda a las dos les impacto las palabras de Shivagupta.

¿Estas segura? – Pregunto Momo.

Absolutamente, debo detenerla, sino Onii-Sama será… - Dijo Shivagupta, pero hablo Yui.

¿¡Y qué demonios estamos esperando!? Yo iré contigo, le pondré un hasta aquí a esa bruja – Dijo Yui decidiendo ir a proteger al que más ama.

No iras tu sola Kotegawa-San, todos iremos a salvarlo – Dijo Momo.

Entonces Momo, Rito, Lala, Nana, Mea y Yami se les unieron para ir a salvar al novio de Yui, pero había un problema.

¿Cómo llegaremos a Umbara, está en el otro lado del Universo? – Pregunto Yami.

No se preocupen, para eso usaremos mi nave – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿Y es rápida? – Pregunto Rito.

Si, si nos vamos mañana temprano, llegaremos a Umbara en 3 días terrestres – Dijo Shivagupta.

¡Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos salvarlo! – Dijo Yui.

Pero antes conseguiremos provisiones para el viaje – Dijo Momo.

¡Vamos a Umbara! – Dijo Rito.

Entonces empacaron lo necesario para ir a Umbara, Yui estaba preparándose y ella tomo como amuleto una foto de ella con Ahsokamaru.

No dejare que te pase nada, ahora es mi turno de protegerte – Dijo Yui a sí misma.

Entonces a la mañana siguiente, todos abordaron la nave y partieron con rumbo a Umbara, por el viaje vieron más planetas y estrellas, pero Yui solo tenía un solo objetivo salvar a su amado de las garras de su malvada hermana, pero antes Shivagupta le enseño a Yui el idioma de los Umbarianos para enfrentar lo que se le venía, después de unos días en el espacio llegaron a su destino.

¡Chicos, hemos llegado! – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿Esa es Umbara? – Pregunto Rito al ver el gigante planeta azul, que estaba enfrente de la nave.

Si es ese, es hermoso – Dijo Lala.

Al fin hemos llegado – Dijo Momo.

Ahsokamaru-Kun, he venido a salvarte – Dijo Yui.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 12: Solo quiero estar contigo

Después de que Ahsokamaru se convirtiera en Emperador de Umbara, Yui está destruida. Pero Shivagupta revela que todo es un maquiavélico plan de Chandragupta, así que Yui y compañía van a Umbara para rescatar a Ahsokamaru ¿Qué aventuras les esperan? Y ¿Qué retos y peligros aguardan? Averigüémoslo...

¡Chicos, hemos llegado! – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿Esa es Umbara? – Pregunto Rito al ver el gigante planeta azul, que estaba enfrente de la nave.

Si es ese, es hermoso – Dijo Lala.

Al fin hemos llegado – Dijo Momo.

Ahsokamaru-Kun, he venido a salvarte – Dijo Yui.

Miren, Umbara tiene 3 lunas – Dijo Rito.

No venimos a tontear, venimos a salvar a Ahsokamaru-Kun – Dijo Yui a Rito.

Tranquila, primero no debemos alzar sospechas, así que disimularan que son embajadores de la Tierra y que vienen en misión de paz – Dijo Shivagupta.

Está bien – Dijo Rito.

Bien ya vamos a entrar en la atmosfera de Umbara, así que prepárense – Dijo Yami.

En eso reciben una transmisión.

Hemos recibido su señal, identifíquese – Dijo un hombre a través de la transición.

Soy la princesa Shivagupta, pido permiso de aterrizaje – Dijo Shivagupta.

Permiso concedido, puede descender en la plataforma 234, buen día alteza – Dijo el hombre cortando la transmisión.

Y desde la nave, vieron lo hermoso que es el planeta Umbara, sus hermosos bosques, sus hermosas praderas, sus enormes y nevadas montañas, su enorme océano y la belleza de la gran ciudad de Umbara, sin duda para Rito y Yui era un sueño. Al fin la nave aterrizo, y se prepararon pasa salir.

¿Entonces el aire de Umbara no es toxico para los humanos? – Pregunto Rito.

Para nada, es similar al aire de la Tierra, pero antes necesitan disfraces tanto tú como Yui-San – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿Disfraces? – Dijo Yui.

En eso Shivagupta, les trae unas ropas; para Rito una armadura de soldado Umbariano, y para Yui un vestido de aristócrata de Umbara. Igualmente Yami y Mea se cambiaron la ropa usando sus poderes.

Listo, así nadie sospechara – Dijo Shivagupta.

Un momento, esta armadura, parece de Legionario Romano – Dijo Rito viendo su atuendo.

Es verdad, se parece a la cultura Greco-Romana de la Tierra – Dijo Yui notando su vestido.

Pues, la cultura de Umbara es similar a la del Imperio Romano de la Tierra – Dijo Yami.

¿Es decir que ustedes, le enseñaron a los Romanos de la Tierra? – Pregunto Rito.

Podría decirse que nuestro pueblo, quiso expandirse en la Tierra y como resultado surgió lo que ustedes llaman "Imperio Romano" – Dijo Shivagupta.

Vaya, así que muchas civilizaciones de la Tierra, surgieron del contacto con alienígenas – Dijo Rito asombrado.

Así es, bueno es hora de ir al Palacio y buscar a mi hermano – Dijo Shivagupta.

Entonces, bajaron de la nave y Rito noto que era cierto la Cultura Umbariana es igual a la Greco-Romana, tanto en la arquitectura, la sociedad y muchas otras cosas, pero con tecnología de avanzada como naves espaciales. Rito estaba extasiado por la grandeza de Umbara, pero no había tiempo que perder, debían buscar a Ahsokamaru y prevenirlo de su hermana Chandragupta, en 10 minutos llegaron al inmenso palacio imperial, donde había miles de guardias, en eso Shivagupta se adelanta y habla con uno.

Saludos capitán Argyrus – Dijo Shivagupta saludando al capitán.

Majestad Shivagupta, es bueno verla que está bien, desde que salió del planeta hace 5 días – Dijo el capitán.

Pues traje a unas personas que desean hablar con mi hermano – Dijo Shivagupta.

Bien, pueden pasar sus invitados – Dijo el capitán dejando pasar a Rito y los demás al palacio.

Chicos, pueden pasar – Dijo Shivagupta.

En eso todos recorren el palacio, donde vieron los hermosos corredores y salones pintados de color verde esmeralda, las columnas hechas de oro puro y el techo del más fino mármol de Umbara, adornados con murales o pinturas de los anteriores emperadores de Umbara, los bellos jardines del palacio con sus bellas fuentes y monumentos.

Es como un castillo de un cuento de hadas – Dijo Rito viendo el palacio.

Si, hacía mucho que no veníamos aquí – Dijo Lala.

Este lugar no ha cambiado nada – Dijo Nana.

En eso son llevados al salón del trono, donde primero entraron Shivagupta y el capitán Argyrus, dejando fuera a Rito y los demás. En eso Yui trata de mantener la calma, porque volvería a ver a su nuevo amor, pero tenía dudas en su mente y corazón.

Ahsokamaru-Kun…por fin volveré a verte…pero no sé cómo mirarte ahora que tú eres un rey y yo una plebeya – Pensaba Yui.

¿Estás bien Yui? – Pregunto Lala.

Si – Dijo Yui.

En eso Shivagupta les dice que los recibirá su alteza imperial. En eso se abren las puertas del salón del trono, y ven a varios guardias y en el trono sentado ahí ven a Ahsokamaru luciendo como un verdadero emperador de Umbara, que los recibe sin mucha emoción aparentemente, y no solo está el, está igualmente Chandragupta.

_Música (watch?v=TWn0nF-PFcE)_

¡Mi señor Ahsokamaru, esta gente desea verte! – Dijo el capitán Argyrus.

¡Ah, son ustedes! ¿Qué quieren? – Dijo Chandragupta viendo quienes eran.

¡Bruja, no te saldrás con la tuya! – Pensaba Yui mientras miraba con ira a Chandragupta.

¡Kotegawa Yui, esta vez me encargare de ti! – Dijo Chandragupta, que iba a atacar a Yui, pero Ahsokamaru la detuvo. Y entonces el hablo.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Dijo Ahsokamaru muy frio a Rito y los demás.

Venimos a saludar al nuevo Emperador de Umbara – Dijo Mea.

¿Y porque vino ella? – Dijo Ahsokamaru señalando a Yui.

Perdona hermano, ella vino por su voluntad – Dijo Shivagupta fingiendo.

No debiste venir, Kotegawa Yui, este no es tu lugar, ni tu mundo – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui, cuyas palabras le dolieron en el corazón.

Bien, les daré permiso que se queden unos días, pero luego se irán y no volverán jamás – Dijo Chandragupta.

Me parece bien, capitán Argyrus lleve a nuestros huéspedes a sus habitaciones, la cena será en breve – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Como ordenes mi señor, por aquí por favor – Dijo el capitán llevando a los invitados a sus cuartos, pero Yui miro con tristeza al hombre que mas ama, que ya había cambiado en un desconocido para ella.

Ya en sus cuartos, todos comentaron que Ahsokamaru ya era otra persona desde que se volvió Emperador.

Ahsokamaru-Sama, ha cambiado – Dijo Nana.

No digas eso Nana, pero supongo que como ya es Emperador, él tiene mucho estrés encima – Dijo Lala.

Pero aun así, se portó muy frio con Kotegawa-San – Dijo Momo.

Un Emperador, siempre busca el bien para su pueblo, y Ahsokamaru-Sama será un buen líder – Dijo Yami.

Si supieran lo que en verdad pasa, esa bruja le hizo algo lo sé, el no sería así con Kotegawa – Pensaba Rito.

Y mientras Yui salió a los jardines para estar a solas, sin duda esas palabras frías y duras de Ahsokamaru le golpearon en su alma y aun las escuchaba.

"_No debiste venir, Kotegawa Yui, este no es tu lugar, ni tu mundo" – _Resonaban las palabras duras de Ahsokamaru en la mente de Yui.

¿Por qué? ¿En qué te convirtió esa bruja? No, yo sé que en el fondo de esa fría cubierta aun eres el Ahsokamaru que amo, y sé que detendré a esa maldita y no dejare que te pase nada malo; solo vuelve a mí, regresa – Dijo Yui en voz baja mientras sollozaba y lloraba, pero en eso se apareció en el jardín Ahsokamaru.

Estas llorando – Dijo Ahsokamaru, viendo a Yui.

¿Ahsokamaru-Kun? – Dijo Yui viendo a Ahsokamaru.

Yui, ¿Qué haces en Umbara? – Dijo Ahsokamaru, volviendo a hablarle en la forma en la que siempre le hablaba.

¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Por qué me dejaste? – Dijo Yui de forma acusadora a Ahsokamaru.

Yui, créeme que no quise abandonarte, pero mi pueblo me necesitaba, pero además tú a mi lado correrás peligro, no quiero que te pase nada malo – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Me importa un comino si me pasa algo malo, yo quiero estar contigo – Dijo Yui abrazando a Ahsokamaru.

Y yo también quiero estar contigo – Dijo Ahsokamaru correspondiendo el abrazo de Yui.

En eso ambos se miraron por un breve instante, para luego darse su primer beso oficial de amor, que tenia de paisaje un bello atardecer en las montañas de Umbara.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 13: Odio entre la familia real

Yui y compañía han llegado al planeta Umbara, donde han sido recibidos por el mismísimo emperador Ahsokamaru en persona, que aparenta ser frio con todos en especial con Yui. Pero se revela que aún tiene fuertes sentimientos por ella y viceversa, ahora las cosas están por ponerse fuertes para nuestros enamorados…

Yui, créeme que no quise abandonarte, pero mi pueblo me necesitaba, pero además tú a mi lado correrás peligro, no quiero que te pase nada malo – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Me importa un comino si me pasa algo malo, yo quiero estar contigo – Dijo Yui abrazando a Ahsokamaru.

Y yo también quiero estar contigo – Dijo Ahsokamaru correspondiendo el abrazo de Yui.

En eso ambos se miraron por un breve instante, para luego darse su primer beso oficial de amor, que tenia de paisaje un bello atardecer en las montañas de Umbara. Y en ese instante Shivagupta se encuentra viéndolos.

Lo sabía, Onii-Sama, sabía que el amor entre ustedes es más poderoso que lo que mi hermana hace, pero ahora que lo pienso desde hace unos meses actúa muy extrañamente, debo investigar pero aun así no debemos bajar la guardia – Dijo Shivagupta viendo a su hermano y a Yui besándose.

Después de un beso romántico, nuestros enamorados se separan y vuelven a hablar.

¿Y dime, como es ser un emperador? – Pregunto Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Millones de vidas, dependen de mí y de mis decisiones, por eso es que nadie puede tomarse cargos como este a la ligera, escucha Yui; El poder que te es dado, acarrea una gran responsabilidad y solo Umbara, sino miles de planetas afiliados al imperio de Umbara dependen de mi – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Ya veo – Dijo Yui.

Y es por eso que ya no puedo dejar Umbara – Dijo Ahsokamaru sonando un poco triste.

Y yo no puedo dejarte ir otra vez de mi lado – Dijo Yui.

¿Entonces significa que quieres ser mi reina? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru sorprendido a Yui.

Si, además siempre estaremos juntos – Dijo Yui.

Seria lindo – Dijo Ahsokamaru sonriéndole a Yui.

Y cuando sea reina de Umbara, podre poner en su lugar a Chandragupta de una vez por todas – Pensó Yui sobre Chandragupta.

Y en ese instante el capitán Argyrus llamo a Yui para la cena.

Señorita Yui, ya es la hora de la cena – Dijo el capitán Umbariano a Yui.

Ya voy capitán Argyrus, nos vemos Ahsokamaru-Kun – Dijo Yui dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ahsokamaru.

Si, y escucha en público seguiremos actuando, pero en privado no ocultaremos nada – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Lo sé, te veo en el comedor – Dijo Yui.

Ya después todos estaban en el enorme comedor del palacio, desde los miembros de la realeza de varios planetas aliados con Umbara, hasta gente importante del planeta y obvio nuestros amigos de la tierra. En eso todos estaban ahí cuando el capitán anuncio que el emperador había entrado.

¡Con ustedes el Centésimo Vigésimo Tercer emperador de Umbara; Ahsokamaru! – Dijo el capitán anunciando al emperador que entro junto a sus hermanas, pero Yui no apartaba su mirada de odio contra Chandragupta.

En ese instante justo después de que el emperador y sus hermanas tomaran asiento, entraron al comedor varios sirvientes con el banquete que se iba a consumir esa noche, sin duda los platillos se veían sumamente deliciosos.

Vaya esto sí sé que ve delicioso – Dijo Mea admirando la comida.

Jamás en mi vida había visto un cerdo horneado tan grande – Dijo Yui.

Bueno, a comer se ha…. – Dijo Rito tratando de tomar una pera de color azul, y en ese momento Chandragupta lo vio y dio un puñetazo en la mesa que lo asusto.

¡Inclinen la cabeza todos! – Dijo Chandragupta a todos, que comenzaron a inclinar la cabeza.

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Rito sobresaltado.

Inclina la cabeza por favor Rito-San – Dijo Momo inclinando la cabeza.

Pero… - Dijo Rito sin comprender.

Solo hazlo Yuuki-Kun – Dijo Yui igual inclinando la cabeza.

Pero… - Volvió a decir Rito.

Solo inclínala o lo hare yo, Yuuki Rito – Dijo Yami amenazando a Rito.

Está bien – Dijo Rito inclinando la cabeza.

Cuando todos en la mesa inclinaron la cabeza, Chandragupta hablo.

Te damos gracias por los frutos de la tierra; bendícenos padre que creaste a los Umbarianos a tu imagen, sigue dándonos la paz a nosotros y a todas las razas del Universo. Amén – Dijo Chandragupta recitando una oración al dios de la creación de Umbara.

Amén – Dijeron todos los invitados al banquete.

Y entonces todos comenzaron a degustar de él, sin duda para Rito y Yui, la comida de Umbara era mucho mejor que la de La Tierra.

Cielos, esto es lo más delicioso que he comido en mi corta vida, sin ofender a Mikan, pero esto la supera – Dijo Rito al degustar un pedazo de res de Umbara.

Lo sé, esto es de calidad – Dijo Yui comiendo una sopa de judías azules.

Lo se Kotegawa, es mejor que la comida mutante de Lala – Dijo Rito.

Rito…que cruel…pero si yo igual puedo aprender a cocinar comida Umbariana – Dijo Lala haciendo pucheros a Rito.

No gracias…paso – Dijo Rito.

En ese instante Shivagupta miro a Rito y tuvo un pensamiento.

Yuuki-San, es tan lindo, es tan gracioso y amable… ¿Un momento…acaso me estoy enamorando de el? – Pensaba Shivagupta sonrojada de ver a Rito.

Jejejejeje, al parecer Shivagupta-San ya ha sido flechada por Rito-San – Dijo Momo al ver a Shivagupta.

Y en eso uno de los asistentes, alzo su copa y hablo.

¡Un brindis, por el emperador Ahsokamaru, que su reinado perdure y sea prospero! ¡Salud! – Dijo uno de los comensales a todos.

¡Salud! – Dijeron todos los demás.

Después de cenar, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a pasar la noche, Yui estaba despierta pensando sobre Ahsokamaru y el plan maligno de Shivagupta, y en eso se levantó de la cama y salió a pasear por los jardines del palacio. Y al ver el cielo, vio que estaba lleno de estrellas y coronado por las tres lunas de Umbara, era algo que no se veía en la Tierra y recordó a lo que le dijo Ahsokamaru el día que se conocieron.

Tenías razón Ahsokamaru-Kun, el cielo de Umbara es realmente hermoso – Dijo Yui admirando el estrellado cielo nocturno de Umbara, y en eso Shivagupta se sentó a su lado.

Lo es, sabes Yui, mi hermano en privado una vez me dijo que tú eres una chica realmente única, y tiene razón – Dijo Shivagupta elogiando a Yui.

¿Enserio te dijo eso Ahsokamaru-Kun? – Pregunto Yui a Shivagupta.

Si, él te ama en verdad y sé que tú a él, pero aun Chandragupta está asechando desde la sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para matarlo y quedarse con el trono – Dijo Shivagupta con preocupación.

Sobre mi cadáver, dejare que ella o alguien más le haga algo a Ahsokamaru-Kun – Dijo Yui sonando muy valiente.

Por eso no debemos bajar la guardia, ella no es mi hermana tengo el presentimiento de que es alguien más – Dijo Shivagupta.

A la mañana siguiente, el emperador estaba descansando en sus aposentos, cuando Yui toco a la puerta.

¿Quién es? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Soy yo Ahsokamaru-Kun ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Yui.

Claro, puedes pasar – Dijo Ahsokamaru invitando a pasar a Yui.

Buenos días Ahsokamaru-Kun – Dijo Yui

Buenos días Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru devolviendo el saludo a Yui.

¿Puedo decirte algo? – Pregunto Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Claro Yui, puedes preguntarme – Dijo Ahsokamaru con una sonrisa.

Pero Yui no se atrevía a decirle que su hermana menor quiere asesinarlo y quitarle el trono, sin duda ella no podía acusarla, aunque tenía pruebas de más que incriminaban a Chandragupta.

¿Yui? ¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a preguntar Ahsokamaru.

Nada Ahsokamaru-Kun, solo quiero decirte que eres una gran persona – Dijo Yui mintiendo, pero Ahsokamaru sabía que Yui ocultaba algo.

Yui, dime que pasa de verdad, porque sé que no vendrías solo para decirme eso – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Yo…yo…te quiero decir que… - Dijo Yui con voz entrecortada.

Dime por favor – Dijo Ahsokamaru, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Yui.

Y en ese instante Ahsokamaru y Yui se vieron un breve instante, y se acercaron lentamente para darse un beso. Pero en ese breve instante, Chandragupta entro en la habitación.

¡Tu! ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! – Dijo Chandragupta alzando la voz a Yui.

Chandragupta – Dijo Ahsokamaru que dejo de besar a Yui.

Ahora si me conocerás Kotegawa Yui – Dijo Chandragupta amenazando a Yui.

No te saldrás con la tuya maldita demente, ya se lo que le quieres hacer a Ahsokamaru – Dijo Yui, cosa que intrigo a Ahsokamaru.

¿De que estas hablando Yui? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

Perdóname Ahsokamaru-Kun, debí decírtelo antes – Dijo Yui.

Pero en eso Chandragupta hizo su jugada.

¡Guardias! ¡Guardias, vengan pronto, quieren asesinar al emperador! – Dijo Chandragupta llamando a los guardias del palacio.

¿Chandragupta que estás haciendo? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru a su hermana.

En eso llegaron varios guardias a la habitación del emperador.

Es ella, arréstenla – Dijo Chandragupta a los guardias para que arrestaran a Yui.

¿Qué demonios haces Chandragupta? – Volvió a preguntar Ahsokamaru.

Pero en ese instante; Yui decidió revelarle todo a Ahsokamaru.

¡No mientas, Tu eres la que quiere matar a Ahsokamaru-Kun! – Dijo Yui revelando a Chandragupta.

¿Yui, de que estas hablando? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru a Yui.

No le creas hermano, está loca, guardias arréstenla – Ordeno Chandragupta a los guardias.

Atrás, ¿Yui lo que dices es verdad? – Dijo Ahsokamaru haciendo retroceder a los guardias.

No es cierto hermano, ella está loca, ella esta… - Dijo Chandragupta, pero en ese instante Shivagupta llego a la escena.

Lo que te dice Yui-San es cierto, nuestra hermana quiere matarte y quitarte el trono – Dijo Shivagupta.

Y en ese instante Chandragupta solo soltó una risa y revelo su plan a todos.

Y yo que creía que sería fácil hacerlo, bueno será por el modo difícil creo yo – Dijo Chandragupta.

¿De que estas hablando Chandragupta? ¿Acaso tu…? – Dijo Ahsokamaru totalmente sorprendido.

Sí, yo estoy harta de tu reinado de paz y justicia, solo Umbara merece una Emperatriz como yo, y solo conmigo el Universo entero se arrodillara ante el poder de Umbara, tu solo estorbas, y con tu muerte iba a tenerlo todo, pero sabía que Kotegawa Yui sería una amenaza para mí, desde que te enamoraste de ella – Dijo Chandragupta revelando su siniestro plan.

No lo creo…no puedo…esto es una broma – Decía Ahsokamaru totalmente incrédulo.

Créelo hermano, ahora ya no tengo que fingir más, por fin llego mi día – Dijo Chandragupta.

No te lo permitiré, guardias arresten a mi hermana – Dijo Shivagupta a los guardias.

Todos ustedes son unos estúpidos, nadie se interpondrá entre el trono y yo – Dijo Chandragupta usando sus poderes y derribando a los guardias.

Te equivocas, mientras aun sea el emperador, me interpondré – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Eso es verdad, y eso será hasta que yo te mate – Dijo Chandragupta manifestando su electroquinesis.

Lo resolveremos, pero no en el palacio – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Bien, te veré en el Coliseo, y ahí será tu final y el inicio de mi era – Dijo Chandragupta, saliendo directo al coliseo.

Mientras con Ahsokamaru, estaba pensando en cómo enfrentarse a alguien que es de su familia.

¿Qué harás hermano? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

Debo detenerla, pero si es totalmente necesario, me temo que debo matarla – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Entiendo – Dijo Shivagupta, con una mirada triste.

Bien – Dijo Ahsokamaru que estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, pero Yui lo detuvo.

No vayas, no quiero perderte – Dijo Yui deteniendo a Ahsokamaru.

Si no la detengo, el Universo corre peligro, y tú también – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Bien, pero yo iré contigo, y ni se te ocurra decirme que corro peligro – Dijo Yui.

Lo sé, pero quédate detrás de mí – Dijo Ahsokamaru saliendo del palacio directo al Coliseo para su más grande batalla.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 14: Un impostor entre nosotros

Finalmente Chandragupta se ha revelado como una traidora a Umbara; y ahora Ahsokamaru se prepara para su batalla contra su hermana por el trono de Umbara…

¿Qué harás hermano? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

Debo detenerla, pero si es totalmente necesario, me temo que debo matarla – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Entiendo – Dijo Shivagupta, con una mirada triste.

Bien – Dijo Ahsokamaru que estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, pero Yui lo detuvo.

No vayas, no quiero perderte – Dijo Yui deteniendo a Ahsokamaru.

Si no la detengo, el Universo corre peligro, y tú también – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Bien, pero yo iré contigo, y ni se te ocurra decirme que corro peligro – Dijo Yui.

Lo sé, pero quédate detrás de mí – Dijo Ahsokamaru saliendo del palacio directo al Coliseo para su más grande batalla.

Igualmente Rito y los demás se sobresaltaron de lo que paso en el palacio de Umbara, y fueron a ver que sucedía.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué les paso a los guaridas? – Pregunto Rito.

Mis hermanos…están a punto de pelear a muerte – Dijo Shivagupta.

¿A qué se refiere princesa Shivagupta? – Pregunto Yami.

Como esto es una batalla por el trono de Umbara, solo uno ganara, pero si esto se sale de control uno de ellos, o peor aún los dos se mataran – Dijo Shivagupta al punto del llanto.

Esto es malo, en verdad malo – Dijo Mea comenzando a asustarse.

Y si me temo que esta vez lucharan a todo su potencial – Dijo Shivagupta que comenzó a asustar a todos.

¿A qué te refieres…con todo su…potencial? – Pregunto Rito sintiendo miedo, sabiendo que la batalla en la Tierra fue destructiva.

Cuando peleamos en la Tierra, ni yo, ni Chandraguta, ni Onii-Sama estábamos al 100% de nuestro poder máximo, solo usamos el 40% de nuestros poderes – Dijo Shivagupta que espanto a Yami.

¿Solo…el…el 40%? – Dijo Yami sintiendo por primera vez un miedo verdadero.

Sí, pero ahora que están aquí en su mundo natal, lo usaran al máximo. Debemos evacuar a la gente de la capital de Umbara, sino resultaran heridos por la batalla, General Shaakhalus, ordene a las tropas evacuar a toda la gente de la ciudad en calma, no deben saber lo que pasa – Ordeno Shivagupta al General Umbariano.

¡A la orden alteza! – Dijo el general preparando la evacuación.

Ustedes acompáñenme al Coliseo, si las cosas salen mal, ayúdenme a asesinar a mi hermana – Dijo Shivagupta.

Iremos contigo, pero no mataremos a nadie – Dijo Rito.

Pero… - Dijo Chandragupta que fue interrumpida por Rito.

Debe haber un modo de pararla sin matarla, solo debemos asegurarnos que Ahsokamaru esté bien – Dijo Rito.

De acuerdo, ¿Entonces me acompañaran? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

Cuenta con nosotros – Dijo Nana.

Sí, no dejaremos que le pase nada al emperador – Dijo Yami.

¡Bien vamos al Coliseo! – Dijo Shivagupta.

Mientras en el Coliseo, ya se encontraban los dos hermanos en la arena listos para su batalla, mientras con Yui estaba en las gradas como espectadora del caos que estaba por pasar. En eso hablaron los hermanos.

¿Y bien? Ya es la hora mí odiado hermano mayor – Dijo Chandragupta lista para la pelea.

Aun estas a tiempo de detener esta locura, te puedo ayudar – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su hermana.

¿Detener esta locura? Tu empezaste esto cuando te enamoraste de esa asquerosa y patética terrícola – Dijo Chandragupta señalando a Yui.

¡Ya me harte de que le quieras hacer daño a ella! ¡Asi que deja fuera de esto a Yui! – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y yo de tanto Blah, Blah, Blah…Ya es hora de tu caída y de mi ascenso al poder – Dijo Chandragupta tomando posición de pelea.

Tratare de no pasarme, pero si no tengo opción tendré que hacerlo – Dijo Ahsokamaru tomando postura de pelea.

Ahsokamaru-Kun, tu puedes, eres fuerte – Pensaba Yui al ver a Ahsokamaru.

En eso los dos hermanos se miraron por un breve tiempo, que a Yui se la parecía eterno, y solo el sonido de un gong dio inicio a la batalla.

_(Música: watch?v=Q2W2TeUUYps)_

En eso como ataque inicial Chandraguta lanzo una llamarada desde sus puños extendidos, y Ahsokamaru se defendió contrarrestando el fuego con su propia Pyroquinesis. Mientras Ahsokamaru lanzaba varias bolas de fuego desde sus palmas que Chandragupta bloqueo, y justo cuando la ataco de frente uso una gigantesca llamarada salida desde su boca como si fuera un dragón, pero ella con un simple movimiento de sus brazos la anulo y siguió con fieros ataques de fuego que hicieron que Ahsokamaru comenzara a retroceder.

Mientras en la capital de Umbara los soldados evacuaban a toda prisa a los ciudadanos estuvieran a salvo, mientras Rito y los demás aún estaban lejos del Coliseo. Regresando con Ahsokamaru aun retrocedía, pero se mantenía firme en su defensa, mientras Yui está preocupada como si supiera que algo estaba por pasar.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya te estas cansando? Eres débil – Dijo Chandragupta.

No me subestimes hermana – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Sabes que no me puedes vencer, así que admite tu derrota y te dejare vivir a ti y a tu humana, ¡Hazlo y te perdonare! ¡Arrodíllate! – Amenazo Chandragupta.

El viento puede soplar como un huracán, pero aun así la montaña no lo reverencia – Dijo Ahsokamaru que hizo estallar de ira a Chandragupta.

¡PUES MUERE! – Dijo Chandragupta preparando una enorme bola de fuego que lanzo contra Ahsokamaru, y en ese instante ella creyó que había triunfado y Yui comenzó a temer lo peor.

¡AHSOKAMARU-KUN! – Grito Yui al ver lo que paso.

Jajajajajajaja, Gane, yo gane, el emperador está hecho cenizas, ahora me encargare de ti Kotegawa Yui – Dijo Chandragupta creyendo que había ganado.

Te dije, no seas arrogante – Dijo una voz.

¡¿Pero qué…?! – Dijo Chandragupta que recibió un fuerte puñetazo que la mando contra un muro de la arena.

Yui, tranquila, estoy bien – Dijo de nuevo la voz.

¡Ahsokamaru-Kun! ¡Estas vivo! – Dijo Yui con alegría al ver que Ahsokamaru aún estaba vivo.

¡MALDITO! ¿COMO PUEDES AUN ESTAR VIVO? ¡YO TE CONVERTI EN CENIZAS! – Dijo Chandragupta furiosa al ver que Ahsokamaru sobrevivió.

Estuviste a punto de matarme, pero use mi velocidad para escapar en el último instante – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡MALDITO! – Volvió a decir Chandragupta.

Ahora…prepárate para la batalla – Dijo Ahsokamaru que reanudo en combate.

De vuelta con Rito y los otros ya estaban cerca del Coliseo.

Ya puedo verlo – Dijo Momo viendo el coliseo.

Y por lo que veo ya están peleando, se ven las llamaradas salir de el – Dijo Mea.

Resiste Onii-Sama, solo un poco más – Dijo Shivagupta.

De vuelta al coliseo, ambos hermanos ya empezaban a pelear enserio, no solo con sus poderes aumentados, sino atacándose el uno al otro con ataques físicos, pero Yui estaba muy preocupada por Ahsokamaru.

Chandragupta ya paremos esta batalla sin sentido – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡No me detendré! ¡Sigamos esto! – Dijo Chandragupta.

Esta es tu última oportunidad, detente – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y esta es mi respuesta – Dijo Chandragupta volviendo a atacarlo.

Sera por las malas – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y cuando volvieron a atacarse, de la nada Chandragupta uso una daga y la clavo en el costado derecho de Ahsokamaru, Yui estaba aterrada de verlo caído en el suelo y ella fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

Estúpido hermano mayor, bajaste la guardia – Dijo Chandragupta.

Eres…una… - Dijo Ahsokamaru adolorido.

¡AHSOKAMARU-KUN! – Grito Yui llegando a su lado y abrazándolo.

¡Yui! ¡Corre! Esta demente – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Bien, bien; parece que matare dos pájaros con una sola piedra – Dijo Chandragupta alzando su mano para incinerar a Ahsokamaru y a Yui. Pero en ese instante llego Shivagupta y ataco a Chandragupta.

¡Detente! – Dijo Shivagupta usando su Electroquinesis contra Chandragupta que causo que saliera expulsada contra otro muro dejando una gran nube de polvo, pero lo que no vieron es que una especie de anillo se salió de su dedo. Mientras con los demás fueron a auxiliar al herido Ahsokamaru.

¡Ahsokamaru! – Dijo Rito.

Tranquilos estaré bien, Shivagupta gracias a Umbrarios que llegaste a tiempo, sino estaría muerto – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

En eso comenzó a brillar una especie de luz desde donde estaba Chandragupta, y todos voltearon a verla.

¡Maldición! ¡Se arruino el anillo del cambio! – Dijo una voz que no es la de Chandragupta.

¿Esa voz? No puede ser…– Dijo Shivagupta al oírla.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que pelear con mi verdadera forma – Dijo la voz, y al disiparse la nube de polvo; Ahsokamaru estaba incrédulo de ver quien era en verdad.

¡Tú no eres Chandragupta! ¡Así que eres tú! – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Hola…hermano. Y bienvenidos al fin del mundo para Umbara– Dijo la voz de nuevo

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 15: Una batalla titánica

Finalmente la batalla se desato, pero dejo a Ahsokamaru herido y por fin se ha revelado la identidad de la mayor amenaza y no solo Umbara, ahora la galaxia de Andrómeda…

¿Esa voz? No puede ser…– Dijo Shivagupta al oírla.

Bueno, supongo que tendré que pelear con mi verdadera forma – Dijo la voz, y al disiparse la nube de polvo; Ahsokamaru estaba incrédulo de ver quien era en verdad.

¡Tú no eres Chandragupta! ¡Así que eres tú! – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Hola…hermano. Y bienvenidos al fin del mundo para Umbara– Dijo la voz de nuevo.

¡Así que eras tú todo este tiempo! ¡Siddaharka! – Dijo Ahsokamaru revelando a quien era tras el disfraz.

¿Siddaharka? No eso no es verdad, el debería estar muerto – Dijo Shivagupta.

Mis tontos hermanos, claro que estoy vivo, y lo hice para acabar con todos ustedes, y lograr mi ambición, dominar todo el Universo – Dijo el malvado príncipe Siddaharka.

¿Quién es el Ahsokamaru-Kun? – Pregunto Yui.

Él es mi hermano mayor, él quería el trono pero mi padre se enteró de sus intenciones, por eso le quito el derecho y me lo dio a mí – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

¡Nuestro padre era un grandísimo estúpido, todos ustedes son unos ciegos! ¿Qué no ven que con nuestros poderes, haríamos que el Universo entero se arrodille ante Umbara? ¿Y para que usan ese poder? ¿Para la paz y la justicia? Son solo puras estupideces – Dijo Siddaharka.

Es por eso, por gente como tú que nos volvimos pacíficos, el poder no te da derecho a hacer lo que sea, nuestro padre lo sabía bien – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Si…y fue por ese motivo que yo acabe con su patética vida – Dijo Siddaharka que hizo que todos se quedaran atónitos con lo que dijo.

¿Qué…que mierda dijiste? – Dijo Ahsokamaru incrédulo.

Lo que oíste, yo fui quien le causó la muerte a nuestro padre, y no fue tan difícil, solo use un veneno de la segunda luna de Umbara, pero creerás que Chandragupta fue difícil de doblegar – Dijo de nuevo Siddaharka.

¡Eres un maldito infeliz, te juro que acabare contigo! – Dijo Ahsokamaru en ira, pero la herida lo detuvo de atacar.

Jajajajajajaja, pobre, supongo que ya que no accediste por las buenas, te matare por las malas – Dijo Siddaharka.

¿Qué le hiciste a Chandragupta? ¿La mataste también? – Dijo Shivagupta.

Tranquila, ella aún está viva, solo cuando los mate, ella seguirá en la lista – Dijo Siddaharka burlándose.

¡Dime, donde la tienes, demonio! – Dijo Rito a Siddaharka.

En la montaña de atino – Dijo Siddaharka.

¿Atino? – Dijo Rito.

De a ti no te importa, jajajajajaja, estúpidos humanos, siempre es divertido reírse de las razas inferiores del Universo, jajajajaja – Dijo Siddaharka burlándose de Rito, pero Ahsokamaru uso sus poderes telepáticos, y al leer la mente de Siddaharka logro encontrarla.

¡Yuuki-San, Chandragupta está en la Montaña de Patola, pero ten cuidado el lugar está muy vigilado, que una Centuria vaya contigo! – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Rito.

¡Está bien, yo iré por ella, Yami, Mea; acompáñenme! – Dijo Rito.

De acuerdo Yuuki Rito – Dijo Yami. Que salió con Rito del Coliseo.

¡No tan rápido…! – Dijo Siddaharka que iba a atacar a Rito, pero Ahsokamaru lo detuvo con su telequinesis.

¡Siddaharka, esto es entre tú y yo, deja a los otros fuera de esto! – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Honorable hasta el final, bien, pero sabes que no puedes vencerme – Dijo Siddharka.

Shivagupta, cúrame la herida, necesito estar a 100% - Dijo Ahsokamaru a Shivagupta.

Si hermano – Dijo Shivagupta, que usando sus poderes, cicatrizo la herida de Ahsokamaru.

Gracias, ahora llévate a Momo, Nana, Lala y Yui de aquí, esto será muy peligroso – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Shivagupta.

¡A la orden hermano! Vámonos de… – Dijo Shivagupta, pero Yui hablo.

¡No quiero! ¡Yo me quedo! – Dijo Yui.

Pero Yui-San – Dijo Shivagupta.

¡Te dije que quiero quedarme! ¡Váyanse ustedes! – Dijo Yui.

Pero… - Dijo Momo, pero Ahsokamaru hablo.

Está bien, váyanse las demás, ¡Ahora! – Ordeno Ahsokamaru, y Shivagupta, Lala, Nana y Momo abandonaron el Coliseo, dejando a Yui y Ahsokamaru con el demente y peligroso Siddaharka.

Ya en la arena estaban los dos hermanos, listos para pelear, pero sabían que solo uno iba a salir vivo de ahí. Hubo una enorme pausa, el cielo de Umbara estaba llenándose de nubes de Tormenta como una señal de mal augurio, Yui estaba intranquila porque su amado iba a pelear con todo su poder, pero sabía que él era muy poderoso; los dos hermanos intercambian palabras por última vez.

No permitiré que sigas haciendo más daño a nuestro mundo, mientras viva me encargare de eso – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Ya es el fin de tu era, y el inicio de la mía, el momento de que Umbara sea el amo del Universo, e inicia con tu muerte – Dijo Siddaharka.

Yo no moriré, no importa que destruyas mi cuerpo por completo; mis deseos de pelear me levantaran porque son muy grandes; y sobre todo te derrotare pase lo que pase – Dijo Ahsokamaru, pero Yui sentía algo en su corazón.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo no fuera a salir bien, no, no puedo aceptar que Ahsokamaru-Kun pierda esta batalla, yo confió en el, además si algo le pasara otra vez yo… - Dijo Yui, mientras en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lágrimas.

Blah, blah, blah, menos charla y más acción – Dijo Siddaharka.

En eso un viento empezó a soplar por el Coliseo, mientras el Cielo de Umbara estaba completamente negro por las nubes, los oponentes se vieron a los ojos por un tiempo que parecía largo, y la caída de un rayo, anuncio el segundo round de esta batalla destructiva. Y en eso a toda velocidad de acercaron los contrincantes y volvieron a pelear.

¡Ahsokamaru-Kun! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Acabalo! – Gritaba Yui animando a Ahsokamaru.

Mientras en la arena del Coliseo se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, y demostraban el potencial pleno de un Umbariano, pero Ahsokamaru era más joven y más fuerte que su hermano mayor, Siddaharka mantenía el ritmo con su hermano cuando comenzaron a usar sus poderes elementales.

¿Recuerdas por qué me llaman el _"Señor de los cielos"_? Pues para que lo recuerdes – Dijo Siddaharka que ataco con un gran relámpago que Ahsokamaru bloqueo usando un domo de roca sobre él.

Y yo te recuerdo, "Cuando el poder es sobre abusado, las consecuencias son terribles" – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Eres siempre tan aburrido? Pues toma – Dijo Siddaharka atacando con más relámpagos que Ahsokamaru bloqueo con un escudo de energía.

Bueno, ahora sabrás porque me llaman a mi _"El Dragón negro de Umbara" _– Dijo Ahsokamaru usando un gran tornado de fuego que Siddaharka absorbió y lo devolvió con más fuerza.

Te lo regreso – Dijo Siddaharka, pero Ahsokamaru lo esquivo; sin embargo el tornado salió del Coliseo y destruyo muchos edificios de la Capital de Umbara.

¡No! – Dijo Ahsokamaru viendo la destrucción en la ciudad.

Jajajajajajaja, que divertido, pero tranquilo cuando sea emperador, reconstruiré todo – Dijo Siddaharka.

¡Eres un maldito infeliz! – Dijo Ahsokamaru usando una gran Pyroquinesis, que le quemo el brazo a Siddaharka.

¡Ahhhh, mi brazo, mi brazo, ahhh, maldito, vas a sufrir! – Dijo Siddharka quejándose del dolor.

Aun no termino – Dijo Ahsokamaru, que uso sus poderes para elevarse y atacar de nuevo y lo dejo débil con un ataque de electricidad que hizo que se precipitara al suelo.

¡Ahsokamaru-Kun! ¡Eres lo máximo! – Dijo Yui celebrando.

Aún es pronto para celebrar – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

En eso ocurre una gran explosión y Siddaharka está más que furioso.

¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te acabare de una vez por todas! – Dijo Siddaharka que se levantó.

Pues hazlo – Dijo Ahsokamaru incitándolo a pelear.

Pero antes que Umbara sufra – Dijo Siddaharka, que de nuevo uso grandes llamaradas y relámpagos que volvieron a destruir muchos lugares de la ciudad de Umbara.

¡Esto es una pesadilla! – Dijo Yui viendo la destrucción de la ciudad de Umbara.

¡Canalla! ¡Eres un verdadero monstruo! – Dijo Ahsokamaru viendo con horror la devastación.

¡Ya cállate! – Dijo Sidaharka atacando a Ahsokamaru que le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo derribo.

¡Ahsokamaru-Kun! – Grito Yui.

Ahora, te enviare al otro mundo, salúdame a papá – Dijo Siddaharka, que estaba listo para incinerar a Ahsokamaru.

¡Levántate Ahsokamaru-Kun! ¡Levántate! – Gritaba Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Tranquila, cuando lo mate será tu turno, y se verán juntos en el infierno – Dijo Siddaharka a Yui.

¡Maldito Siddaharka! ¡Por favor! ¡Levántate! ¡Ahsokamaru-Kun! – Grito Yui mientras volvía a llorar.

Mientras en la montaña de Patola; Rito y las tropas Umbarianas habían llegado, el lugar estaba custodiado por guardias de Siddaharka.

Aquí es señor – Dijo un soldado Umbariano a Rito.

Rayos son cientos – Dijo Mea.

Bien a mi señal atacamos – Dijo Rito.

¡Si señor! – Dijeron los soldados.

Estamos preparados, Yuuki Rito – Dijo Yami.

Bien ¡Ataquen! ¡Por Umbara!– Dijo Rito a su tropa que enfrentaron a la guardia de Siddaharka.

Regresando al Coliseo, Ahsokamaru aún no se levantaba, cuando Siddaharka se dispuso a matarlo.

¡MUERE! – Dijo Siddaharka lanzando su ataque.

¡Ahsokamaru-Kun! – Grito Yui con todas sus fuerzas, y al fin Ahsokamaru reacciono y se salvó de último minuto.

¡¿Qué!? – Dijo Siddaharka.

¡Aquí se termina todo! ¡Siddaharka! – Dijo Ahsokamaru que uso todas sus fuerzas para asestar un certero golpe en el pecho contra Siddaharka que lo azoto contra el piso, y el impacto fue devastador, sin duda nadie puede sobrevivir a eso, tras ver que Siddaharka estaba en el piso, Ahsokamaru se dejó caer también, entonces Yui se acercó a él.

¡Ahsokamaru-Kun! – Dijo Yui mientras corría con Ahsokamaru.

Yui… - Dijo Ahsokamaru, mientras Yui lo abrazaba.

¡Lo hiciste! ¡Has ganado! – Dijo Yui con alegría.

Si…pero me da algo de pena por el…mira a donde lo llevo su hambre de poder – Dijo Ahsokamaru algo triste por matar a su hermano.

Tranquilo, si él hubiera ganado, hubiera sido el final del Universo, pero me da gusto que estés bien – Dijo Yui.

Lo sé, gracias por darme el valor para pelear, eres una en un millón, te amo – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y yo con todo mi corazón – Dijo Yui, mientras se volvían a besar, pero la alegría estaba por desaparecer.

¡AUN NO TÉRMINO, HERMANO! – Dijo Siddaharka con voz cavernosa.

¿Qué aun estas vivo? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

No…. – Dijo Yui asustada.

¡LO SIENTO, PERO ESTO AUN NO TERMINA, MIENTRAS AUN QUEDE PODER, YO VOLVERE A LEVANTARME! – Dijo Siddaharka levantándose.

Es… un demonio… ¡Es un demonio! – Dijo Yui asustada.

Este poder es… - Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡SI! ¡TU NO ERES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE USAR EL PODER OCULTO! – Dijo Siddaharka mientras un aura dorada lo rodeaba y esta tomaba forma de un león.

¡No! ¿Acaso tú también? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Yui debo transformarme también o todos moriremos – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡MUY TARDE HERMANITO! ¡AHORA CONTEMPLA A TU DESTRUCTOR! – Dijo Siddaharka, que término su transformación, que era un enorme león de fuego de tres cabezas.

Ahsokamaru-Kun. Tengo miedo – Dijo Yui escondiéndose detrás de Ahsokamaru.

Yui, ayúdame a transformarme en Dragón o si no… - Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡BIENVENIDOS AL FIN DEL MUNDO! – Dijo Siddaharka rugiendo.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 16: El ultimo combate

La batalla final por futuro de la galaxia de Andrómeda; comenzó y solo uno de los hermanos sobrevivirá…

¡MUY TARDE HERMANITO! ¡AHORA CONTEMPLA A TU DESTRUCTOR! – Dijo Siddaharka, que término su transformación, que era un enorme león de fuego de tres cabezas.

Ahsokamaru-Kun. Tengo miedo – Dijo Yui escondiéndose detrás de Ahsokamaru.

Yui, ayúdame a transformarme en Dragón o si no… - Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡BIENVENIDOS AL FIN DEL MUNDO! – Dijo Siddaharka rugiendo.

¡Tengo miedo! – Dijo Yui comenzando a llorar.

En eso Siddaharka mira a su hermano y a Yui.

Lo lamento Ahsokamaru, pero este es mi derecho y he venido a quitártelo, y sabes Kotegawa Yui, serás una buena reina de Umbara, claro, sino te mato antes jajajajajajaja – Dijo Sidahharka a Ahsokamaru y a Yui.

¡A Yui déjala en paz, demente, tu problema es conmigo! – Dijo Ahsokamaru defendiendo a Yui.

¡PUES TRANSFORMATE Y SIGAMOS LUCHANDO HASTA LA MUERTE! – Dijo Siddaharka desafiando a Ahsokamaru.

Mientras Ahsokamaru veía la devastación en la ciudad capital de Umbara y la gente que había muerto por culpa de SIddaharka, esto comenzó a sacar su gran poder oculto, sus ojos se volvieron rojos otra vez; pero Yui sentía miedo, porque recordó lo que había pasado en la Tierra, entonces Ahsokamaru le hablo.

Tranquila Yui; tratare de mantenerme lucido – Dijo Ahsokamaru mientras la llamarada negra aparecía cerca de él.

Pero… - Dijo Yui con preocupación, pero Ahsokamaru la interrumpió.

Confía en mí, mientras estés conmigo y a salvo, no me volveré una bestia – Dijo Ahsokamaru, cuando la llamarada negra se unió a su cuerpo, crecía y tomaba su forma de dragón, que rugió listo para el combate.

¡AL FIN AHSOKAMARU, TE ESTABAS TARDANDO! – Dijo Siddaharka a su hermano.

¡SIDDAHARKA, TE JURO POR MI PADRE Y POR TODOS LOS UMBARIANOS QUE MATASTE; QUE YO TE DERROTARE! – Dijo Ahsokamaru en su voz cavernosa y siniestra.

¡VEN E INTENTALO MI TONTO HERMANO MENOR! – Dijo Siddaharka incitando a su hermano a pelear.

¡Tú puedes Ahsokamaru-Kun! ¡Animo! – Gritaba Yui animando a su amado.

Y en eso los hermanos convertidos en sus formas finales, comenzaron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, sabían que solo uno saldría vivo del combate; Ahsokamaru se mantenía a la defensiva ante los incesantes ataques de Siddaharka; y Yui se sentía algo preocupada por la seguridad de Ahsokamaru.

Mientras con Rito, Yami, Mea y todos los demás soldados Umbarianos que quedaron de la batalla contra los guardias de Siddaharka; entraron en la fortaleza de la montaña donde tenían a la princesa Chandragupta. Mientras adentro buscaban el lugar donde tenían a la princesa, en eso un soldado Umbariano detecto con sus poderes el aura de Chandragupta.

Ya la detecte; pero debemos actuar rápido su fuerza vital está débil – Dijo el soldado.

¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Rito.

Está detrás de este muro, déjemelo a mi capitán – Dijo el soldado usando sus poderes para abrir el muro, y al entrar vieron a la verdadera Chandragupta encadenada y muy débil.

¡Princesa Chandragupta! – Dijo otro soldado umbariano con horror al ver a la verdadera princesa encadenada.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto Yami.

Esta débil, su fuerza desaparece – Dijo otro soldado.

En eso Rito desenfundo la espada que tenía y como pudo rompió las cadenas que sostenían el debilitado cuerpo de la princesa Umbariana, y esta se dejó caer sobre Rito; y este como en muchos de sus incidentes con las mujeres, le puso sin querer sus manos en los pechos desarrollados de la princesa, en eso ella comenzó a reaccionar y al abrir sus ojos vio las manos de Rito en sus pechos.

Prin…princesa…no…no es lo que parece…yo… - Dijo Rito muy rojo y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Aun en Umbara eres un pervertido, y yo odio a los pervertidos; Yuuki Rito – Dijo Yami que golpeo a Rito.

Onee-Chan – Dijo Shivagupta al ver a su hermana sana y salva.

¿Shivagupta? Que alegría que eres tú, pero ¿Quién es el chico que me toco los pechos, de forma afectuosa? – Dijo la verdadera Chandragupta.

¿Qué te hizo ese monstruo? ¿Cómo te encerró aquí? – Preguntaba Shivagupta a su hermana.

Siddaharka, aún está vivo, él fue quien suplanto mi identidad con ese malévolo anillo, y cuando me entere que quería matar a nuestro hermano como mato a papá, me silencio y me trajo aquí – Dijo Chandragupta recordando lo que paso.

Así que fue eso, pero eso no importa; debemos salir de Umbara, nuestros hermanos están combatiendo a muerte – Dijo Shivagupta.

En eso la princesa Chandragupta fue a donde Rito, para ver si estaba bien.

Oye, humanito lindo ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Chandragupta con una voz algo erótica a Rito.

Hola...Soy Yuuki Rito…un placer…conocerla a la verdadera usted…y le pido perdón por lo que paso – Dijo Rito muy apenado a la princesa de Umbara, y esta se le acerco más.

Tranquilo, sabes los machos humanos son en verdad apuestos, y tú eres uno de los más guapos que he visto – Dijo la verdadera princesa haciendo movimientos de índole erótica a Rito, que le hicieron sentir algo de vergüenza, y Momo veía con atención.

Vaya…la verdadera Chandragupta es única…sin duda ella debe estar en el "Plan Harem" de Rito-San, que genial – Dijo Momo al ver a Rito con la princesa.

Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos, debemos irnos por órdenes del emperador – Dijo el Capitán Argyrus a todos.

Ni hablar, los Umbarianos no huimos – Dijo Shivagupta.

Pero majestad son las órdenes de Ahsokamaru-Sama – Insistió el Capitán.

Y yo como princesa te ordeno, que hagas caso – Dijo Shivagupta.

Está bien, pero por seguridad nos quedaremos a ver… - Dijo el Capitán que dejo de hablar ante la destrucción de Ubranagupta que es la capital de Umbara.

¿Qué paso? – Dijo Yami al ver la destrucción de la ciudad.

Miren allá, es Ahsokamaru – Dijo Rito en dirección de la pelea entre Ahsokamaru y Siddaharka.

Si es el, se volvió a transformar en dragón – Dijo Mea.

¿Pero y ese monstruo de tres cabezas quién es? – Pregunto Nana.

Es Sidahharka, esta ya es la batalla final, solo uno sobrevivirá – Dijo Chandragupta viendo la batalla.

¿Acaso ese es todo el potencial de un Umbariano? – Pregunto Momo.

Aun no, apenas van enserio, y cuando lo hagan, las consecuencias serán terribles – Dijo el Capitán Argyrus.

Kotegawa-San, Ahsokamaru-San – Dijo Momo con preocupación.

Mientras en la batalla Ahsokamaru seguía peleando contra su hermano, Yui seguía de espectadora animándolo.

¡JA! ¿ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES AHSOKAMARU? ESPERABA MAS DE TI – Dijo Siddaharka mofándose de su hermano.

¡APENAS ESTOY CALENTANDO! – Dijo Ahsokamaru rugiendo.

¡No te rindas Ahsokamaru-Kun! ¡Tú puedes! – Grito Yui.

¡COMETE ESTO! – Dijo Ahsokamaru lanzando una llamarada de color negra que envolvió a Sidahharka y este aullaba de dolor.

¡Eso, lo has vencido! – Volvió a gritar Yui.

Aún es pronto para cantar victoria Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Qué? – Dijo Yui. En eso Siddaharka se quitó de encima el fuego negro de Ahsokamaru.

¡ME HACES PERDER MI TIEMPO, CON TUS PETETICOS CONTRAATAQUES! – Dijo Siddaharka como si nada le hubiera pasado.

Esto es inaudito, claramente vi que lo atacaste – Dijo Yui al ver lo que paso.

No lo comprendo, ni siquiera le hice un rasguño – Dijo Ahsokamaru atónito ante lo que vio.

¡COMO TE DIJE ANTES; TUS PODERES SON INFERIORES A LOS MIOS, AHORA VERAS UNA PRUEBA DE LOS MIOS! – Dijo Siddaharka comenzando a juntar una gran reserva de su poder.

¿Pero que, está haciendo? – Pregunto Yui. Y solo ver lo que hacía Ahsokamaru se alarmo.

¡YUI CUBRETE EN MIS GARRAS! – Dijo Ahsokamaru, mientras que con sus manos cubría a Yui.

¡DESAPARECE HERMANO, TU Y TU PATETICA HUMANA! – Dijo Siddaharka, atacando de forma similar a una explosión de una bomba nuclear, y el ataque basto para volver cenizas una gran parte de la ciudad de Umbara y sus alrededores.

Mientras desde la montaña de Patola; Rito y los demás contemplaban la destrucción.

¡Ahsokamaru – Sama! – Dijo el Capitán Argyrus.

¡Kotegawa; Ahsokamaru! – Grito Rito.

¡Onii-Chan! – Grito Shivagupta.

Mientras en la devastada Umbara, de entre los escombros se levantaba un herido Ahsokamaru que aun protegía a Yui.

¿Yui estas bien? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

Estoy bien, pero dime ¿Tu lo estás? – Pregunto Yui.

Sí, pero ahora Siddaharka está fuera de control, si no hago algo pronto… - Dijo Ahsokamaru, pero Siddaharka lo encontró.

¡AHORA VES PORQUE SOY MUCHO PODEROSO QUE TU AHSOKAMARU; EMPERADOR O NO, NO POSEES EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA VENCERME, CREO QUE YA HE JUGADO BASTANTE CONTIGO! – Dijo Siddaharka a Ahsokamaru.

No lo comprendo, si estoy en mi estado más fuerte, porque no puedo vencerlo, quizás él es más poderoso que yo, quizás debería… - Dijo Ahsokamaru que parecía rendirse cuando una voz se escuchó.

¡Espera un momento! ¿Te vas a rendir? El Ahsokamaru que amo, no se rendirá tan fácil ante esto – Dijo Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Yui… - Dijo Ahsokamaru al verla.

No te rindas, si tu fuerza sola no es suficiente para vencerlo, no importa, tienes mi fuerza y la de todos los que confiamos en ti – Dijo Yui y en ese momento se escucharon las voces de muchos Umbarianos.

¡Usted puede! – Dijo una voz.

No se rinda emperador, y enséñele lo que puede hacer – Dijo otra voz.

Animo Ahsokamaru-Sama, usted puede – Dijo la voz de Yami.

Vamos Ahsokamaru-Sama, patéale el trasero – Dijo Nana.

Tu puedes Ahsokamaru-San – Dijo Momo.

Tú eres poderoso Ahsokamaru, demuéstrale – Dijo Rito.

Chicos… - Dijo Ahsokamaru, pero en ese instante Siddaharka estaba preparándose para acabar con el duelo con otra explosión nuclear.

¡MIRA BIEN LO QUE TE RODEA AHSOKAMARU, PORQUE EL MUNDO COMO LO CONOCES, ESTA A PUNTO DE DESAPARECER! – Dijo Siddaharka preparándose.

Ahsokamaru-Kun, muéstrale es este payaso una lección; y muéstrale que puedes hacer; yo creo en ti, pero por sobre todo cree en nosotros, ¿Entiendes? – Dijo Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Sí, creo que tienes razón Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru poniéndose de pie.

Cree en nuestro lazo indestructible, que vencerá todo – Dijo Yui, mientras ponía su mano en la gran mano de Ahsokamaru.

¡LO HARE; YO CREO! – Dijo Ahsokamaru de pie y rugiendo.

¡HA! ¡CREE EN TU PERDICION! – Dijo Siddaharka lanzando su ataque a Ahsokamaru.

¡Yo creo en el poder que tenemos juntos! – Dijeron Ahsokamaru y Yui al mismo tiempo, mientras una gran luz surgía de Ahsokamaru y los envolvía como un escudo, y así evitaron el ataque de Siddaharka.

¡QUE! – Dijo Sidahharka.

¿Qué paso? ¿Estamos bien? – Dijo Yui al encontrarse ilesa.

Yui, esto es ya lo que despertó mi poder total – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿A qué te refieres Ahsokamaru-Kun? – Pregunto Yui.

Fueron tus palabras de aliento lo que despertaron mi potencial máximo, gracias Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

De nada Ahsokamaru-Kun, ahora acabalo – Dijo Yui, mientras Ahsokamaru preparaba su nuevo ataque, el sentía un gran poder en su cuerpo.

Puedo sentir este poder, en cada parte de mi cuerpo – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡SI DE VERDAD CREES QUE GANARAS! ¡ENTONCES SIGAMOS EL BAILE! – Dijo Siddaharka.

¡Con mucho gusto! – Dijo Ahsokamaru lanzando su nuevo ataque.

¡TU PODER VERDADERO, ES REALMENTE PATETICO! – Dijo Siddaharka proyectando un escudo de que bloqueo el ataque que seguía.

Cunado un Umbariano encuentra un motivo por el cual pelear, siempre se aferra por ese motivo, y es por eso que ganare – Dijo Ahsokamaru que mantuvo su ataque, hasta que el escudo de Siddaharka perdió poder y se desvaneció.

¡OH NO! ¡AAHHHHHH! – Dijo Siddaharka recibiendo el ataque de Ahsokamaru.

A eso es lo que me refiero, la unión hace la fuerza ¿Enserio? – Dijo Yui, pero aun Siddaharka seguía de pie.

¿Yo creía que habías sido vencido? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿POR QUE TAN SORPRENDIDO HERMANITO? ¡YA TE LO HABIA DICHO, NO PUEDES VENDERME! – Dijo Siddaharka aun de pie.

¡Una vez más, un ataque más! – Dijo Ahsokamaru que volvió a atacar a Siddaharka, pero este aún se mantenía de pie a pesar del daño.

¡DE NINGUNA MANERA…YO…PERDERE…CONTRA…UN…DEBIL UMBARIANO COMO TU! – Rugió en ira Siddaharka.

Siddaharka… - Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¡YO SOY EL UMBARIANO MAS PODEROSO, Y… TODOS SE ARRODILLARAN ANTE MI! – Volvió a decir Siddaharka.

De veras es persistente este chico – Dijo Yui.

Mientras los hermanos ya estaban listos para el último ataque.

¡Siddaharka, ríndete, esto se acabó! – Ordeno Ahsokamaru a su hermano.

¡NECIO TONTO, PERDER CONTRA TI NO ES UNA OPCION! ¡¿ME ESTAS OYENDO!? – Dijo Siddaharka.

Siddaharka… - Volvió a decir Ahsokamaru.

¡CALLATE! – Grito Siddaharka que se preparó para atacar de nuevo a Ahsokamaru, pero en eso Ahsokamaru se adelantó y ataco.

¡SIDDAHARKA, YA VETE ENFRIANDO! – Rugió Ahsokamaru que ataco a su hermano, y este recibió el ataque y no volvió a pararse.

¡ESTO…ES…IMPOSIBLE! – Dijo Siddaharka, que finalmente volvió a su forma Umbariana dando finalmente fin a la batalla, y de igual modo Ahsokamaru volvió a su forma normal.

¡Ahsokamaru-Kun! ¡Lo lograste, lo venciste! – Dijo Yui abrazando a Ahsokamaru.

No Yui, lo vencimos juntos – Dijo Ahsokamaru devolviendo el abrazo de Yui.

En eso Rito, Yami, Mea, Lala, Momo, Nana, las hermanas de Ahsokamaru y el capitán Argyrus, fueron a donde el emperador. Pero tras la celebración, fueron a ver al derrotado Siddaharka, con unos soldados.

¡Siddaharka, por el poder que me fue impuesto a mí por el pueblo, yo te destierro a una prisión lejos de la galaxia de Andrómeda, donde ya no causaras más daño y dolor a nosotros! – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su vencido hermano que fue exiliado de la galaxia.

Ya ha pasado una semana, desde esa destructiva batalla y la reconstrucción ha marchado a la perfección, pero para Rito y los demás ya es la hora de volver a casa.

Supongo que ya es hora de volver a la Tierra – Dijo Nana.

Gracias por la hospitalidad – Dijo Yami.

De nada, ustedes por sus actos se han ganado la gratitud de toda Umbara, reciban estas medallas por su valentía – Dijo Shivagupta dándoles a todos medallas.

Y para Rito-Kun… gracias por salvarme - Dijo Chandragupta dándole un beso en la mejilla, por lo que hizo por ella.

No fue…nada…princesa…jejejejeje – Dijo Rito rascándose la nariz apenado.

Mientras con Yui y Ahsokamaru.

Supongo Yui… ¿Qué volverás a tu planeta? – Dijo Ahsokamaru algo triste a Yai.

Debo volver, pero si me voy, ya no te veré nunca más, no quiero eso – Dijo Yui comenzando a llorar.

Yui…quédate aquí en Umbara, cásate conmigo y se mi reina – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

Título: El Verdadero amor de Kotegawa Yui

Autor: FandeSerena91

Género: Harem, SCI-FI, Romance

Tras saber que su amor no correspondido por Rito es imposible, Yui decide darse una oportunidad con un joven misterioso pero apuesto, sin saber lo más mínimo su verdadera identidad.

\- Capitulo 17: La respuesta de Yui y la decisión de Ahsokamaru.

Tras la victoria de Ahsokamaru; Rito y los demás deben volver a La Tierra, y en ese instante Yui tomara la decisión más importante de su vida…

Supongo Yui… ¿Qué volverás a tu planeta? – Dijo Ahsokamaru algo triste a Yai.

Debo volver, pero si me voy, ya no te veré nunca más, no quiero eso – Dijo Yui comenzando a llorar.

Yui…quédate aquí en Umbara, cásate conmigo y se mi reina – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

En eso Yui pensó por un momento y dio su respuesta.

Claro que acepto casarme contigo, pero mi familia está en la Tierra – Dijo Yui aceptando la propuesta de Ahsokamaru, pero aun tenia lazos con su mundo natal.

Así que Ashokamaru también tomo su decisión y tras pensarlo sonrió a Yui.

Bien, no importa a donde vayas, yo te seguiré – Dijo Ahsokamaru mirando a los ojos a Yui.

¿A qué te refieres Ahsokamaru-Kun? – Pregunto Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Shivagupta – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su hermana.

¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan? – Pregunto Shivagupta.

¿Dónde está el escribano? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru.

Aquí estoy mi señor ¿Qué necesita? – Dijo el escribano real haciendo presencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo necesito como mínimo, para consolidar mi posición de emperador de Umbara? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru al escribano.

Mínimo un año, ¿Por qué lo pregunta, mi señor? – Pregunto el escribano a Ahsokamaru.

Porque Umbara, ya tiene a su verdadero emperador, digo emperatriz – Dijo Ahsokamaru poniendo la mano en el hombro de Shivagupta.

¿Onii-Chan, que estás haciendo? – Dijo Shivagupta sorprendida de la decisión de su hermano.

Ahora toda Umbara te necesitara, además este puesto no me corresponde – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Pero Onii-Chan, yo… - Dijo Shivagupta, pero fue interrumpida por Ahsokamaru.

Además, ya encontré a donde pertenecer – Dijo Ahsokamaru mirando a Yui.

Entiendo Onii-Chan, pero vamos a echarte mucho de menos – Dijo Shivagupta poniéndose triste.

No te pongas así, no es como si me fuera por siempre, además siempre puedo volver a visitarlas – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Lo se Onii-Chan, hare lo mejor por Umbara – Dijo Shivagupta.

Chandragupta, asegúrate de que haga bien la labor – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Tenlo por hecho, Onii-Sama, solo no te olvides de nosotros – Dijo Chandragupta.

Nunca lo hare, cuídense todos – Dijo Ahsokamaru despidiéndose de sus hermanas.

Mientras con los demás ven lo que pasa.

¿Acaso Ahsokamaru-Sama, renuncio a su trono? ¿Por qué lo haría? – Pregunto Nana.

¿Ahsokamaru dejo el trono de Umbara? – Pregunto Rito muy sorprendido.

Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Mea.

Supongo que es asunto de él, no deberíamos entrometernos – Dijo Yami.

Yo si se, es el amor – Dijo Momo sabiendo la verdad.

Mientras con Yui, estaba sorprendida de que Ahsokamaru, dejara su trono, entonces ella hablo.

Ahsokamaru-Kun ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste tu trono? – Pregunto Yui.

Porque, iré a la Tierra a vivir, ya decidí que mi lugar no es aquí, sino en la Tierra a tu lado – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

¿Enserio? ¿Te quedaras conmigo? ¿Ya nada nos volverá a separar? – Pregunto Yui con emoción y brillo en sus ojos.

Pues esta es mi respuesta – Dijo Ahsokamaru, para besar en los labios a Yui y ella correspondió el beso.

Después de eso Ahsokamaru, se despidió de su familia, subió a la nave que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Yui sin duda estaba muy feliz de que Ahsokamaru la eligiera a ella. Después de un viaje interestelar llegaron a la Tierra y pronto todos volvieron a casa de Rito donde hubo una celebración; el motivo, la felicidad de Yui y Ahsokamaru. Mikan está inquieta puesto que no ha visto ni a Rito ni a las hermanas Deviluke en días enteros.

¿En dónde demonios estarán, dijeron que irían al planeta de Lala y las demás, pero ya han pasado varios días, espero que nada malo les haya pasado – Dijo Mikan con cierta preocupación, en ese instante llamaron a la puerta y al abrirla vio que eran Rito y las hermanas Deviluke.

Ya volvimos Mikan – Dijo Rito.

Rito, que bueno que ya volviste, junto con Lala, Nana, Momo, pero ¿Esa no es Kotegawa, y quien es él? – Pregunto Mikan ante la presencia de Ahsokamaru y Yui.

Es una larga historia, pero entremos por favor – Dijo Rito invitando a pasar a todos.

Ya adentro Ahsokamaru revelo a Mikan quien era.

Saludos hermanita de Yuuki-San, soy Ahsokamaru de Umbara, un antiguo príncipe – Dijo Ahsokamaru muy educadamente a Mikan.

Mucho gusto majestad, Yuuki Mikan, es un placer conocerlo – Dijo Mikan a Ahsokamaru, haciéndole una reverencia.

No lo hagas por favor, me da algo de pena. Por cierto Yuuki-San, nunca mencionaste a tu hermana, ni a tu familia – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Rito.

Lo siento, es que todo fue tan rápido que nunca me preguntaste de mi familia – Dijo Rito disculpándose.

No importa eso, bueno supongo que ya deberíamos celebrar – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

¿Celebrar? ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Mikan.

Ah sí es verdad, hoy celebramos que Ahsokamaru se queda en la Tierra – Dijo Rito.

Si es verdad, ¿Pero qué deberíamos hacer? – Pregunto Nana.

Ya sé, les hare un comida especial de Deviluke – Dijo Lala.

Y con mucho gusto lo aprecio, Lala-San – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

No por favor Ahsokamaru, no aceptes, si comes su comida, dejaras sola a Kotegawa antes de casarte con ella – Dijo Rito sobre la comida mutante de Lala.

Oye Rito, el ya acepto, no puedes ser grosero – Dijo Lala.

Lala, si matas a Ahsokamaru, créeme que te meterás en problemas – Dijo Rito.

Bueno, supongo que yo hare la cena, y creo que será especial, en honor de nuestro invitado – Dijo Mikan que fue en dirección a la cocina.

Yo te ayudare – Dijo Yui.

¿Enserio Kotegawa-San? – Pregunto Mikan.

Claro, además hare algo especial, para nuestro invitado – Dijo Yui mientras miraba a Ahsokamaru y le guiñaba el ojo.

Y tras unos minutos, la cena estaba lista, y todos se sorprendieron de que Yui supera cocinar, el más sorprendido era Ahsokamaru

Cielos, esto se ve muy bueno, me impresionas Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Espero te guste, lo hice especial para ti – Dijo Yui, sentándose al lado de Ahsokamaru.

Y en verdad lo aprecio, eres un ángel – Dijo Ahsokamaru, haciendo que Yui se sonrojara.

Y todos veían con felicidad a la pareja, después todos disfrutaron la cena que sin duda estuvo deliciosa, pero Rito añoraba la deliciosa comida de Umbara. Después de cenar, todos se retiraron a descansar, mientras Ahsokamaru volvió a su antiguo departamento, donde aún su mascota; Azusa estaba a la espera del regreso de su amo, Yui lo había acompañado ahí.

Bueno, supongo que aquí ya me instalare permanentemente – Dijo Ahsokamaru, sentándose en el sofá de su departamento.

Lo sé, pero, ¿Supongo que vamos a esperar a que tengamos la mayoría de edad para casarnos? – Dijo Yui a Ahsokamaru, mientras ella acariciaba a Azusa.

Supongo que tienes razón, además aun debo conocer a tu familia, pero creo que nos casaremos después de tu graduación del instituto Sainan ¿Te parece bien? – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Así será, te lo prometo – Dijo Yui sentándose en el sofá, junto a Ahsokamaru.

Bueno, creo que te acompañare a tu casa, tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

No, hoy me quiero quedar aquí, además puedo decirle a mi madre que estaré en casa de una amiga – Dijo Yui a su novio.

Bueno, pero mañana ya conoceré a tu familia, créeme que me esforzare por complacerte – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Ya lo has hecho, desde que te conozco – Dijo Yui.

Y ya más avanzada la noche, Ahsokamaru se fue a dormir a su habitación, pero en ese instante se comenzó a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, en eso se despertó y escucho una voz familiar.

¿Ahsokamaru-Kun? ¿Estas despierto? – Pregunto la voz, que el joven umbariano reconoció.

¿Yui? ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru a Yui.

No puedo dormir, este… ¿Puedo…dormir…contigo? – Preguntaba Yui roja como un tomate maduro.

Por supuesto, ven – Dijo Ahsokamaru, que le hizo un espacio en su cama.

Gracias, eres tan lindo – Dijo Yui acostándose.

Que pases buenas noches Yui – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Tú igual, querido príncipe – Dijo Yui.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos, muy tranquilamente y abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron a la casa de Yui, para formalizar la relación de ambos, están afuera, mientras Yui estaba algo nerviosa.

¿Pasa algo Yui? Estas palida – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui notándola.

Pues…la verdad estoy algo nerviosa – Dijo Yui.

Tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Dijo Ahsokamaru animando a Yui.

Lo sé, bien, ya es la hora – Dijo Yui, mientras entraba en su casa seguida de Ahsokamaru, pero ella le pidió que esperara afuera hasta que ella lo llamara, al entrar vio a su madre en la sala. Así que respiro hondo y fue directo hacia ella.

Ya volví mamá – Dijo Yui a su madre.

Yui, bienvenida de vuelta – Dijo su madre recibiéndola.

¿Está mi Onii-Chan? – Pregunto Yui por su hermano.

Si, deja lo llamo, Yuu, ven enseguida. Pero ¿Pasa algo hija? Te noto nerviosa – Dijo la madre llamando al hermano de Yui.

Aquí estoy mamá ¿Sucede algo? Yui, ya estás en casa – Dijo el hermano de Yui.

Pues la verdad…tengo algo muy importante que decirles – Dijo Yui algo roja a su familia.

¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto la madre de Yui con preocupación.

Seguro nuestra pequeña niña, ya dio el primer paso con Yuuki-San – Dijo el hermano de Yui bromeando.

Pero a Yui no le gusto esa broma.

¡No es con Yuuki-Kun! ¡Deja de bromear! – Dijo Yui algo molesta a su hermano.

¿No es con Yuuki-San? ¿Entonces con quién es? – Pregunto de nuevo el hermano de Yui.

Primero que nada, aun no lo hago con nadie más, segundo yo ya tengo novio y no es Yuuki-Kun, y tercero el vino a conocerlos – Dijo Yui a su familia, y estos reaccionaron totalmente sorprendidos.

¿Qué dijiste hija? ¿Ya tienes novio? – Decía sorprendida la mamá de Yui.

Es broma mamá, seguro Yui nos juega una broma – Dijo Yuu, no creyendo a su hermanita.

No es broma, además créanme que no estaba en mis planes enamorarme, pero el llego a mi como caído del cielo – Dijo Yui mientras se sonrojaba.

Pero dime ¿Quién es él? – Dijo la mamá de Yui.

De hecho el vino, Isoroku-Kun, puedes pasar – Dijo Yui, invitando a pasar a Ahsokamaru.

En eso entra Ahsokamaru en la casa de Yui, y conoció a la familia de que será su futura esposa.

¿Es el Yui? Pues se ve algo serio – Dijo Yuu viendo a Ahsokamaru.

Cielos, que joven tan guapo – Dijo la madre de Yui.

Mamá, Onii-Chan, les presento a mi novio, Kawamoto Isoroku-Kun – Dijo Yui mientras presentaba a Ahsokamaru con su familia.

Es un placer, conocerlos – Dijo Ahsokamaru saludando a la familia de Yui.

¿Enserio, tu estas saliendo con mi hija? – Pregunto la madre de Yui.

Así es, y créame señora que mis intenciones con su hija son buenas – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Pero bueno creo que debemos hablar de esto, pasemos a la sala por favor – Dijo la madre de Yui, y en eso todos fueron a la sala.

Y ahí, Ahsokamaru revelo que era un alienígena, pero que su especie se parece mucho a los humanos, y que no había problema con los asuntos monetarios y los de vivienda, que su padre le dejo una herencia, y con eso vivirían provisionalmente hasta que encuentre un trabajo estable, y además les conto lo mucho que amaba a Yui, y que sabía que aún eran muy jóvenes, pero pidió la mano de Yui, y tras pensarlo la madre dio su respuesta.

Ahsokamaru, sin duda eres un buen hombre, eres honesto, amable, seguro de sí mismo, y lo más importante, tu amas en verdad a mi hija, y créeme muchacho que mi Yui es mi mayor tesoro y no deseo perderla, pero aún son muy jóvenes para eso del matrimonio, por lo mientras salgan, aunque ya sabes mi respuesta, y sí; tienen mi bendición para casarse – Dijo la madre de Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Muchas gracias, señora Kotegawa, y no se preocupe su hija está en buenas manos – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su futura suegra.

Gracias mamá, eres la mejor – Dijo Yui agradeciendo a su madre.

Bueno Ahsokamaru, si tienes problemas con mi hermanita, no dudes en pedirme ayuda – Dijo el hermano de Yui a su futuro cuñado.

Gracias Yuu, lo considerare – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Bueno, supongo que te quedaras a cenar Ahsokamaru – Dijo la madre de Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Y con gusto acepto la invitación, señora Kotegawa – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Llámame, mamá-suegra – Dijo la madre de Yui.

Y desde entonces Yui y Ahsokamaru están saliendo, pero a las personas que conocían bien a Yui se impresionaron de que Yui tuviera novio, sabiendo que ella era difícil con los hombres, pero sin duda de impresionaron de aquel hombre que salía con ella.

Vaya, nunca creí ver a Kotegawa saliendo con un chico – Dijo Risa a Mio y a Haruna.

Yo igual, pero saben Ahsokamaru-Kun es único, sin duda hacen una linda pareja – Dijo Haruna.

Pero saben me da envidia que alguien tan reservada como Kotegawa salga con un apuesto chico como Ahsokamaru – Dijo Mio, mientras pensaba como salían Ahsokamaru y Yui.

Y en eso aparece Yui, muy feliz en el salón, como bailando mientras estaba sonrojada.

Y hablando de la reina de Umbara – Dijo Risa al ver a Yui.

Te ves muy feliz Kotegawa, adivinare, es Ahsokamaru – Dijo Haruna a Yui.

Si, miren, ¿Acaso Ahsokamaru-Kun, no es un príncipe azul? – Dijo Yui, mostrando lo que era un collar.

Cielos, que lindo collar, sin duda tu novio es muy detallista – Dijo Mio al ver el collar de Yui.

Sí, es mi regalo, de nuestro aniversario de 3 meses – Dijo Yui.

Felicidades a los dos, sin duda hacen buena pareja – Dijo Risa a Yui.

Mientras en el patio de la escuela, Rito hablaba con Ahsokamaru.

Felicidades Ahsokamaru, ya llevas tres meses saliendo con Kotegawa – Dijo Rito a Ahsokamaru.

Muchas gracias Yuuki-San, sabes ya solo falta un año más para que Yui se gradué, pero sabes estoy algo inseguro con eso de casarnos, no digo que no quiera, el caso es que aun somos muy jóvenes, y eso es cosa seria – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Lo sé, por eso tómense su tiempo, además ustedes son el uno para el otro, y si sabes, jamás vi tan feliz a Kotegawa, desde que es tu novia – Dijo Rito a Ahsokamaru.

Gracias Yuuki-San, además si ella me dio el sí a casarnos en Umbara – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Posteriormente terminando el día en la escuela, Yui fue esperada por su novio.

Ahsokamaru-Kun – Dijo Yui al ver a su novio en la entrada de la escuela.

Yui, ¿Estas lista para celebrar, nuestro aniversario? – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su novia.

Si ¿Y a donde iremos esta noche? – Pregunto Yui a Ahsokamaru.

Pues, que te parece que primero a comer algo delicioso, luego iremos al cine a ver una película romántica y luego te preparare una deliciosa cena estilo italiana – Dijo Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Me parece perfecto, sin duda será un lindo aniversario – Dijo Yui abrazando a Ahsokamaru.

Paso por ti a las 6 de la tarde – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y así pasaron un hermoso día juntos, sin duda Yui estaba inmensamente feliz, porque estaba con un chico bueno, y así al finalizar el día, ellos estuvieron en el departamento de Ahsokamaru, donde finalmente pasaron a algo más íntimo, _"Su primera vez" _de ambos.

Oye Yui ¿Estas segura de esto? – Dijo Ahsokamaru en la cama semidesnudo a Yui.

Si, solo que estoy algo nerviosa, porque esta es mi primera vez – Dijo Yui que estaba encima de Ahsokamaru solo con su sostén y sus panties.

Bien, seré gentil contigo, solo dime si soy rudo – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

En eso Yui y Ahsokamaru se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron y se comenzaron a besar, pero esta vez lo hicieron con pasión, mientras Ahsokamaru acariciaba a Yui, en eso ella se puso encima de él y comenzó a pasarle sus manos por su fuerte y torneado pecho del Umbariano, mientras el la desnudaba, y ella comenzaba excitarse más y más, hasta que comenzaron las relaciones sexuales, sin duda Yui disfrutaba ese placer, y ambos lo hicieron completamente enamorados el uno del otro, sin duda eso era amor.

Posteriormente, paso rápidamente un año y finalmente Yui logro graduarse con honores de la Preparatoria Sainan, y después de unos 6 meses, al fin llego el día más esperado. La boda entre Ahsokamaru y Yui.

Mientras Yui era preparada por su madre, sus cuñadas; Shivagupta la emperatriz de Umbara, Chandragupta, Momo, Nana, Lala y Run.

Que linda te ves en ese vestido, Kotegawa-San – Dijo Momo admirando a Yui.

Si, que envidia me da ella – Dijo Run al ver a Yui.

Sabes Kotegawa-Senpai, sin duda este debe ser el mejor día de tu vida – Dijo Nana.

Mi niña, ya creció, perdona, pero estoy tan feliz hija, hoy inicia el resto de tu vida al lado del hombre que más amas – Dijo la madre de Yui entre lágrimas.

Gracias a todas, sin duda hoy es mi día – Dijo Yui a todas.

Bueno, supongo que esto ya te hace una miembro oficial de la familia imperial de Umbara, así que bienvenida a la familia – Dijo Chandragupta a Yui.

Entonces tendremos que llamarte, Princesa Yui – Dijo Lala.

Saben que a mí no me importan los títulos de realeza, solo estar con Ahsokamaru-Kun el resto de mi vida – Dijo Yui.

Lo sabemos, pero quiero que sepas, que Umbara estará siempre apoyándote a ti y mi hermano – Dijo Shivagupta.

Gracias a todas, bueno ya es la hora – Dijo Yui preparándose para la ceremonia.

Mientras en el lugar donde se haría la boda, Ahsokamaru ya estaba listo vestido de armadura Umbariana, entre los invitados estaban el hermano de Yui, Mikan, Mea, Yami, Tearju, Mikado, Oshizu, Risa, Mio, Haruna, Kenichi, Zastin, y hasta el mismísimo rey de Deviluke, así como la realeza de varios planetas.

Pero Ahsokamaru estaba nervioso por lo de la boda, en eso Rito fue a ver qué pasaba.

¿Pasa algo Ahsokamaru? – Dijo Rito.

Pues…hoy ya es el día, hoy me caso con Yui, sin duda estoy algo nervioso – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su amigo.

Tranquilo, sabes que no debes estar así en este día, el día de ambos, así que relájate, pásalo bien, y recuerda; ella es tu razón de ser – Dijo Rito.

Tienes razón, por eso te elegí como mi testigo – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Bien, ya es la hora – Dijo Rito.

En ese instante los soldados llamaron que la novia ya había llegado. Sin duda alguna Yui lucia muy hermosa vestida de novia, usando hermosas joyas, y las flores más hermosas de Umbara conformaban el ramo, Ahsokamaru quedo boquiabierto al ver a su prometida llegar, en eso ella llego a su lado y la hablo.

Ya es la hora ¿Estás listo, Ahsokamaru-Kun? – Dijo Yui mirando a los ojos a Ahsokamaru.

Si, ya es la hora – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Vamos – Dijo Yui mientras tomaba la mano de su amado.

Ambos fueron a donde el ministro de Azakari, ya los esperaba para casarlos en presencia de la emperatriz de Umbara.

Bien, supongo que ya están listos – Dijo el ministro a la pareja.

Si – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ahsokamaru y Yui al unísono.

Bien, comencemos la ceremonia. Pueblo de Umbara, hermanos del Universo, nos hemos reunido hoy para regocijarnos en la felicidad de estos dos jóvenes, que unen hoy sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio – Dijo el ministro.

Sin duda alguna todos estaban muy felices por los dos, en eso siguió la ceremonia.

Bien, ahora ya es la parte más importante de la ceremonia; príncipe Ahsokamaru ¿Aceptas a esta mujer humana por esposa, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la alegría hasta que la muerte los separe? – Dijo el ministro a Ahsokamaru.

Si, acepto – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y tu Kotegawa Yui; ¿Aceptas al príncipe Ahsokamaru por esposo, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la tristeza y en la alegría hasta que la muerte los separe? – Dijo el ministro a Yui.

Si, acepto – Dijo Yui mirando a Ahsokamaru.

Bien por el poder que me concede su majestad real de Umbara, Shivagupta, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Ahsokamaru-Sama, ya puede besar a la novia – Dijo el ministro a Ahsokamaru.

En eso se miraron por un pequeño instante, y luego se acercaron y se besaron ante la vista feliz de todos, que aplaudieron y celebraron por los recién casados.

Posteriormente, hubo un banquete en celebración para la boda, después de la fiesta; Ahsokamaru y Yui comenzaron a vivir juntos. Pasado un tiempo se mudaron a Tokio donde Yui fue a la universidad donde estudió la carrera de veterinaria y Ahsokamaru puso su propio restaurante, sin duda la vida era buena para los dos y eso estaba bien para ambos.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogo:

(16 años después).

Estamos de vuelta en la preparatoria Sainan, donde en los pasillos se arma un gran desorden.

Sin duda, esto es la pura diversión – Dijo un alumno que ponía música a todo volumen.

Si, y lo mejor la prefecta de disciplina no está rondando por aquí – Dijo otro alumno que se divertía de lo lindo.

Ojala, Kawamoto, no nos arruine la fiesta, con eso de que es tan linda pero malhumorada – Decía un alumno más, pero en ese instante una joven hacia presencia en el pasillo.

¡Oh no, es Kawamoto-San, corran por sus vidas! – Dijo una alumna notando la presencia de la prefecta de disciplina.

Su nombre es Natsumi Kawamoto; una chica de estatura media, de buena complexión física, de pechos muy grandes, de cabello negro y muy largo, con ojos de color café rojizo, y de mirada intimidante, vestida con el uniforme femenino de la escuela, es nada menos que la hija de una anterior prefecta de disciplina; Kawamoto Yui es su madre, pero esta chica oculta un secreto, es mitad humana y mitad alienígena por su padre, que es nada menos que Ahsokamaru de Umbara, en eso va a ver quién es el alborotador, y cuando lo ve apaga su molesto reproductor de música.

¿Pero qué demonios? – Dijo el chico del reproductor de música.

¡¿Qué no fui lo bastante clara; o tengo que explicártelo!? ¡Los reproductores están prohibidos en la escuela! – Dijo Natsumi haciéndose notar, y tomando el reproductor.

¿Quién te crees que eres, Kawamoto? No mandas aquí – Dijo el alumno desafiando a Natsumi.

Yo soy la encargada de la disciplina de la escuela, además esta cosa estará confiscada – Dijo Natsumi.

Uuyyy, que miedo, corran es la encargada de la disciplina – Dijo el alumno burlándose de Natsumi.

Te lo advierto, no me subestimes, ni mucho menos te burles de mí, o lo lamentaras – Dijo Natsumi, sonando enserio.

¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Acusarte con el director? Jajajajajaja – Dijo el alumno burlándose de Natsumi, pero pronto se arrepentiría.

Te lo advertí – Dijo Natsumi, y en ese instante uso sus poderes telequineticos heredados de su padre, y alzo al alborotador unos 20 centímetros en el aire.

¿Pero qué…? – Dijo el alumno que levitaba por el poder de Natsumi.

Si la próxima vez, te veo haciendo alboroto, tú y tus amigos, conocerán mi lado oscuro, ahora… ¡Piérdete! – Dijo Natsumi que bajo al atemorizado alumno que se fue del pasillo, y así la paz y el orden volvieron a la escuela.

En eso otra chica, se cabellos castaños claros, ojos café verdosos, igual de la misma escuela le habla.

Natsumi, ¿Qué acaso no nos dijeron mamá y papá que no deberíamos usar nuestros poderes en público? – Dijo la chica a Natsumi.

¿Mutsu? Pero al menos, la paz y el orden volvieron, tal y como debe ser – Dijo Natsumi.

Pero esa no es la forma correcta, ¿No has oído de la "diplomacia"? – Dijo Mutsu a Natsumi.

Si no fueras mi hermana, ya te habría golpeado, eres algo aburrida – Dijo Natsumi, revelando que Mutsu igual es hija de Yui y Ahsokamaru.

Pero igual, sé que me adoras, Onee-Chan – Dijo Mutsu, muy melosa a su hermana.

En eso otro chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes aparece en escena.

¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien Kawamoto? – Dijo el chico a Natsumi.

Yuuki-Kun hola, pues nada, todo en orden – Dijo Mutsu al chico, que no es otro que Renji Yuuki, hijo de Rito y de Lala.

Metete en tus asuntos Yuuki Renji, además no necesito que nadie esté detrás de mí – Dijo Natsumi mostrándose desafiante.

Bueno, nos vemos, cuídense – Dijo Renji despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Oye Yuuki-Kun es lindo, y creo que le gustas – Dijo Mutsu a su hermana.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, no, para nada! ¡Él no es mi tipo! Además a mí no me interesan esas cosas – Dijo Natsumi algo sonrojada.

¿Enserio? – Dijo Mutsu jugando.

Cállate – Dijo Natsumi.

Más tarde ese día; Nagato y Mutsu regresaron a su casa. Y por el camino se vieron con Yami

Buenas tardes, princesa Natsumi, princesa Mutsu – Dijo Yami saludando a las chicas.

Yami-San, nunca nos digas princesas en público por favor – Dijo Natsumi.

Discúlpenme, pero al ser su padre príncipe de Umbara, y su tía Shivagupta la emperatriz, eso las hace princesas – Dijo Yami.

Lo sabemos, pero nos da algo de pena – Dijo Mutsu.

¿Cómo están sus padres? – Dijo Yami preguntando por Ahsokamaru y Yui.

Están bien gracias, ahora si nos disculpas, debemos ir a casa, si llegamos tarde mi mamá nos regaña, nos vemos – Dijo Natsumi despidiéndose de Yami.

Cuídate Yami-San – Dijo Mutsu despidiéndose.

Más adelante en el camino, se encuentran con Momo.

Hola, Natsumi-Chan; Mutsu-Chan – Dijo Momo saludando a las hermanas.

Señora Yuuki, Ya le he dicho que nos diga así, ya no somos niñas – Dijo Natsumi.

Tan linda como tu madre, pero es que las conozco desde que nacieron, unas lindas niñas Humano/Umbariano – Dijo Momo.

Si ¿Y cómo están todos en casa? – Pregunto Mutsu a Momo.

Pues todo bien, aunque Rito-San hace lo que puede por mantener a sus esposas e hijos, lo hace con amor, sin duda su padre lo inspiro a tomar la iniciativa, sin duda su padre, es un buen hombre – Dijo Momo.

Me da gusto, bueno señora Yuuki, nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos – Dijo Natsumi.

Cuídese, les mandamos saludos a todos en casa – Dijo Mutsu.

Salúdenme a sus padres – Dijo Momo.

Y luego llegaron a su casa, que era la antigua casa de la familia de Yui. Donde ella ya vivía con Ahsokamaru y su familia.

Ya llegamos mamá, cielos que día – Dijo Natsumi entrando en su casa junto a su hermana, y fueron recibidas por una mujer de unos 33 años de edad, de cabello negro, ojos cafés, vestida ya como adulta y ama de casa, no era otra que Yui.

Bienvenidas a casa ¿Cómo les fue hoy en la escuela? – Pregunto Yui a sus hijas.

Como siempre los que les gusta el desorden en la escuela les gusta desafiarme, pero dudo que me desafíen otra vez – Dijo Natsumi a Yui, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

Y Onee-Chan uso, medidas drásticas - Dijo Mutsu.

Natsumi ¿Usaste tus poderes otra vez? ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Yui a Natsumi.

No tuve opción mamá, solo así di a conocer mi posición – Dijo Natsumi.

Natsumi ¿Cuántas veces tu padre y yo te hemos dicho, que no uses tus poderes en público? - Regañaba Yui a su hija Natsumi.

Lo siento mamá, no pasara de nuevo, Por cierto ¿Aun no llega papá? – Pregunto Natsumi por su padre.

No debe tardar en llegar del trabajo, así que súbanse a cambiarse, para que bajemos a comer – Dijo Yui.

Si – Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa a su madre.

Está bien, ¿Me pregunto que habrá hecho mamá para comer? – Dijo Mutsu.

Después de unos 20 minutos, llego el padre de Natsumi y Mutsu.

Ya llegue – Dijo la voz, que en ese instante las chicas reconocieron.

Bienvenido a casa papá – Dijo Natsumi saludando felizmente a su papá.

Hola papi – Dijo Mutsu a su padre.

Bienvenido a casa querido – Saludo Yui a su marido, que no era otro que Ahsokamaru.

Ya llegue, hola cariño – Dijo Ahsokamaru, dándole un beso a su esposa.

Papá, papá, Natsumi está en problemas – Dijo Mutsu.

Cállate Mutsu, no me acuses con papá – Dijo Natsumi.

¿Y ahora que hizo Natsumi? – Pregunto Ahsokamaru a Yui.

Pues ella uso sus poderes para detener a un alborotador en la escuela – Dijo Yui.

No tuve opción papá, el me provoco y se burló de mi – Dijo Natsumi defendiéndose.

Ay Natsumi, hija, sé que él se burló de ti, y como tienes sangre umbariana te lastimo tu orgullo, pero como humana que también eres, debiste buscar otra opción más diplomática, solo prométeme que no volverás a usar tus poderes en público – Dijo Ahsokamaru a su hija.

Está bien, papá, mientras no me molesten – Dijo Natsumi.

Bueno, ya es hora de comer, y les prepare a todos lo que más les gusta – Dijo Yui a su familia muy feliz.

Mi mamá es la mejor mamá del mundo, que digo del mundo, de todo el universo – Dijo Mutsu.

Gracias mamá, me has alegrado el día – Dijo Natsumi.

Sin duda, soy muy afortunado al tenerte por esposa, eres la mejor – Dijo Ahsokamaru elogiando a su esposa.

Gracias cariño, bueno a comer – Dijo Yui.

¡Ittadakimasu! – Dijo la familia al unísono.

Después de comer, Natsumi y Mutsu subieron a su habitación a hacer sus deberes de la escuela, mientras en la sala estaban Ahsokamaru y Yui, ella estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Esas chicas, sin duda son nuestras hijas – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Aunque esperaba que no heredaran poderes, pero aun así, esta es mi familia y no la cambiaría por nada del universo – Dijo Yui.

Lo sé, ellas y tu son mi universo, gracias por estos años juntos, gracias por los lindos momentos vividos, y gracias por ser la madre de mis hijas y mi esposa – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Por siempre juntos, además pronto seremos 5 en la familia – Dijo Yui mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

¿No me digas que estas…? – Dijo Ahsokamaru sorprendido.

Sí, estoy embarazada otra vez, volveremos a ser padres – Dijo Yui.

Sin duda tú llenas mi vida de luz, gracias Kawamoto Yui, mi amada esposa – Dijo Ahsokamaru.

Y tú a mí, Ahsokamaru-Kun, te amo – Dijo Yui.

Después de eso ambos se besaron, sin duda la vida era buena. Y esta es la historia de cómo Yui encontró el verdadero amor, y no en la Tierra, sino que el amor la encontró a ella y venido desde el menos insospechado de los lugares del Universo.

_Fin._


End file.
